Madness
by Lafolleduklaine
Summary: La NYADA, ses meilleures amies, un appartement de rêve... Tout le monde pourrait croire que Kurt menait une vie parfaite, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... Des amis fidèles, voilà ce qui restait à Blaine... Tout le monde savait qu'il était fini, même lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Mais que se passerait-il si ses deux là se rencontraient?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey! Me revoilà mais cette fois-ci avec une fiction. Je vous l'avoue j'ai très très très très peur. ^^

C'est une fiction Klaine bien sûr. ;-) (précision stupide), il y a beaucoup de personnages de la série donc qui hélas ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aussi des personnages que j'ai crée.

Je me suis pas encore remise du merveilleux épisode de jeudi! KLAINE IS BACK et plus encore! C'était tellement merveilleux que j'ai l'impression de rêver. J'ai du klaine pleins les yeux, c'est le nirvana!

Enfin bref revenons à nos moutons, j'ai une légère tendance à me laisser aller avec Klaine. En même temps c'est Klaine. XD

C'est une fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je pense que vous allez être un peu surpris avec les personnages, car je me suis amusée à tout mélanger avec les relations amicales. Si jamais vous avez des doutes ou des questions n'hésitez-pas je me serais un plaisir à y répondre.

Cette fiction se déroule à New-York. Blaine est plus vieux que Kurt, il ne porte pas de gel (c'est un crime de lui en mettre), il est tellement beau sans! Bon il canon avec aussi mais sans c'est encore mieux.

Un GRAND GRAND GRAND GRAND Merci à ma Darling (CrissColfer21) pour son aide, ses conseils et ses encouragements. Je pense que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de nous voir nous envoyer des mots d'amour XD Vous inquiétez pas on va bientôt se marier et vous serez tous invités. XD

Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, je ne préfère pas donner de tranche horaire précise.

Rating M

Glee ne m'appartiens pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une faible lueur s'infiltra dans la pièce obscure. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol. La couverture s'échappait du lit et semblait mener un combat des plus acharné avec les draps. La lumière se déposa sur les paupières clauses du châtain.

Kurt émergea lentement de son lourd sommeil. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sèche. Un ronflement résonna dans toute la pièce, le réveillant complètement. Le mal de tête commençant à se dissiper, ses souvenirs renvièrent comme un boumerang à vive allure. « Merde » pensa-t-il en se souvenant de la nuit avec l'inconnu aux ronflements juste insupportable. Il s'extirpa difficilement mais silencieusement des draps. Il s'assit quelques instants au bord du lit, Kurt planta ses coudes sur ses cuisses et plongea son visage dans ses mains, essayant de reprendre le contrôle complet de son esprit. « C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Santana me faire découvrir un nouveau bar. » se promis le châtain en se levant à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpiller dans les quatre coins de la chambre. Il les enfila rapidement et sortit de la chambre sans jeter un dernier regard à son aventure d'un soir.

Il descendit rapidement les nombreuses marches avant d'atterrir dans la fraicheur du mois de décembre. L'air frais lui caressa son visage, il plongea un peu plus son visage dans les profondeurs de sa grosse écharpe avec de tourner à l'angle de la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva devant une bouche de métro qui le ramena, en peu de temps, devant son immeuble situé dans le quartier branché et chic de l'upper East side. Il adoré sa nouvelle vie, ses fidèles amies de toujours et surtout New-York. La ville où tout était possible. Kurt se sentait pousser des ailes en pensant au faites qu'il touchait du bout des doigts son rêve. Broadway. Grâce à la NYADA, qu'il avait intégré en début d'année, qui était son ticket pour les plus grandes scènes de Broadway. Kurt soupira de bonheur et retrouva ses esprits en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler le monte-charge et attendit patiemment quelques instants avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Kurt entra doucement à l'intérieur de l'immense appartement qui se trouvait au dernier étage de l'immeuble qu'il partagé avec ses meilleures amies, Santana, Rachel et Quinn… A peine eut-il le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur qu'une masse poilu lui sauta dessus.

-Doucement Cherrios, espèce de grosse patate! S'amusa Kurt essayant tant bien que de mal de repousser l'animal. Il caressa énergiquement Cherrios entre les deux oreilles qui était aux anges.

Les quatre amis avait recueilli la belle chienne alors seulement âgés de quelques semaines dans un état effrayant, surement abandonnée par sa mère et livrée à elle-même dans les rues de Lima ou abandonnée par ses maîtres. Les trois filles avaient unis leur force pour convaincre Kurt de prendre cette adorable petite bête avec eux ainsi qu'à New-York car qui n'avait pas besoin d'un chien de garde dans cette grande ville mais aussi pour la sauver d'une mort. Seulement ils ne se doutaient pas que l'adorable petite bête aller devenir une grosse bête d'au moins vingt kilos. Une magnifique Husky, au pelage dense et soyeux de couleur noir et blanc, au corps musclé et fin. Mais ce qui avait fait craquer Kurt c'était ses sublimes yeux bleus, qui ressortaient énormément dû aux contours de ses yeux qui étaient d'un noir intense. Il devait l'avouer il était devenu dingue de cette magnifique chienne qui lui rendait bien son amour.

Kurt continua son câlinage avec l'animal et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce qui était lumineuse et calme.

- Les vilaines, elles ne sont pas encore debout, elles ne t'ont pas sorti. Allez viens avec moi, tu te vengeras en rentrant. Ordonna gentiment Kurt en attrapant la laisse de l'animal et en ouvrant la porte l'invitant à sortir.

Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le froid du matin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au starbuck au coin de la rue et entrèrent.

Il fit la queue pendant quelques instants avec Cherrios à ses côtés assis sagement à ses pieds. Son tour vint enfin et salua le jeune serveur derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour Kurt comme d'habitude je suppose ?

-Oui comme d'habitude Ethan. Répondit Kurt en souriant.

-Toute de suite, Kurt.

Ethan adressa un dernier beau sourire à Kurt avant de partir préparer sa commande. Kurt lorgna au-dessus du comptoir le postérieur d'Ethan, « pas mal » pensa-t-il.

-Et voilà les quatre boissons chaudes, un muffin à la myrtille, un muffin chocolat, des viennoiseries, des cookies.

-Quelle mémoire, je suis impressionné. 36 dollars, comme d'habitude ?

-non 30 dollars, les cookies sont offerts.

- Oh c'est très gentil merci. C'est Quinn qui va être contente. Bonne journée Ethan.

Kurt adressa un petit clin d'œil au jeune vendeur avant de tourner les talons avec Cherrios. Ils ressortirent dans le petit matin, et prirent la route de l'appartement. Kurt savoura ce samedi matin dans les rues de New-York, ça faisait à peu près trois mois qu'il avait emménagé avec les trois filles mais il n'en croyait parfois pas ses yeux, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit dans L'Ohio. Il préféra chasser l'image de sa vie à Lima pour penser au présent, et au fait qu'il se trouvait déjà devant son immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa passer Cherrios en premier, qui monta à vive allure dans les escaliers attendant de temps en temps Kurt. Il préférait prendre le monte-charge mais Cherrios n'était pas de son avis et puis un peu d'exercice, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, il posa tous ses achats sur le comptoir et partis dans sa chambre ranger son manteau et ses chaussures. Il prit rapidement une petite douche pour se débarbouiller de sa soirée de la vieille et enfila un pantalon de survêtements, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et un sweat avec l'inscription de la NYADA dessus. C'était rare que Kurt s'habille ainsi étant très soigneux de son apparence mais parfois après des soirées et des nuits comme la dernière, cela lui convenait parfaitement pour trainer dans la maison.

Il revint dans le salon et mis la table attendant que ses trois colocataires se lèvent. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps, Quinn arriva en s'étirant dans le salon, encore en pyjama, ses cheveux courts tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval, quelques mèches s'échappèrent de sa coiffure, retombant sur son visage encore endormie. Kurt bu une gorgée de son café la regardant arriver dans sa direction. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle attendit patiemment qui pose son gobelet sur la table. Une fois le gobelet posé, Kurt ouvrit ses bras et accueilli Quinn qui s'installa sans attendre sur ses jambes et se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bien-être.

-Bonjour ma princesse, bien dormis ?

-Hum hum…. Tu es rentré tard cette nuit ?

-Je suis rentré y a une heure. Je nous ai ramené le petit déj.

-Merci mon cœur. Répondit Quinn en lui déposant un baisé sur la joue.

-On devrait songer sérieusement à vous marier tous les deux. Annonça Santana en entrant dans le salon avec Rachel encore endormie.

-T'es jalouse c'est tout car tu veux un câlin.

-Dans tes rêves Porcelaine. Par contre je veux bien t'épouser si tu apportes le café et le petit-déj tous les matins.

Kurt afficha un petit sourire tout en acceptant le baisé sur la joue de Santana suivit de celui de Rachel. Ils se levèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table.

-Alors comment était….. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Demanda Santana en attrapant le muffin au chocolat.

-Mika ? proposa Quinn

-Non c'était James ! Contredit Rachel

Kurt chercha pendant quelques instants le nom de sa conquête de la veille mais trouva aucune réponse.

-Enfin bref, comment c'était hier avec ta cent millièmes conquêtes ? Coupa Santana.

-Ben c'était… Flasque, mou et….flasque….

-Beurk, Grimaça Rachel.

-Franchement San' c'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans un de ses nouveaux bars dont t'as entendu parler par les autres élèves de l'école.

-Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi, ses trous du cul ne connaissent rien au lieu branché. Répondit Santana en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Et si ce soir on sortait tous les quatre, ça fait un moment, qu'on n'est pas sorti tous ensemble. Les 4G. Comme au lycée. Proposa Quinn.

Les trois autres se concertèrent du regard.

-Ca me parait une bonne idée, mais où ? Demanda Kurt.

- Y a une soirée ce soir au Dalton's. C'est un club branché dont tout le monde parle à l'école. Et sache Santana avant de commencer à cracher ton venin, rajouta Quinn en voyant la jeune brune commencer à ouvrir la bouche, que l'école du New-York city ballet ne connais que des lieux branchés et cool contrairement à la vôtre.

-Ça c'est vrai ! Rajouta Rachel.

Quinn leva la main en direction de Rachel attendant que cette dernière tape dedans ce qu'elle fit avec un immense sourire.

-Oh hé c'est bon les danseuses en tutu, on a se calme avant que je vous casse les deux jambes. Menaça Santana avant de s'attaquer à une nouvelle bouchée de son muffin.

Quinn esquissa un sourire vers Rachel qui lui rendit.

-Je me ferais bien un resto avant le Dalton's, ça vous dit ? interrogea Santana

Quinn, Kurt et Rachel acquiescèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de leur petit déjeuné à rigoler et à discuter de tout et de rien.

Le reste de la journée passa doucement, Quinn s'entraina sur sa nouvelle chorégraphie et demanda l'aide à Kurt pour les portés. Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Santana firent un peu de ménage dans la maison. L'après-midi, ils le passèrent ensemble, blottit tous quatre dans le canapé avec des chocolats chauds devant Black Swan à la demande de Quinn et Rachel. Kurt adoré ses moments-là avec ses meilleures amies, aucunes disputes, aucunes paroles inutiles, non juste eux quatre.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils partirent se préparer en vue de leur soirée. A leur arrivée à New-York, Kurt avait relooké ses trois amies en créature divine, glamour et tendance. Santana reconnu que Rachel était magnifique une fois débarrassé de ses pulls de mémères et sans son uniforme qu'elle avait porté ses trois dernières années.

Vers 20h ils sortirent de chez eux habillés de façon sublime de la tête au pied, Rachel était somptueuse dans sa robe courte à grosses paillettes noires et ses escarpins vernis, Santana avec sa robe près du corps rouge et au décolleté en V, quant à Quinn elle abordait une robe bustier blanche à perles dessinant à la perfection ses courbes et pour finir Kurt portait un de ses jeans blanc skins qui épousait ses longues et fines jambes avec ses fidèles doc martins noirs et une chemise noire qui fait ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Après avoir enfilés leurs beaux et chauds manteaux, ils partirent en direction du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent après leur passage. Ils profitaient à fond de leur nouvelle vie, Le milieu de la nuit de New-York avait envouté les quatre jeunes gens, et Santana les avait poussé à en profiter – « nous sommes jeune et beau, New-York nous tend les bras, dit la jeune femme » - et ils le firent.

* * *

-Blaine bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu dois nous accompagner et ça commence dans deux heures ! Râla Sébastian en voyant son ami écroulé sur le canapé.

Le dit Blaine était couché sur le ventre sur son canapé la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, un bras au-dessus de sa tête l'autre pendant dans le vide. Couché entre ses jambes, Moonwalk berger allemand de son espèce ronflait la tête posée sur la cuisse de son maître. Blaine ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la lumière lui brûlait la rétine, et lui provoqua un horrible mal de tête, un faible gémissement sorti de sa bouche pâteuse et à l'arrière-gout d'alcool. Il souleva lentement sa tête vers la direction de la voix présente dans la pièce. La silhouette de Sébastian se dessina au fur et à mesure que le léger voile blanc se leva de devant ses yeux.

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon, y a pas le feu ! Répondit le concerné en commençant à se lever du canapé faisant lever à contrecœur le gros toutou. Blaine caressa son chien pendant quelques instants rendant l'animal enjoué.

-Oh et va te laver, tu pues l'alcool et tu pus tout court ! T'as bu combien de bouteilles hier ?

-Ferme là Seb, t'es pas mon père !

-Ça c'est sûr !

Blaine lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et partir vers la salle de bain en grommelant des insultes envers Sébastian.

-Connard…. Entendit Sébastian sortir de la bouche du bouclé.

-J'ai entendu ! Répondit à haute voix le châtain, Et t'as intérêt ce soir d'être à l'heure, sinon je dis à Puck de te botter ton petit cul sexy qui fait craquer tout le monde, j'aurais trop de remord à le faire!

Pour seul réponse il entendit l'eau de la douche couler à travers la cloison.

-Rhmm… Ton maître n'est qu'un petit con ! Siffla le châtain au berger allemand assis à côté de lui qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux sombre et sa gueule ouverte.

Cela arrivait régulièrement que Sébastian retrouve Blaine dans cet état. Le châtain et ses autres amis ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire si ce n'était qu'être présent au près du bouclé. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était dans cet état. Sébastian alla dans la cuisine préparer un café corsé à son ami, le temps qu'il termine sa douche. Blaine réapparu au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, dans un meilleur état. Il portait seulement un jean et une serviette autour de son cou.

-Si tu cherches à allumer tout le quartier, sache que tu es sur la bonne voie ! Annonça Sébastian avec une voix sombre et sensuel tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaine, amusé par son ami de longue date. Il attrapa la tasse tendu par Sébastian et bu une première délicieuse gorgée.

-Merci.

-De rien, bon alors comment c'est passé le reste de ta soirée ? On t'a plu vu après le show.

-C'est un peu flou…. Je me souviens juste d'être allé avec Ian au Isis et après c'est le trou noir…. répondit Blaine.

En faites il se souvenait assez bien du reste de sa soirée, il se souvenait d'avoir bu plus que de raison avec Ian, d'avoir dansé lascivement avec Ian et plusieurs hommes, et ensuite de s'être fait sucer par un gars dans les toilettes de la boite, d'être rentré avec un autre chez lui, de l'avoir baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher pendant une semaine et de l'avoir foutu à la porte après. Il se foutait royalement de savoir s'il avait réussi à marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

-Hum… Je vois… Tu sais Blaine Devon Anderson qu'à force de te fréquenter, je sais quand tu mens et l'a t'es en train de te foutre de ma royalement de ma gueule et j'aime pas du tout ça !

-Quoi tu veux que je te raconte comment je me suis fait suçais et comment j'ai défoncé le cul d'un autre ?! S'énerva Blaine.

-Non c'est bon, je risque d'en faire des cauchemars. Par contre Blaine, j'espère que tu n'as pas ….

-Non, coupa le bouclé.

-Et que tu t'es….

-OUI !

-Bon…. Et s'il te plait arrête de trainer avec Ian, ce gars n'est pas net….

Blaine scruta pendant quelques secondes le visage de Sébastian, il pouvait lire la crainte de son ami sur ses traits. Cela culpabilisa un peu Blaine de voir son ami se faire autant de soucis pour lui. Il tenait vraiment à lui, en même temps c'était un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Ecoute Seb, c'est gentil de te soucier de moi mais je sais me débrouiller tout seul…

-Blaine…

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se refermer suivit de plusieurs pas qui venaient dans leur direction. Sébastian lança un regard à Blaine lui signifiant que la conversation était clairement pas terminée….Sur le seuil de la cuisine ils pouvaient voir leurs trois autres meilleurs amis.

-Salut mes chéris ! S'écria Puck en entrain dans la cuisine suivit de Marley et Finn.

-Va vraiment falloir que je vous apprenne à frapper avant d'entrer à tous les quatre ! Grommela Blaine

-Bonjour à toi mon sucre d'orge ! Répondit Sébastian en rigolant, ignorant le caractère grognon de Blaine.

Marley et Finn les saluèrent plus calmement. Marley alla directement dans les bras de Blaine et lui déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

-Puck tu sais parfois je m'interroge si t'es vraiment hétéro et pas un gay refoulé. S'amusa Sébastian

-Oh non t'inquiètes, mon puckzillator est réservé à l'usage exclusive de ses dames !

-Ca commence à devenir vraiment bizarre entre vous deux. Rétorqua Blaine tenant toujours Marley dans ses bras.

-On dirait que tu deviens un peu plus loquace Anderson, fit remarquer Sébastian avec un petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Blaine roula des yeux avant de les poser sur son amie, qui lui fit un doux sourire.

-Tu peux parler Blaine, à vous trois vous faites un vieux couple. Se manifesta Finn accoudé au bar.

-Je….

-A ta place, je ne contredirai pas, car franchement plus vieux couple que vous trois y a pas ! Taquina Marley n'arrivant pas à cacher son rire naissant.

Blaine baissa son regard sur sa jeune amie et sans crier gare, il l'attrapa et la balança sur son épaule pour l'emmener en courant dans le salon. Il l'a balança dans son canapé et commença une impitoyable séance de chatouilles au niveau des côtes de la jeune femme qui se débattait, tout en hurlant de rire.

-AHHHHHHHH Blaine ARRETE ! ARRETE ! Hurla Marley en pleine crise de fou rire.

Les trois autres garçons les observèrent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait du bien de voir leur ami comme ça, avec le sourire aux lèvres, car ses moments étaient rare et précieux.

* * *

-Non mais je vous jure, Cassandra July est la pire des peaux de vaches qu'il existe sur terre ! S'exclama Kurt avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu là?! demanda Rachel en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

-Non demande à Santana, ce qu'elle a osé dire à Emily Gordon, hier matin, s'exclama Kurt en lançant un appel à l'aide à la belle latino.

-C'est vrai, soupira Santana, c'est une vrai peau de vache, à côté je suis un enfant de cœur. Et pour ce qu'elle a dit à notre chère Emily, elle lui a dit après avoir fait un faux pas de danse, qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle et de d'aller traire des vaches, car une telle désolation ne peut que rayer son parquet de danse.

Quinn et Rachel écarquillèrent leurs yeux en regardant Santana raconter les faits.

- Et ensuite elle l'a fait danser la chorégraphie pendant trois heures d'affilées sans pause avec nous dans la pièce avec l'interdiction de quitter la salle, tant que les pas ne lui convenait pas. Pour qu'on puisse voir que c'est à cause des gens comme Emily que le niveau de Broadway est en baisse.

Rachel et Quinn restèrent bouche bée devant les propos de leur amie.

-Mais c'est humiliant ! S'exclama Rachel.

-Oui mais quand on connait sa réputation ce n'est pas étonnant. Renchérit la jeune blonde en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-En plus d'être une garce, c'est une alcoolique, doublée d'une cougar qui couche avec ses élèves. Entonna Santana avec son plus beau sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ses trois amis en chœur complètement sous le choc de la révélation de Santana.

Kurt se redressa de son siège et prêta toute son attention à sa partenaire de la NYADA. Il avait entendu quelques commérages de couloirs rien de concret mais si ça venait de Santana, la reine des potins comme il l'aimait l'appeler, cela changeait tout. Santana savait tout ce qui passé partout et sur tout. Santana se redressa à son tour, et posa son verre sur la table avant de se pencher un peu plus en avant. Rachel, Quinn et Kurt firent de mêmes.

-Il y a deux jours, j'ai surpris notre chère Cassandra July s'envoyer en l'air avec un second année, Brody, je crois. Raconta Santana, fière des têtes que faisaient ses amis complètement abasourdis.

-Brody ?! S'exclama Rachel horrifiée.

-Et oui ma vieille, renchérit Kurt, je te l'avais dit qu'il était louche. Rassure moi que tu ne l'as pas suivis jusqu'à chez elle pour l'espionner ? interrogea Kurt sur un ton désapprobateur à Santana.

-Non Hummel, répondit Santana sur un air faussement vexé, je les ai surpris en train de le faire sur le piano de la salle de danse sur ce même piano où tu t'es couché en attendant ton tour de danse, hier.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Kurt oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu public peuplé de monde qui c'était retourné à présent vers eux.

Kurt s'empourpra rapidement voyant tous les regards braqués sur eux. Il fit un signe d'excuse et tout le monde reprirent leurs conversations.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Grogna Kurt envers Santana.

-Noooooooon c'était plus drôle comme ça, et la tête de Cassandra quand elle t'a vu couché dessus, valait le détour.

-Ils t'ont vu faire ton voyeurisme ? Demanda calmement Quinn.

-Non, je suis une pro. Et puis ils étaient trop occupés à se nettoyer les amygdales pour me voir.

-Mais ils ont fait ça quand ? Interrogea Rachel

-Ben entre la fin du cours de 13h et le début de celui de 13h15, se moqua Santana, T'as de ses questions Berry parfois…. Vers 18h, il n'y avait plus personnes, à par eux, et la personne de rangements de ce jour-là…. Qu'ils avaient oublié, s'amusa Santana, c'est-à-dire moi.

-Pourtant pour t'oublier, il en faut, se moqua Quinn.

Santana lança un regard perçant à la danseuse pendant qu'elle rigolait avec Kurt et Rachel. Les trois amis se calmèrent et le silence retomba sur la table. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt reprit la parole.

-Je ne comprend que cette femme est le droit d'être prof, déjà c'est un tyran, une folle, une alcoolique certes elle danse bien et a connu un petit succès, mais elle est ingérable et imprévisible.

-Genre toi tu l'es pas peut-être. Attaqua Santana.

-Haha très drôle, mais je maintiens mes dires, elle ne devrait pas enseigner. Et en plus elle couche avec ses élèves. Désolée Rachel mais Brody à des goûts bizarre. Dit le châtain en lançant un regard désolé à son amie qui digéra avec beaucoup de difficulté la nouvelle. Elle l'avait rencontré à la fête de la rentrée de la NYADA à laquelle elle avait été invitée avec Quinn par Santana et Kurt.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était une relation des plus houleuses, on aurait plutôt dit une relation amis plus si affinité. Car Rachel revenait régulièrement avec d'autres hommes à l'appartement. Elle cherchait le grand amour, mais c'était une quête des plus dures que la vie annoncée.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse coucher avec son prof, c'est…. Commença Kurt cherchant les bons mots, malsains, puis elle est quand même beaucoup plus vieille que lui.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Hummel. Rajouta Santana en fronçant les sourcils et faisant mine de chercher. Cette relation est…., tenta-t-elle .

-T'es sûr que tu veux trouver un mot ? interrogea Quinn. De toute façon se ne sont pas vos affaires, mais les leurs laissez les faire.

- Fabray je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire, s'énerva Santana en pointant son doigt vers elle.

-Tout doux San', répondit Quinn en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la diva.

Kurt admiré se pouvoir de manipulation de la jeune femme. Elle arrivait à mener n'importe quelle personne par le bout du nez, que ce soit le vieil homme aigri au jeune homme puceau.

-Excusez-moi, intervint un serveur en arrivant avec un plateau et une coupe de champagne.

Il déposa un dessous de verre devant Kurt et posa délicatement la coupe devant lui.

-Cadeau de la part du jeune homme au bar avec la veste en cuir. Renseigna-t-il en indiquant discrètement un jeune homme aux yeux bleu et cheveux blond accoudé au bar.

-Merci, remercia Kurt avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme aux atouts avantageux.

Les trois filles firent de même et observèrent le jeune homme qui était plutôt canon.

-Sympa pour nous, pesta Rachel, il aurait pu nous en offrir une à nous aussi !

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez à son goût si tu vois ce que je veux dire… rétorqua Kurt.

-Pourquoi sont-ils tous de l'autre bord ?! Demanda Santana en observant l'échange silencieux entre Kurt et l'inconnu. Tous les mecs canons et géniaux font partis de gayland ?!

Kurt arrêta son manège avec l'homme au bar et se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard noir et un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Santana se rendit compte trop tard de sa gaffe et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

-Tu vois ça j'en doute fortement, et pour ta gouverne, la plus part des hommes, voir tous les hommes sont des gros porcs, sans cervelles et qui pensent…

-Ok, coupa Santana en levant les mains, je retire ce que j'ai dit. La vache pour un gay, tu apprécies les mecs d'une manière particulière.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! dit sèchement Kurt en fixant toujours Santana du regard.

-Oui je sais très bien pourquoi, mais c'est du passé…. C'était au lycée…

- Justement c'est là que ça doit faire le moins mal… C'est censé être le passage de la découverte et non celui de l'enfer…. Conclu Kurt en se levant et partant vers le bel inconnu.

Quinn, Rachel et Santana regardèrent partir Kurt sans pouvoir intervenir étant donné qu'il était à présent en grande conversation avec le jeune blond.

-Parfois l'ancien Kurt me manque, murmura Rachel, levant un regard triste vers son ami qui n'a pas toujours était frivole et remplit de colère.

-Oui moi aussi, répondis Quinn, mais malgré ça, il restera toujours mon petit cœur que je soutiendrai quoi qu'il en soit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit….une machine à sexe qui refoule ses sentiments…. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'i soutenir.

-Santana à ta place je ne l'a ramènerai pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

-Ferme là, Quinn ! S'énerva Santana.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent en chiens de faïences pendant quelques instants avant que Rachel n'intervint.

-Les filles temps mort, si on pouvait passer une soirée tranquille pour une fois sans se battre ça serait sympa !

Les deux filles regardèrent Rachel avec un regard dur, mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire étant trop habitué à voir ses regards.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça ne marche pas, rajouta-t-elle en prenant son verre, essayez sur vos larbins vous aurez peut-être une chance. Mais en attendant essayons de passer une bonne soirée pour une fois. S'il vous plait. Supplia Rachel en regardant à tour de rôle les deux jeunes femmes assises à ses côtés.

Santana soupira et lâcha l'affaire ainsi que Quinn qui à présent, regardait Kurt tout sourire avec l'inconnu.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Kurt.

-Jonathan, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, et vous ?

-Kurt.

-Enchantez Kurt.

Kurt serra la main de Jonathan, avec un beau sourire qui faisait craquer chacune de ses conquêtes.

-Vous faites quoi de beau à New-York ? interrogea Kurt en sirotant sa coupe de champagne.

-Et bien je viens de rentrer dans la police, je suis inspecteur.

Kurt avala sa gorgée de travers, une petite panique monta en lui, il avait dix-huit ans et n'était pas majeur pour boire de l'alcool.

- Relaxe Kurt, je ne suis pas en service. Taquina Jonathan voyant le stresse soudain de Kurt.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que vous me passiez les menottes. Renchérit Kurt ayant retrouvé très rapidement son aplomb.

Jonathan rigola et trouva de plus en plus Kurt à son goût, surtout son cul moulé dans ce jean.

-Vous me paraissez jeune pour être inspecteur, fit remarquer Kurt, vous avez quel âge ?

-Et bien j'ai 22 ans. Répondit le jeune homme. J'espère que mon grand âge ne vous effraie pas, car je serais déçu de vous voir partir en courant.

Kurt rigola.

-Vous savez on a que quatre ans de différences. Fit remarquer Kurt en fixant Jonathan dans les yeux.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'inspecteur réduisant un peu plus l'espace en eux, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jonathan qui le regarda avec un regard remplit de désir et rapprocha sa bouche pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

-Et j'aime goûter à de nouvelles aventures….

Kurt recula lentement et fixa sa nouvelle proie, savourant l'effet qu'il avait sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Intéressant…. Articula Jonathan en fixant toujours Kurt du regard.

Sans qu'il est le temps de rajouter un mot, trois tornades leurs foncèrent dessus.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Quinn, mais nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

-Oh, J'arrive dans quelques secondes, répondit Kurt à la jeune femme avant de se retourner vers Jonathan qui avait l'air un peu déçu.

- Désolé, mais ses trois harpies ne me lâcheront pas, ce n'est que partie remise.

-Je l'espère bien, je peux avoir ton numéro ? demanda Jonathan en lui tendant son portable.

-Bien sûr.

Kurt en entrain rapidement son numéro avant de rendre le portable au beau blond. Et lui lancer un regard fort en luxure que ce dernier lui rendit.

-Porcelaine, dépêche-toi. Râla Santana.

Santana lui lança son manteau Burberry, qu'il rattrapa juste à temps. Il fixa Santana d'un air glacial et dur. Ce manteau lui avait couté la peau des fesses. Santana se ficha royalement de ses menaces silencieuses, elle en subissait vingt par jours. Après un dernier salut à « Point Break » comme l'avait rebaptisé Santana, ils sortirent dans l'hiver de New-York, quelques flocons tombèrent sur la ville qui brillait de mille feux.

* * *

-Oh Blaine ne me dit pas que tu as pris ton chien avec ?! Râla Wes en voyant entrer le bouclé avec Moonwalk à ses côtés.

-Ben comme tu peux le voir…..Si !

-Et tu vas le mettre où pendant la soirée ?! Et ne me répond pas dans mon bureau, sinon je t'assomme avec le marteau ! Menaça Wes en attrapant un marteau en bois sur la table.

Blaine rigola et resta à l'entrée du bureau.

-Je vais rester à une bonne distance de toi, tu en serais capable, tu es dangereux avec ce truc entre les mains. Se moqua Blaine en pointant du doigt l'objet en question.

-AH AH très drôle, je me marre…. Articula Wes, Je ne veux pas Moonwalk ici ce soir.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière quand il t'a permis de draguer le mannequin français.

Wes se renfrogna, savant pertinemment que c'était grâce au chien qu'il avait pu parler à la jeune femme.

-C'est bon il peut rester dans mon bureau….. Mais attention, s'il fait le moindre dégât, c'est toi qui payeras !

-Il ne fera rien à ton bureau, Wes, et tu le sais très bien. Sinon ce n'est pas que parler de mon chien pendant une heure me déplaise mais on pourrait parler d'autre chose.

- Ouais, tu sais ce qu'a choisi Seb comme chanson ? demanda Wes. Et j'espère qu'il n'a pas choisi une de votre groupe, déjà d'une ça serait de la triche et de deux Kitty lui ferait payer cher.

-Tu crois qu'il a peur du minimoy blond en furie? demanda Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

-Anderson tu ose m'appeler minimoy alors que ton chien pourrait te servir de poney, je croyais que les hobbits n'étaient pas méchants, que c'étaient de gentils petits hommes ! Encore une désillusion…. Rétorqua la jeune blonde en entrant à son tour dans le bureau avec Sébastian un bras autour de ses épaules et Marley à leurs côtés.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Untroubled, où est le reste de ta troupe ?! demanda Blaine en embrassant la chanteuse sur le sommet de son crâne.

Blaine attrapa Marley par réflexe pour son câlin habituel. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela ne choqua personne à force de les voir ainsi. C'était vraiment une magnifique amitié qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Nick et Jeff sont sur scène en train de répéter et Sam est parti en urgence pour l'Ohio, son père c'est cassé la jambe. Wes il va te manquer un chanteur ce soir.

-Quoi ?! Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt !

-Bien sûr on aurait dû dire à son père de t'envoyer un mail pour t'annoncer qu'il allait tomber du toit ! S'emporta Kitty.

Sébastian exerça une légère pression avec son bras pour serrer la jeune un peu plus contre lui.

-Excuse…..

-Non c'est moi, tu as raison, ma réaction est stupide… Mais il me manque toujours un chanteur…. Marmonna Wes en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

Wes poussa un profond soupir en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau avant de s'arrêter devant Blaine qui gratté à présent la tête de son chien tout en ayant Marley prêt de lui. Une idée lui traversa la tête.

-oooooooooohhhhh Blaine… claironna Wes.

Le concerné leva la tête et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et vit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

-Non….

-S'il te plaiiiiiiit…. Supplia Wes, tu pourras laisser Moonwalk autant que tu veux dans mon bureau et le ravager s'il veut.

-Mais je n'ai rien préparé et….

-Blaine… tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas une ou deux chansons en tête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… hésita Blaine. Et puis y a encore Puck de notre groupe….

-Puck anime avec moi, répondit Wes, il ne peut pas.

-Il y a encore Finn !

-Non, il est parti avec Sam et Brittany pour le soutenir, répondit Marley.

-Blaine ce n'est pas un concert, c'est juste une chanson… Une petite chanson… Et en plus tu es fait pour la scène, tu as un don, la scène et toi, vous ne faites qu'un…. Tu as toujours aimé la scène. Et il va falloir que tu recommences petit à petit à être en public en septembre tu n'auras pas le choix.

Blaine baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque.

-On sera la si tu as un souci, Blaine…Rassura Kitty qui étais des plus sincère. Et Marley la connaissant ne laissera pas son Blainey.

Marley acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de déposer un baisé sur la joue du bouclé. Blaine leva son regard vers ses amis et vit une lueur d'espoir dans leur regard.

-Ok, céda Blaine commençant à sentir le stresse monter en lui.

Tout le monde dans le bureau se réjouit de la nouvelle, ça faisait un bon moment que le chanteur du groupe n'était pas remonté sur scène, devant un public, et chanter. Blaine sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, des montées de sueur s'emparer de lui. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et ordonna à Moonwalk de rester avec eux. Il avait besoin d'air frais, de se concentrer. Il n'était pas remonté sur scène depuis…. Même y pensé était dur…. A cause de lui le groupe en avait souffert, mais ses amis et partenaire, l'avait soutenu et aidé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Petit à petit il remonté la pente même si parfois le parcourt était rude.

* * *

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre bras dessus bras dessous dans les rues de New-York, leurs rires faisaient échos dans le milieu de la nuit. Ils ne prirent pas de taxi pour aller jusqu'au Dalton's qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du restaurant. Ils voulaient profiter de la ville et de ses merveilles. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le fameux club. Le club se trouvait dans un bâtiment à la façade fait en briques rouge, deux énormes portes en chêne faisaient barrage à la musique qui provenait de l'intérieur, mais surtout au-dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire en grosses lettres or et écrit en Italique « Dalton's ».

-Pas mal, fit remarquer Kurt en admirant la façade.

-Ouais et surtout la file d'attente qui est aussi grande que la garde-robe de Lady Hummel, constata Santana en lorgnant la file d'attente qui s'étendaient tout le long du bâtiment. Santana grogna de mécontentement ne voulant surtout pas patienter d'une dans le froid et de deux avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ma garde-robe t'emmerde Santana….Murmura Kurt au creux de l'oreille de la brune mais avec un beau sourire de garce.

-On va vraiment devoir attendre ? demanda Rachel, grelotant à présent qu'ils aient arrêté de bouger.

-Non….Répondit Quinn avec un beau sourire.

Elle les entraina jusqu'au videur au costume des plus étranges, un blazer bleu nuit, aux bordures rouge et un D brodé sur la poitrine de la même écriture que celle de l'enseigne de couleur rouge. La cravate bicolore était assortit à la veste, une chemise blanche, et un pantalon tout simple de couleur anthracite accompagnés la tenue.

-Kurt, tu devrais proposer un relooking des tenues de ce bar au patron, franchement ça craint, commenta Santana en détaillant des yeux les vêtements du jeune homme.

-Non, J'aime bien ce blazer, répondit Kurt en toute sincérité. Je trouve que ça correspond bien au lieu.

Santana lui lança un regard surpris avant de reposer son regard sur le dit blazer, au bout de quelques secondes, elle en revient à la même conclusion. Kurt quant à lui il prêta attention à sa princesse qui s'adressait avec un sourire digne de Grâce Kelly au videur, qui était littéralement sous le charme de la demoiselle.

-Chris, Naya, Lea, il faut que vous montrez vaut pièce d'identité. Sourit Quinn.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Kurt sortit sa fausse pièce d'identité, tout comme les deux autres filles. Kurt était en grande admiration devant sa belle qui lui adressa discrètement un petit clin d'œil. Au bout de deux minutes le videur laissa Quinn, Kurt, Rachel et Santana rentrer dans l'un des bars des plus branché de New-York, le Dalton's.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Les 4G restèrent sans voix devant le lieu qui faisait penser à l'intérieur d'un château. Un bar en bois se trouvait au fond avec trois barmaids en pleine activité. Sur sa droite un lieu de discussions où il y a avait des tables toujours en accord avec la pièce et le bar. D'énormes canapés marron capitonnés et moelleux desservaient la pièce. Mais ce qui surtout attiré le regard c'était l'immense podium qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. De l'autre côté du bar, se trouvait la piste de danse qui rejoignait le podium qui était au milieu de la pièce.

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est impressionnant. Articula Rachel fasciné par le lieu.

-Tu parles de quoi de la pièce ou du boys band en blazer qui se dandine sur le podium, interrogea Santana sans quitter des yeux le dit boys band.

-Le videur m'a annoncé que c'était une soirée spéciale ce soir, une vente aux enchères…. Raconta Quinn.

-Super, maugréèrent Kurt et Santana.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, annonça Quinn avec un sourire naissant.

Kurt et Santana s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif à l'annonce de la jeune femme qui était championne question surprise bizarre en tout genre.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Kurt.

-Une vente aux enchères humaines ! Entonna Quinn.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et réussit après quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Une vente aux enchères humaines ! « Y–a qu'à New-York pour voir ça. » Pensa Kurt, littéralement emballé par l'idée.

-La je l'avoue Quinny je m'incline devant tes idées de soirée. Dit Kurt en faisant une petite révérence devant la jeune Blonde.

Quinn sourit au jeune homme avant de déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

-Venez, on va s'assoir là-bas on aura une bonne vu sur le podium.

Le petit groupe suivit Quinn jusqu'à un canapé positionné pile en face du podium après avoir donné leur manteau au « dressing ». Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et profitèrent du reste de la chanson « Uptown Girl » chanté le groupe de garçons en blazer. Un serveur en blazer prit rapidement leurs commandes à la fin de la chanson.

-Okay les amis, s'exclama un homme asiatique avec un marteau dans la main face à un pupitre dans l'angle du podium. On applaudit bien fort les Warblers pour leur interprétation de « Uptown Girl ».

Les 4G applaudirent en même temps que toute la salle.

-Les Warblers ! S'exclama Rachel, je connais ce groupe, ils sont connus pour être une chorale à capella.

-Ca m'étonnait aussi que tu ramènes ta science Berry…maugréa Santana.

-Non Santana, elle à raison, ils sont de plus en plus connue à New-York, intervint Quinn.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel se moquant totalement du groupe, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le début des festivités. Kurt observa la salle silencieusement trouvant l'endroit tout à fait exquis et si la soirée se terminait en beauté, pourquoi pas y revenir, de plus il y a avait pas mal de mecs canon en blazer.

Le serveur revint avec leurs verres. Ils trinquèrent tous les quatre, au 4G et à leur nuit de folie. Tous la salle arrêta ses occupations et se concentra sur ce qui se passé sur le podium.

-Ok les amis, la vente aux enchères va commencer. Continua l'homme au marteau. Je suis Wes, votre maître de cérémonie. Je rappelle les règles, chaque prétendant va défiler sur le podium en chantant une chanson. A la fin de la chanson l'enchère est ouverte. Le gagnant aura le droit à une heure en tête à tête avec son lot au bar ou dans la salle avec les consommations offertes par la maison. Les lots ne sont pas remboursables ou échangeable. Tous les bénéfices seront reversé à l'association Dalton's pour la lutte contre la drogue et le soutien des jeunes à sortir de ce milieu.

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la pièce. Une soirée distrayante et en plus pour une bonne cause, Kurt avoua que l'idée était brillante, mais faut-il que les lots soit intéressant, canon et sache un minimum chanter et danser. Le châtain continua de regarder tranquillement l'agitation qui se passait sur le podium qui faisait un peu penser à une scène de défilé mais en plus large. Il se mit soudain à rêvasser à de magnifiques mannequins défilent devant ses yeux. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un nouvel homme avait pris place au côté du dénommé Wes et crée une certaine agitation dans la salle. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que Quinn avait arrêté de respirer devant l'inconnu.

-Fabray, un peu plus et tu baves ! Se moqua Santana en donnant un léger coup de coude à Rachel pour qu'elle regarde son amie.

Rachel se pencha au-dessus de Santana pour regarder son amie qui était complètement captivé par ce qui se passé sur la scène.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez Noah Puckerman que vous connaissez plus sous le nom de Puck, du groupe Madness, c'est un honneur pour moi de l'avoir à mes côtés pour cette….

Wes n'eut pas le temps de terminé que Puck lui arracha le micro des mains s'attirant un regard assassin du jeune homme et des rires de la salle.

- Bordel Montgomery on n'est pas dans un salon de thé, joue avec ton marteau et j'anime ! S'exclama Puckerman.

Kurt sortit enfin de sa rêverie et rigola devant la petite scène de ménage qui se passait sur scène. Il regarda aussi dans la même direction que le jeune homme sur scène, qui était dirigé vers lui, mais plus précisément sur la jeune blonde assise à ses côtés. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire devant le rougissement de son amie. Elle détourna rapidement son regard pour le poser sur Kurt qui la regardait avec un sourire remplit de sous-entendu.

-Ok tout le monde, Le puckzilla qui se trouve devant vous, va vous en mettre pleins les yeux, vous montrer de la chair fraîches à prendre…

-C'est quoi c'est un écureuil écrasé qu'il a sur la tête ? interrogea Santana en plissant des yeux.

-San ! Menaça Quinn.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de riposter en lâchant son venin que Kurt intervint en changeant de sujet.

-Madness ? Demanda Kurt. Vous connaissez ce groupe ?

-Oui… répondit Rachel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné….soupira Santana en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

Ses deux amis ignorèrent ses commentaires et se penchèrent pour écouter Rachel.

-Je sais que c'est un groupe composé d'amis d'enfance, qu'ils font ça pour le plaisir, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on ne les a pas revu sur scène enfin surtout le chanteur, qui est soit dit en passant à tomber par terre, s'excita Rachel, et vous devriez savoir vous deux, futur talents de Broadway , ajouta-t-elle en désignant Kurt et Santana du doigts, que d'une il y a la star de Broadway Sébastian Smythe et de deux que le chanteur n'est rien d'autre qu'une ancienne star de Broadway….

Une musique techno commença empêchant Rachel de continuer son histoire. Kurt grimaça au volume de la musique qui était un peu trop fort, mais il comprit que cela était fait pour mettre le public encore plus en délire. Il aurait bien voulu entendre le reste de l'histoire de Rachel. Qui pouvait bien être le chanteur de ce groupe, Rachel n'était pas dans tous ses états pour une star quelconque.

-Attention à vos yeux, les spécimens que vous allez voir vont vous faire perdre la tête et un conseil…. laissez-vous faire, c'est pour la bonne cause, Annonça Puck en animant la foule en marchant sur toute la longueur du podium.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du podium avant de se retourner vers son ami au pupitre.

-Wes à ton marteau ! S'exclama Puck.

Wes se manifesta en brandissant son fidèle marteau, debout derrière son pupitre. Les deux hommes avaient toute l'attention de la salle qui commençait à être en délire. Il avait aussi l'attention de Kurt qui ne se doutait pas un instant que cette soirée allait être mémorable.

* * *

Alors ce premier chapitre vous a t-il plu?

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ne pas avoir eu la rencontre de Klaine dans ce chapitre. Mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt. ;-)

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. =)

Pour l'école de Kurt et Santana c'est la NYADA

Pour l'école de Rachel et Quinn c'est l'école du New-York city ballet. Cette école existe vraiment mais je vous le dis je sais pas du tout le programme de cette école donc je vais faire les choses à ma sauce.

A la prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Klaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hey Hey! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je pensais pas pouvoir poster aussi vite, temps mieux, mais vous y habituez pas trop, car je me connais je vais être souvent à la bourre XD

Merci Merci Merci pour vos review elle m'ont fait énormément plaisir et motivé pour la suite!

Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter en tapant: lafolleduklaine

**ANONYMEUUH:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira! ;-)

**CheesyKitten:** On ne peut être que fan de ses fics elles sont géniiiiiiiales, merveillllleuses! Je suis très contente que ce premier chapitre t'es plu! =D J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira.

**CrissColfer21:**MA DARLIIIIIIINNNNNNG! Oui tu es ma privilégier! Donc tu savais à quoi t'attendre XD. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas que Glee m'appartient car ça serait Klaineland et se serait interdit au moins de 18 ans... En faites si faut que j'en touche deux mots à Ryan. Oui Kurt est "légèrement" Olé olé. Ouiiiiiiiiiiii Darling on ira à New-York. Tkt je t'aiderai à les défoncer ce qui abandonnent leurs chiens. C'est inhumain. MDRR Tu m'as tué avec Ethan, mais non le déteste pas il n'a rien fait de mal, et oui tu vas le revoir. Oh mais tu m'as tué avec ton mode psy/mère poule avec Blaine. Tu vas savoir ce qui c'est passé mais pas tout de suite. J'adore les chiens! J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais bcp de mal à l'écouter s'il me parlait torse nu. Le rêve. Puck et Seb les conneries ils vont en dire et en faire. J'adore le AndeRose et Le Fabummel je voulais trop en écrire. Finn sera là. Oh mais comment tu m'as tué avec Kurt en le convoquant à une séance de thérapie. XD Tu vas devenir la psy de mon Klaine XD. Je pense que Jonathan n'a pas intérêt à croiser ton chemin... Euh bon je vais me taire. XD Qui n'aime pas le Je suis contente que cette idée de rencontre te plaise. Et pour ce qui c'est passé pour Blaine tu le seras dans quelques chapitres ;-) Merci merci merci merci encore Darling pour ton énoooooorme et merveilleuse review ! J'étais aux anges. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. =D

**Carole97400:**Merci bcp pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Oui je sais il n'y avait pas trop de Klaine voir pas du tout dans ce premier chapitre, mais il y en a un peu plus dans celui là et énormément dans le suivant. ;-) J'adore m'amuser avec les vraies identités des acteurs. Encore merci j'espère que la suite te plaira ;-)

**darecrisp: **Hey un grand merci pour ta review elle m'a tué. XD Fix you j'en suis devenue accro, je peux plus m'en passer.=D J'adore le Fabummel et Anderose, je voulais trop en écrire, donc voilà et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Puck, j'adore aussi, il me vend du rêve. XD Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer dans le second chapitre. Ohhhhh oui des bébés Klainnnnnnne j'en veuuuuuux! Pardon... XD Mais j'aime beaucoup ton idée du futur pour Klaine, j'en suis même une adepte. Mdrrr pourquoi pas une romance pour les toutous mais en moins compliquée que celle de Klaine. XD Merci encore pour ta review qui était géniale. j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Klaainer**: Dsl d'avoir coupé là, je suis un peu sadique,je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. :-)

* * *

-Alors attention le premier lot est une de nos divas aux charmes les plus envoutants, sa voix vous cloue sur place, sa beauté vous éblouie, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour la chérie du groupe Madness, Marley ! Annonça Puck en désignant une des entrées du podium, où une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et au sourire d'ange montait sur scène.

Toute la salle acclama la jeune femme qui les salua en retour. Puck s'avança jusqu'à Marley et déposa un rapide baisé sur sa joue. Un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage. Avant de se mettre en place devant son micro. Les lumières s'affaiblir laissant comme seul éclairage les nombreuses bougies qui étaient posées sur les tables et dans la salle.

-Quel charmant petit couple ! rétorqua Santana avec un sourire en coin et regard provocateur envers Quinn.

Cette dernière soupira d'agacement et se força à regarder devant elle et non son amie qui prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner. Soudain la danseuse sentit une main rassurante dans la sienne, elle leva son regard vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que son petit cœur, Kurt. Kurt reporta son regard sur la jeune chanteuse qui était sur scène, son visage lui était familier, où avait-il bien pu la voir….

-C'est Marley Rose ?! demanda Kurt, la star de Broadway ! S'exclama Kurt sous le choc.

-Oui, répondis Rachel sous le choc, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle faisait partie du groupe.

-Comment peux-tu oublié une femme comme elle ? Interrogea Santana.

-Hé ça va je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout !

-Ah ben c'est une première !

-Tout doux les filles ! Coupa Kurt.

-VA Y MARLEY ARRACHE TOUT ! s'écria Puck en revenant vers le pupitre où était Wes.

Un faible battement s'éleva dans la salle, ainsi que le chant des chœurs qui avaient pris place dans un coin de la scène. Kurt arriva à distinguer les chœurs qui étaient quatre femmes accompagnant Marley avec beaucoup de réussite, donnant plus de puissance à la chanson.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight**

** Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

** I got a reason that you**

** Who should take me home tonight**

** I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight**

** Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

** Right on the limb is where we know**

** We both belong tonight**

** It's hard to feel the rush**

** To brush the dangerous**

** I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

** Where we can both fall far in love**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

** Out on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

** I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

** The edge, the edge, the edge**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

Le public explosa au moment du refrain, les gens dansaient, chantaient et acclamaient Marley. Sa voix était en effet d'une incroyable beauté et d'une grande puissance. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Kurt savoura cet instant, qui était à la rigolade et la bonne humeur, pas de prise de tête, pas de dispute. Juste de la musique.

** Another shot before we kiss the other side**

** Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

** I'm on the edge of something final**

** We call life tonight, alright, alright**

** Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

** Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

Kurt regarda autour de lui, et fut étonné de voir un couple gay s'embrasser devant tout le monde, il regarda attentivement le public et vit deux autres couples gay se tenir la main, se câliner ou s'embrasser à côté d'autres couples qui étaient clairement hétéro mais qui se souciaient le moins du monde de ce qu'ils faisaient. Un point de plus pour cet endroit. Il observa encore un peu les hommes présents dans la salle, avant d'être attiré par une masse bouclé qui marchait vers le bar avant de disparaitre derrière une porte avec l'écriteau « privé »dessus. Des boucles. C'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à voir.

**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name**

** Tonight, alright, alright**

** It's hard to feel the rush**

** To brush the dangerous**

** I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

** Where we can both fall far in love**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

** Out on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

** I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

** The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

Le public était complètement déchainé. Même Santana s'amusait au jeu qu'avait installé Marley avec le public avec les « the edge ». Le public chantait, dansait avec elle. Santana se leva du canapé et se mit à danser, elle se retourna vers ses amis et les fit se lever à leur tour. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle dansa avec son partenaire de danse de la NYADA dans une danse survolté.

**I'm on the edge with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

** Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

** I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

** The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**

** I'm on the edge of glory**

** And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** With you, with you, with you, with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** With you, with you, with you, with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** With you, with you, with you, with you**

** I'm on the edge with you**

** With you, with you, with you, with you**

La chanson se termina par une salve d'applaudissements. Marley afficha un sourire ravit et salua le public avant de rejoindre les deux hommes près du pupitre.

-Whouuuuua, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Marley, elle a cassé la baraque ! S'exclama Puck en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors qui veut un tête-à-tête avec notre belle Diva ? Wes à ton marteau !

Wes brandit son marteau attendant la première proposition.

-50 dollars ! cria un homme au premier étage.

-Nous avons une proposition à 50 dollars. Répéta Wes en désignant l'homme avec son marteau.

-70 dollars !

-100 dollars !

Comme une trainée de poudre les prix augmentèrent à une vitesse folle. Ca fusait dans tout le bar. Des hommes, des femmes se battaient pour avoir ce fameux rendez-vous. Kurt avait du mal à suivre tellement ça partait dans tous les sens dans le club, et s'étonna du résultat final.

-550 dollars ! cria Puck en levant sa main.

-Accordé à l'iroquois perché sur la scène ! Annonça Wes en tapant avec son marteau sur son pupitre. Jake si tu es dans la salle, sache que ton frère vient d'acheter ta fiancée pour un rencard, à ta place je m'inquièterai. Rigola Wes en cherchant quelqu'un dans la salle. Puck je vois ton frère là-bas, bon courage. J'informe juste que les lots ne sont pas échangeables ou remboursables.

Toute la salle explosa de rire ainsi que Puck et Marley. Marley déposa un dernier baisé sur la joue de Puck avant de descendre de scène et rejoindre un petit groupe près du bar où se trouvait le fameux Jake.

-Ok on continu avec un deuxième lot, une Diva aussi mais du groupe des Untroubled, applaudissez bien fort Jeff ! Annonça Puck.

Un jeune homme blond monta sur scène et lança un regard noir à Puck, sûrement du au surnom de Diva. Une musique très connue commença, faisant rigoler la salle. Car oui, le jeune homme avait osé chanter « I kissed a girl » et tous savait que Jeff était ouvertement gay et en couple avec un autre membre du groupe, Nick. Kurt trouva l'interprétation du jeune homme très bonne mais ne trouva pas le jeune homme à son goût. Il laissa de nouveau son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Il s'arrêta sur le petit groupe où se trouvait la fameuse Marley. La masse bouclé avait fait son retour, toujours dos à lui, en train de serrer Marley dans ses bras. Cette dernière déposa un baisé sur sa joue et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de le laisser repartir vers la même pièce que tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Porcelaine ? Interrogea Santana en regardant dans la même direction que lui. Tu as vu quelque chose où tu pourrais finir dans son lit à la fin de la soirée ?

-Peut-être…. La nuit nous le diras….

-Wanky !

Kurt envoya un clin d'œil à Santana avant de trinquer avec elle. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son martini blanc. La soirée était vraiment géniale. Kurt remarqua que le dénommé Jeff venait de terminer sa chanson et saluait le public en faisant le fou sur le podium.

-Ok, ça c'était du show à la Jeff !Vous avez aimé ? Vous revoulez encore du Jeff pour vous tout seul ? Demanda Puck en marchant sur le podium, captivant toutes les personnes dans la salle. Allez y battez-vous pour lui !

Et la folie des enchères reprit. Kurt fut surpris de voir avec quelle agilité, Wes arrivé à suivre les propositions. La dernière fut accordée à une femme blonde assis dans un canapé au fond de la boîte pour la modique somme de quatre cents dollars. Jeff descendit de scène après un dernier salut et rejoignit le groupe près du bar, et embrassa un jeune homme brun. Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux se demandant si tous les gars étaient gays dans ce bar ou non.

-Kurt ? Interpella Quinn.

Kurt se retourna vers son ami et lui adressa un regard affectueux.

-Je vais au bar, tu veux boire un autre verre ?

-Oui mais attend je t'accompagne, les filles vous voulez un autre verre ? demanda Kurt en se tournant vers Rachel et Santana qui étaient en pleine discussion.

-Ouais, un cosmo pour moi…. Répondit Santana.

-Et pour moi aussi, merci.

Les deux filles retournèrent à leur conversation. Kurt et Quinn marchèrent jusqu'au bar. Ils se faufilèrent sans trop de difficulté entre les nombreux corps qui se trouvaient dans le club jusqu'au bar. Kurt s'arrêta juste à côté du groupe et se mis dos à eux, entendant parfaitement leur conversation.

« -Il m'a l'air complètement stressé et perdu, j'espère que ça va bien se passer…

-Marley arrête de stresser, tu es pire qu'une mère avec lui. On est là si y a un souci.

-Oui je sais bien Kitty mais rend toi compte qu'il n'est pas monté sur scène depuis que…

-Je sais, coupa Kitty, mais Blaine peut le faire, il est temps pour lui de reprendre le chemin de la scène pour votre groupe et surtout pour lui… »

-Kurt !

Kurt sursauta à la voix de Quinn, qui le sortit de son espionnage. Blaine. C'était un très beau prénom. Est-ce que c'était le nom du bouclé qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois de dos ? Aucune idée. De toute façon le dénommé Blaine aller monter sur scène s'il avait bien compris. Kurt se rappela que Quinn se trouvait en face de lui, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

- Ca ne va pas Kurt ?

-Si, si… Allons rejoindre les filles.

Le châtain attrapa les deux autres verres que la jeune blonde avait commandés pour eux. Kurt lança un rapide regard vers le groupe avant de repartir vers Santana et Rachel. Et à sa grande surprise, Marley et une jeune femme blonde avaient leurs regards braqués sur lui. Kurt sentit ses joues et son cou devenir rouge. Merde. Avaient-elles compris qu'il les avait entendus discuter ? Mais il vit que la jeune blonde, sûrement la dénommée Kitty, le regardait avec un sourire en coin avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Marley et lui murmurer quelque chose, qui surpris la jeune femme qui détourna son regard de lui pour le poser sur la jeune femme et finit par acquiescer. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire ?

-Kurt tu viens ? demanda Quinn.

Il acquiesça et suivit la danseuse jusqu'à ses deux autres amies qui étaient toujours en pleine discussion. Kurt tendit les deux boissons à Santana et Rachel avant de prendre la sienne des mains de Quinn.

Ils se rassirent à leur place. Kurt regarda de nouveau vers le bar, et vit que Marley l'observait de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit gêné, ce qui était très rare.

-Attention à vos yeux ! Avertit Puck en reprenant l'animation de la soirée. Le prochain lot est un étalon à la chevelure de rêve, au regard ensorcelant, il vous séduira en un seul regard ou même avec un seul sourire… Méfiez-vous de son air angélique, car c'est le diable et la tentation incarné. SEBASTIAN ILS SONT A TOI ! S'époumona Puck en désignant le châtain qui se trouvait sur scène.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

-Cet homme chante vraiment ce que je pense? Glapit Santana les yeux écarquillés devant le jeune chanteur qui n'était que provocation et sensualité.

Kurt se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui répondre avec sarcasme mais s'arrêta dans son élan, complètement surpris par Santana qui avait presque perdu sa mâchoire et dont son regard ne quittait pas une seule seconde le chanteur.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Ok, la soirée était pour une œuvre de charité mais aussi à la rigolade vu le choix de la chanson. Le quatuor féminin avait refait apparition et accompagné le beau chanteur pour faire les chœurs. Kurt les trouvait tout à fait remarquable, elles accompagnés à la perfection les chanteurs.

**Typical**

** Hardly the type I fall for**

** I'm liking the physical**

** Don't leave me asking for more**

** I'm a sexy mama (Mama)**

** Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)**

** What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)**

** Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)**

-Ce gars est une pussycat dolls en puissance! Hurla Santana qui dansait où plutôt se déhanchait avec les autres personnes présentes dans le club.

**You been saying all the right things all along**

** But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**

** Baby, can't you see?**

** How these clothes are fitting on me**

** And the heat coming from this beat**

** I'm about to blow**

** I don't think you know**

** I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

** I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

** You say you're a big boy**

** But I can't agree**

** 'Cause the love you said you had**

** Ain't been put on me**

** I wonder**

** If I'm just too much for you**

** Wonder**

** If my kiss don't make you just**

** Wonder**

** What I got next for you **

** What you want to do? (Do)**

Toute la salle était en délire. Des sifflements s'élevaient de temps en temps dans la salle, tellement l'interprétation de Sébastian était très chaude. Il savait jouer de ses charmes. Il bougeait de long en large sur la scène pour captiver le moindre regard du Dalton's.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**

** I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**

** Baby, can't you see?**

** How these clothes are fitting on me**

** And the heat coming from this beat**

** I'm about to blow**

** I don't think you know**

** I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

** I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Sébastian s'arrêta de chanter, venant de nul part Marley, Kitty, et trois autres femmes montèrent sur scène et commencèrent une chorégraphie, au rythme des tamtams de la chanson. Toute la salle était déchainée, regardant avec envie la danse des danseuses mais surtout de Sébastian qui bougeait son corps avec une parfaite maitrise. C'était sexy et provocant à souhait. Kurt du reconnaitre qui commençait à avoir chaud à voir le châtain bouger de la sorte sur scène. Il détourna son regard pour le poser sur Santana qui était en train de fixer intensément la scène, tenant sa longue chevelure d'une main et s'éventant avec l'autre de façon « légèrement » sexy.

**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe**

** Loosen up my buttons babe**

** Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe**

** Loosen up my buttons babe**

Kurt observa attentivement Sébastian. Il le trouva très séduisant et très baisable par la même occasion. Mais le doute plana dans quelle équipe jouait le chanteur. Il douta. Et ce qui le fit hésiter c'était le regard que venait de poser Sébastian sur Santana qui était à présent, devant la scène en train de danser avec Quinn, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était observée.

**I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe**

** Loosen up my buttons babe**

** Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe**

** Loosen up my buttons babe**

** I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**

** But you keep fronting (Uh)**

** Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**

** But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Sébastian termina sa chanson dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Il salua la salle avec un petit sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret. Sébastian savait captiver une salle sans soucis.

-Et ben tu nous as mis le Dalton's sans dessus dessous mon vieux, mais voyons si tu arrives à battre Marley.

Puck passa un bras au-dessus des épaules de Sébastian de façon amicale avant de faire un signe vers Wes qui leva son marteau.

-Que l'enchère commence ! S'exclama Wes.

-100 dollars ! Hurla une femme au premier.

-150 dollars !

-210 dollars !

Comme pour les deux premiers, les prix montèrent, les gens se battaient pour avoir le fameux rendez-vous avec le célèbre Sébastian Smythe. Kurt regardait le chanteur qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Puck qui rigola.

-Non mais franchement, commença Santana. Je comprends pas qu'on puisse payer aussi chère pour un rendez-vous avec un mec que tu n'as jamais vu de ta vie.

Rachel et Quinn semblaient avoir entendu et lancèrent un regard noir à la jeune femme, se retenant de lui rappeler que c'était pour une œuvre de charité. Kurt lui semblait ne pas avoir entendu ce que disait Santana avec la cohue qu'il y avait dans le club. Il lui fit signe qu'il entendait très mal ce qu'elle lui disait et de répéter.

-Je disais que c'était quand même n'importe quoi de payer aussi chère un rendez-vous avec un mec que t'as jamais vu de ta vie, répéta plus fort Santana. Pourquoi pas 600 dollars t'en qu'on y est ! Plaisanta Santana en levant le bras en imitant les gens qui se battaient pour avoir le tête à tête.

-Adjugé à la belle demoiselle avec la jolie robe rouge devant la scène ! Conclu Wes en tapant avec son marteau.

Santana arrêta de rigoler immédiatement et leva son regard vers Kurt qui avait les yeux écarquillés dans sa direction. Elle se retourna à vive allure vers la scène en baissant son bras et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle se retourna vers Kurt qui commençait à se pincer les lèvres pour retenir un petit rire. Quinn et Rachel étaient déjà en pleine crise de rire.

-Non,non, non non non !

Kurt acquiesça lentement de la tête. Mon dieu la situation était vraiment cocasse. Kurt se retint de rire avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il savait que Santana allait faire regretter aux filles écroulées de rire leurs actes.

-Non….me….dis pas que je viens d'acheter un mec pour parler avec pendant une heure de ses problèmes d'hémorroïdes ?! Beugla Santana.

Kurt laissa un gloussement s'échapper de ses lèvres, impossible de le retenir plus longtemps. Il cacha rapidement ses lèvres qui le trahissaient de plus en plus.

-Pour 600 dollars ! Emit Rachel entre deux fous rires.

-Mademoiselle, vous pourrez prendre votre lot à la fin de l'enchère. Annonça Wes, pendant que Sébastian quittait la scène en faisant un clin d'œil à Santana.

-Tu nous expliqueras ce que ça fait de payer aussi chère, maintenant que tu en as fait l'expérience. Lâcha Rachel en explosant de rire à nouveau ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

Rachel et Quinn accueillirent Kurt entre elles sur le canapé, toujours en train de rigoler, tandis que la jeune femme fulminer, le regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne vas plus jamais pouvoir danser de ta vie si tu continues Berry!Menaça Santana.

-Ben quoi, il avait l'air de te plaire tout à l'heure. Renchérit Quinn.

-Ouais mais pas là en perdant 600 dollars !

-C'est pour la bonne cause…. Rajouta Kurt ne retenant plus le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

Santana observa le sourire de Kurt, certes ce n'était pas un de ses sublimes sourires ou fous rires qu'il faisait il y a de cela quelques mois à présent, mais c'était un petit pas. Elle rêvait de le ré entendre rire de bon cœur à nouveau, et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais même sous la torture de devoir regarder Berry danser pendant des heures, elle ne regrettera pas son erreur pour ses 600 dollars. Elle serait prête à tout donner pour revoir l'étincelle de vie qui brillait en Kurt il y a de cela pas si longtemps.

* * *

«Respire Blaine, Respire… » Cela faisait trois heures que Blaine se répétait cela dans sa tête pour se rappeler le besoin le plus primaire dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau sous la surveillance de Moonwalk qui le regardait sans bouger depuis son coin. Blaine était vraiment stressé et pas bien du tout. Il entendait depuis tout à l'heure les cris des gens présent dans la salle qui acclamaient ses amis qui chantaient sur scène. Il était sorti deux fois pour voir et le regrettait, même les encouragements de Marley et ses tendres baisés sur sa joue ne l'aidait pas. Mais depuis tout à l'heure, il avait aperçu la bouteille de scotch de Wes qui traînait sur un meuble derrière son bureau. Il n'était pas porté sur la bouteille, mais là, la tentation était de plus en plus forte à l'approche de son passage sur scène, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes avant lui. Wes lui avait accordé la dernière place pour lui laisser le plus de temps pour se préparer. Il s'assit à bout de nerfs sur le bureau de Wes, soupirant bruyamment. C'était trop tôt il ne se sentait pas prêt à remonter comme ça sur scène. Et s'il oublié les paroles ? Et s'il chantait faux ? Et s'il paniquait ? Et si…

Ce fut trop il se leva d'un coup et marcha rapidement jusqu'au meuble où était la bouteille. Il dévissa avec rage le bouchon avant de se servir une bonne dose de scotch. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. L'arôme de l'alcool lui chatouilla le nez, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il but son verre d'un seul trait qui lui arracha une grimace à la sensation soudaine de la chaleur dans sa gorge. Mais étrangement il commença à se sentir un peu mieux, l'alcool anesthésiait sa peur. Il se servit un second verre et le bu plus doucement.

-Blaine, la solution ne se trouve pas au fond de la bouteille. Soupira Marley en entrant dans le bureau.

Blaine sursauta à la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, comment faisait-elle pour être là chaque fois qu'il faisait une connerie ?

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle un air provocateur sur la figure. Tu as déjà essayé ?

-Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui a fini par ne plus savoir comment il s'appelait à force de chercher des réponses au fond d'une bouteille de vodka.

Marley le regardait avec insistance voulant qu'il lâche a tout prit cette bouteille. Blaine vit son regard suppliant et reposa à contre cœur la bouteille sur le meuble mais garda quand même son verre dans sa main. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle s'avança doucement vers son ami et posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard lui poignarda le cœur, son regard était vitreux, triste et avec une pointe de peur.

-Blaine…. Ca va aller… Ca va bien se passer… Quand tu auras mis le pied sur scène et chanté la première note, tu te laisseras emporter. Tu as ça en toi….

Il regarda son amie cherchant le moindre doute dans son regard mais n'en vit pas. Il ne vit que de l'encouragement et de l'affection.

-Et en plus tu as la chance d'avoir les Warblers qui t'accompagne. Ça va être du tonnerre. Rajouta Marley avec un sublime sourire. Et puis si jamais ça t'intéresse, y a un super beau mec du côté droit du podium avec des yeux bleu à tomber par terre.

Blaine lui afficha un vrai et beau sourire qui mit du baume au cœur à la jeune femme.

-Tu sais comment me parler…

-Comme toujours !

Et pour la remercier de son soutien, il ne put résister à la prendre dans ses bras encore une fois.

* * *

-Ok merci de faire un Triomphe pour Nick et son interprétation de Need you tonight ! Whouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tu nous as fait monter la température un truc de dingue !Wes arrête de draguer et joue avec ton marteau! Dit Puck avec un petit rictus de victoire sur la figure.

Wes arrêta de parler avec la jeune demoiselle qui se trouvait à côté du podium et lui sourit avant de s'en aller vers une table installée au fond. Wes se retourna avec un regard noir et perçant vers son ami.

-C'est dans ses moments-là que David me manque, pesta Wes faisant rire encore plus les gens présent dans la salle qui avaient l'habitude de ses chamailleries.

-Pleure pas on va te le ramener la semaine prochaine, enfin si sa copine veut bien te le rendre.

Toute la salle rigolait de bons cœurs même Santana et Kurt trouvaient ça marrant. L'enchère commença et comme les autres lots, les prix montèrent très rapidement. Un jeune homme remporta Nick pour la modique somme de 400 dollars. Kurt suivit le regard amusé de Puck vers le bar pour voir le jeune blond de tout à l'heure les poings posés sur les hanches et le regard digne des plus grands assassins dirigé vers le jeune homme qui avait rempoté Nick. Le dit Nick descendit de scène et alla jusqu'au blond le prendre avec amusement dans ses bras et lui déposer un baisé au coin des lèvres. Kurt n'en perdit pas une miette, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule se forma dans sa gorge en voyant les deux jeunes hommes complices. Il détourna les yeux du bar et fixa le sol. Il inspira profondément avant de redresser son regard vers ses amies.

-J'adore ce bar ! s'écria Rachel qui s'amusait clairement à cette soirée en levant et levant son verre vers la scène.

-C'est officiel on a perdu Berry ! Ou elle est bourrée…. Au choix…

- Je suis pas bourrée Sannyyyyyyyy ! Pleurnicha-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ok elle est bourrée ! Annoncèrent Quinn et Santana à l'unisson.

- Quatre verres…. Elle a battu son record, soupira Quinn en observant son amie jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Santana.

-Je passe mon tour pour la mettre dans son lit ce soir, la dernière fois elle m'a collé comme une sangsue j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer la nuit avec elle. Maugréa Santana en jetant un regard vers la jeune brune qui était à présent en plein fou rire.

-Ok les gars on passe à notre avant dernier lot, Annonça Puck en posant sa bouteille d'eau à côté du podium, Hum…. Le prochain lot n'est pas à prendre à la légère, tigresse indomptable, regard électrisant, d'un battement de cils, elle vous ensorcèle. Faites du bruit pour KITTTTTTTTY ! Hurla Puck en désignant la jeune femme blonde entourée de danseuses. Dont Marley.

Et le show commença. Oui on pouvait clairement appeler ça un show entre la danse, la mise en scène et la performance de la jeune femme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

**I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for someone**

** Someone who can please me**

** Love me all night**

** I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for you babe**

** Looking for you babe**

** Searching for you babe**

** Where have you been**

** Cause I never see you out**

** Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

** Somewhere in the crowd**

** Where have you been,**

** All my life, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

C'était une sacrée danseuse et chanteuse, qui savait captiver une salle sans problème. Tous les hommes bavés devant ses déhanchés. Kurt apprécia l'interprétation mais sans plus. Une blonde bougeant son corps de cette manière n'était pas trop son trip, il préférait la danse du châtain de tout à l'heure.

**I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for someone**

** Someone who can please me**

** Love me all night**

** I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for you babe**

** Looking for you babe**

** Searching for you babe**

** Where have you been**

** Cause I never see you out**

** Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

** Somewhere in the crowd**

Santana et Rachel se mirent à danser de la même manière que les danseuses et Kitty qui étaient sur scène, recopiant les mouvements sans aucune difficulté. Elles attirèrent les regards désireux des hommes non loin d'elles. Quinn se leva à son tour entrainant Kurt pour danser avec lui. Ce qu'il accepta immédiatement à sa princesse.

** Where have you been,**

**All my life, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

** Where have you been, all my life**

Kurt remarqua un mouvement d'agitation vers de l'autre côté du podium où dansait Marley, quelqu'un venait de l'interpeller, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de remarquer les boucles. Kurt se mit sur la pointe des pieds espérant apercevoir un peu plus de ce mystérieux homme. Mais en vain les autres danseuses lui bloquées la vue, et avant qu'il ne put se déplacer, Marley était descendue discrètement de la scène et suivit le boucle. Merde. Ca le rendait fou de ne pas voir son visage. C'était bête mais ça l'obséder de voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme. Mais il se rappela que normalement il allait monter sur scène, s'il avait bien entendu la discussion.

**You can have me all you want**

** Any way, any day**

** To show me where you are tonight**

** I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for someone**

** Someone who can please me**

** Love me all night**

** I've been everywhere, man**

** Looking for you babe**

** Looking for you babe**

** Searching for you babe**

La chanson se termina avec le hurlement et les acclamations du public, complètement conquis par Kitty et son « Where have you been ». Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme ravit de voir que son interprétation était appréciée. Puck se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit la main et lui fit un baise main.

-OOOOOOOOOKKKKK ! Notre chanteuse des Untroubled se débrouille pas si mal que ça vu le tonnerre de bruit qu'il y a ! Alors si vous voulez une heure en tête-à-tête avec cette tigresse, bâtez-vous pour elle ! Wes c'est à toi ! Hurla Puck.

Kurt appréciait l'énergie de Puck mais à petite dose. Question animation il y avait encore quelques petits points à voir.

-100 dollars ! Hurla un homme non-loin de Kurt qui le fit sursauter.

-150 dollars !

Et cela continua d'augmenter jusqu'à la dernière enchère d'une jeune femme.

-500 dollars !

-Adjugé à la jeune femme avec le serre tête bleu sur la tête ! Proclama Wes en tapant avec son marteau sur le pupitre.

Kitty et ses danseuses descendirent de scène. La jeune blonde retourna près du bar, où à présent tout le groupe était en train de fixer une entrée de la scène. Kurt remarqua que Sébastian, Nick et Jeff avaient disparu. Marley avait fait son retour près du bar en train de se ronger les ongles dans les bras de Jake qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle. Kitty s'installa à côté de Marley avant de lui prendre la main. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvaient les mettre dans cet état ?

-Kurt ? Appela Santana

Il se retourna vers son amie qui lui tendit un nouveau verre de martini. Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la joue. Santana lui retourna un joli sourire avant de retourner s'assoir à côté de Quinn.

-Ok les enfants nous avons un petit changement de programme. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voulez, la bouche de mérou d'Untroubled mais il a dû déclarer forfait.

Un ensemble de mécontentement résonnement retentit dans le club.

-Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Continua Puck avec malice.

Kurt sourcilla à l'appellation « Bouche de Mérou », il trouvait que le jeune homme à la crête commençait à avoir quelques points en communs avec Santana. Mais il ne dit rien à son amie voulant éviter qu'elle aille le voir pour lui proposer une alliance ou quoi que ce soit de stupide, elle en serait capable.

-Et donc pour ne pas vous décevoir, on vous a trouvé un remplaçant de choix et de taille. Commença Puck avant de se tourner vers une entrée du podium, non je te jure je n'ai pas fait de jeu de mots pourri sur ta taille. Précisa Puck en faisant un clin d'œil à une personne se tenant dans la pénombre de l'entrée du podium.

Kurt entendit plusieurs rire provenir de l'endroit où se trouvait l'inconnu signe qu'il était accompagné. Non en effet il ne valait mieux pas le présenter à Santana pour le bien être de l'humanité, il serait capable de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et faire vivre un enfer à leurs entourages.

-Ça fait un moment que vous ne l'avez pas vu et je sais qu'il vous a manqué. Sa bouille de chiot vous a manqué et à nous aussi. Mais méfiez-vous, vous connaissez le proverbe tête d'ange…Diable au corps. UN TRIOMPHE POUR BLAINE ANDERSON ET LES WARBLERS ! S'époumona Puck en désignant l'entrée du podium.

Une symphonie a capella commença en même temps que plusieurs garçon habillé en blazer montèrent sur scène. Kurt savait que c'était stupide mais il allait enfin voir enfin à quoi ressemblait la masse bouclé, ça l'obnubilé. Kurt mis une deux secondes à reconnaitre la chanson. Mais il allait lui falloir plus de temps pour se remettre de son choc à la vue du chanteur qui venait de monter sur la scène en dernier…..

**Sugar…**

**Sugar….**

**mmm ... ooh**

oh….mon….dieu….. Son cerveau venait de se faire court-circuité, sa respiration c'était coincé dans sa gorge et il fallait vite qu'il retrouve sa respiration avant de mourir, à court d'oxygène. L'inconnu avec les cheveux bouclés était juste à couper le souffle et carrément magnifique. Des boucles qui étaient en faites sombre et sublime, une bouche rose et pulpeuse, et des yeux à se damner….Un savoureux mélange de vert et miel….Mordorés… Kurt n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur, ils étaient magnifique…. Ils étaient….à présent en train de l'observer…..

**She sits alone waiting for suggestions**

**He's so nervous avoiding all her questions**

**His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding**

**Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

**Come on, sugar, let me know**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

**Come on, sugar, tell me so**

Mon dieu sa voix était si grave et si sensuel à chaque début de phrase que de violents frissons parcoururent le corps de Kurt.

Cette chanson lui allait tellement bien pensa Kurt le voyant prendre possession du morceau. C'était si sexy, si bestial et sensuel. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cet homme.

**He's acting shy looking for an answer**

**Come on, honey, let's spend the night together**

**Now hold on a minute before we go much further**

**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother**

**They catch a cab to his high rise apartment**

**At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant**

-Hum j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures de celui-là! Ronronna Santana en regardant la scène avec un regard de braise et un sourire de séductrice.

Kurt roula des yeux avant de les reposer sur la scène et trouver le regard du chanteur posé sur lui. Son regard était brulant sur sa peau, il sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge. Pourquoi donc se mettait-il à rougir ?

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

**Come on, sugar, let me know**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

**Come on, sugar, tell me so**

Les filles avaient définitivement perdu Kurt, qui avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, après avoir vu le chanteur le regardait droit dans les yeux et prononcer les dernières paroles du couplet. Ok la guerre de séduction était clairement déclarée, et Kurt était tout sauf un débutant à ce jeu-là. Il lança un regard à Santana qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin comprenant tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient beau être partenaires de danse en cours le jour, ils étaient aussi partenaire de séductions la nuit. Santana avait clairement compris que le chanteur ne jouait pas dans la même équipe qu'elle, qui ne l'aurait pas compris quand on voyait le regard du bouclé posé sur Kurt. En parlant de Kurt, ce dernier tendit sa main vers la belle latino et qui l'attrapa avant de s'avancer vers lui et commencer une danse lascive au rythme de la chanson.

**His heart's beating like a drum**

**'Cause at last he's got his girl home**

**Relax, baby, now we are alone**

**They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing**

**Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking**

Blaine observait toute la salle avant de reporter son attention sur le gars aux incroyables yeux bleus. Il pouvait voir de là où il était son corps bougeait mais surtout son cul d'une manière incroyablement sexy avec cette belle brune, qu'il en oubliait de reporter son attention de nouveau sur les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Il était très sexy à bouger son bassin de cette manière. Oui Blaine avait sûrement sa proie pour la nuit. Car

**Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining **

**They got each other, neither one's complaining**

**He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee**

**Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie**

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

**Come on, sugar, let me know**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

**Come on, honey, tell me so**

**Tell me so, baby**

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, tout le monde était déchainé après cette interprétation. La voix de Blaine était si puissante, grave et râpeuse. Kurt se détacha de Santana et reporta son attention sur Blaine avec un regard si sombre, si désirant, il voulait cet homme pour cette nuit. Il suivit le mouvement et applaudit avec force Blaine et les Warblers….Mais surtout Blaine. Blaine balaya le public qui l'acclamait, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'était monté sur une scène et fait applaudir de cette façon. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un pas en avant. Il continua à balayer la salle et retomba sur ce gars aux yeux bleus.

-Oh mon vieux je suis fière de toi ! S'exclama Puck en s'avançant vers lui. Tu as foutu le feu sur scène un truc de malade !

Blaine lâcha le châtain du regard et le posa sur Puck qui avait un sourire radieux tout en s'avançant vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Puck était réellement fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Blaine afficha un petit sourire de joie. Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

-Ok Tout le monde on remercie les Warblers pour leur prestation ! Merci à Jeff, Seb et Nick d'avoir remis leur blazer de Warblers pour avoir accompagné notre Blainey, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa belle gueule ? Scanda Puck avec humour en applaudissant ses amis.

Quinn et Santana discutèrent tout en applaudissant de la prestation qui venait de se dérouler, quant à Rachel, elle poussait des petits cris d'excitations qui étaient très drôle à voir. Et Kurt quant à lui, il applaudit avec tout autant d'entrain que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle mais il fixait surtout le chanteur avec détermination, son corps n'a jamais manifesté autant d'engouement pour quelqu'un et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter tout de suite surtout quand le chanteur le regardait à son tour.

-Ok tout le monde, le beau brun à mes côtés, vous le voulez pour vous tout seul pendant une heure ?! Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire ! WES QUE L'ENCHERE COMMENCE !Hurla Puck.

Wes leva son marteau et attendit la première proposition. Blaine lança un regard dans toute la salle, observant le plus de personnes possible avant de reporter son regard sur le châtain accompagné de trois filles. Ce gars lui avait vraiment attiré le regard.

-150 dollars ! Hurla une brune au 1er étage.

-Whoua, ça commence fort ! Remarqua Puck.

-Tu m'étonnes, il a un cul à se damner ! Souligna Kurt étant entendu que par Quinn et Santana debout à ses côtés.

-Hum… Oh dirait que Lady Hummel est « au garde à vous » pour Frodon le Hobbit. Rétorqua Santana en voyant son ami dévorer le chanteur sur scène.

Santana leva la main derrière Kurt attendant que Quinn tape dedans, ce qu'elle fit en roulant des yeux.

-200 Dollars ! Hurla un jeune blond à quelques mètres Kurt.

Le châtain détourna immédiatement le regard de la scène pour le poser sur le blond qui avait un insupportable sourire en coin. Kurt avait juste envie de lui enlever de sa tronche tellement c'était insupportable. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

-300 ! Hurla une autre jeune femme de l'autre côté du podium.

-340 !

-400 !

-420 ! Hurla de nouveau le jeune blond, attirant cette fois-ci le regard des 4G.

-Eh ben on dirait que Shauna Sand avec des attributs masculin est déterminé à passer un moment avec le frisé, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le genre à parler. Souligna Santana avant de jeter un regard en coin à Kurt.

Kurt soupira d'agacement, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il y fasse ? Kurt lança un regard agacé à Santana pour la faire taire avant de les reposer sur le bouclé, qui le regardait de nouveau. Kurt se sentit frissonner… se regard était…. Si sombre….Terriblement Sexy. Mon dieu c'était insoutenable. L'enchère venait d'être montait à 500 Dollars en un rien de temps.

-600 dollars ! Entonnant encore le blond.

-Whoua 600 dollars, Blaine t'as la côte ce soir ! Rigola Puck.

Blaine émit un petit rire terriblement sexy avant d'hocher d'un mouvement futile de la tête. Son regard se reporta sur la salle, le premier était, le bar, la piste de danse, les alentours du podium, le blond qui le fixait avec un regard carnassier et pour finir sur le châtain aux incroyables yeux bleus qui le fixait toujours.

-700 Dollars ! Hurla Kurt en levant la main.

Kurt se surprit lui-même de son geste. Rachel avait la bouche grande ouverte, Quinn les yeux écarquillés et Santana un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que le châtain ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins.

-750 Dollars ! rétorqua le blond visiblement pas ravit de cette entrée.

Kurt esquissa un sourire en coin au blond avant d'annoncer le plus sereinement et le plus calmement possible :

-900 Dollars !

Toute la salle qui avait suivi l'enchère, laissa échapper un soupir de surprise. Le blond rumina devant l'offre du châtain, ne pouvant pas suivre aussi haut.

-900 Dollars une fois, 900 dollars deux fois, 900 dollars trois fois, Adjugé au jeune homme châtain au les yeux bleus devant le podium.

-Kurt tu viens d'acheter un gars 900 dollars ! Articula Quinn complètement sous le choc.

-Hum humm….

-J'espère qu'à ce prix-là, il fait des extras… rajouta Santana avant de boire la dernière gorgée de son verre

Kurt regarda de nouveau sur scène le chanteur qui avait un sourire ravit et provocateur sur les lèvres. Ses yeux le déshabillés du regard. Kurt ne souhait qu'une chose… Que la vraie soirée commence enfin.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu?

Ne me détestez pas d'avoir coupé à ce moment là. XD

Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera 90 % Klaine.

pour les chansons:

Marley: Edge of glory de Lady Gaga

Sébastian: Buttons des pussycat Dolls (J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

Jeff: I kissed a girl de Katy Perry

Nick: Need you tonight de INXS

Kitty: Where are you been? de Rihanna

Blaine: Do Ya think I'm Sexy de Rob Stewart. Vous le savez surement mais il existe réellement une version de cette par Blaine et les Warblers. Vous la trouverez sur Youtube en tapant le titre de la chanson et glee.

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! Désolée désolée désolée pour ce retard, je vous l'avez dit, je ne vais pas être très régulière, mais promis, je fais mon maximum pour ne pas trop espacer les publications.

Une des choses qui m'a mis en retard, c'est ce chapitre en lui même que j'ai du couper en deux au final, donc d'un côté bonne nouvelle, la suite sera là beaucoup plus vite.

Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous on vu l'épisode hommage à Cory, pour ma part, je n'arrive toujours pas à le regarder sans pleurer. Je trouve qu'ils ont fait un épisode magnifique très émouvant et très touchant. Ils ont fait un très bon choix et un très bon travail. La prestation de Lea sur "make you feel my love"... J'en ai une boule à la gorge rien que d'en parler...Elle a beaucoup de courage et de force...Cory mais aussi Finn resteront toujours dans mon cœur.

D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de garder Finn dans ma fic, vous avez pu voir qu'il avait été mentionné dans le premier chapitre.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla.

Ce chapitre est la dernière partie de la soirée (oui oui je vous jure)

**Rating: M **(surtout pour un passage de ce chapitre)

Petit sondage d'ailleurs à la fin de ce chapitre.

Ok j'ai fini cette fois-ci.

Bonne lecture.

**CrissColfer21: **Ma darliiiiing! (J'adore crier çaaaaa). Mon dieu toi en psy de mon Klaine, je signe directe le contrat! Je pourrais assister aux séances? Mdrrrrrr tu m'as tué avec Jonathan, le mec, il a encore rien fait qu'il a déjà sa tombe de prê . Sacré Darling! Le Fabummel j'adore l'écrire, je les vois trop comme ça! Oui tu as le droit de le dire, mais j'aime aussi la version de Lady Gaga, mais celle des ND number one forever. Mais trop! On serait les deux hystéros en train de hurler et danser devant la scène. XD Darling, tu laisses Blaine à Kurt! XD Tu m'as tué avec le néon perverse sur le front qui clignote XD C'est trop ça. Tu m'as fait trop rire à parler de Blaine à Kurt et aux filles en disant qu'il avait vu l'homme de sa vie. Ah Darling tu me vends du rêve.^^ Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre cette mythique scène de Santana. J'avoue que 600 dollars sans l'avoir fait exprès j'aurais trop les boules, mais bon elle est pétée de tunes elle aussi. Et puis quand tu vois que c'est Seb... C'est bon je signe Mdrrrrrr tès une mère poule avec Blaine. Darling ils se connaissent pas encore, le mariage c'est encore un peu trop tôt je pense. Tu m'as achevé là.XD Ah la blonde jalouse, il risque d'en ré-avoir un jour. (ça m'amuse). T'es une mère poule avec Blaine et un psy avec Kurt... Tu vas me tuer un jour Darling. Je te vois trop en un espèce de petite fée qui vient leur murmurer au creux de l'oreille à ses deux là. XD Psy, mère poule et Pitt-Bull. La vache t'es polyvalente! Je t'embauches Darling, tu as un CV parfaite de Klaineuse. Oui Kurt est "légèrement" pété de tunes. Oh ma Darling qu'est-ce que j'aime tes reviews, elles me vendent du rêves! Merciiiii Merciii Merciiii. Ps: Je n'arrêterai JAMAIS d'écouter Maroon 5! XD Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuus ma Darling! J'espère que la suite te plaira.^^

**Born This Way 8:** Hey! Merci pour ta review! Une longue en plus que ce que j'aime! Désolée je l'avoue je suis un peu sadique de mettre arrêtée là... Bon tu le découvrira je suis souvent sadique. XD Je suis très contente que l'amitié entre Quinn, Kurt, Rachel et Santana te plaisent, je les vois trop amis tout les quatre. J'aime m'amuser avec les personnages, mélanger les anciens avec les nouveaux, les prénoms des acteurs...etc. Ah ben tu vas pas être déçu question "détruit, tu vas être servi. Héhéhéhé Santana qui fait une boulette, j'avoue que je rêvais de la voir en faire une de ce genre XD. Non je suis pas sadique...C'est Anderose pour Blaine et Marley je crois. Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette amitié, car pour ma part, j'en suis fane. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Non pas du tout, j'adore ton "blabla" comme tu dis, c'est super à lire. Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition c'est super gentil, je m'en rappellerai si jamais j'ai un soucis. Je vois trop Quinn en danseuse de ballet, et pour Rachel je voulais un peu changer. Ravis que ça te plaise encore plus. Encore un grand merci!Bonne lecture =)

**Klaainer: **Désoléééééééé bon je te l'avoue je suis un peu sadique... XD Je suis super contente que le deuxième chapitre t'es plu.=D Désolée pour les fautes et désolée pour les prochaines. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;-) Merkiii pour ta review,elle m'a fait plaisir. A la prochaine =)

**JusteGlee:** Rien que t'as première phrase, elle m'a faire un énorme sourire! Merciii c'est très gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ah Puck un phénomène à lui tout seul. XD Je suis très contente que les deux amitiés te plaisent, car elles seront très présentes. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Blaine tu le serras un peu plus tard.;-) Et pour la rencontre de Klaine...Je te laisse la découvrir dans ce chapitre. =D. Encore merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

-Cameron fait péter le sooooooooon! Hurla Puck

Une chanson de Coldplay explosa dans la salle, tout le monde se remit à danser, la lumière s'éteignit laissant seulement les spots éclairer la pièce. Kurt balaya la salle du regard observant les personnes s'amuser, danser et rire. Il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule le faisant se retourner sur la belle latino.

-Porcelaine tu viens de claque 900 dollars, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est regarder le plafond, viens on va chercher nos lots.

Kurt acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête avant d'emboîter le pas à son amie. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le petit bureau qui avait été, mis à disposition pour la soirée pour verser le don, en échange de la personne remporté. Un jeune homme vêtu lui aussi du blazer emblématique de l'établissement les accueillit avec le sourire.

-Bonsoir, je suis Tchad, se présenta le jeune homme, vous venez régler vos lots?

Avant que Santana ne puisse répondre avec un de ses éternels sarcasmes bien épicés dont elle seule avait le secret, Kurt répondit par une affirmation.

-Très bien! Alors pour vous mademoiselle, ça vous fera 600 dollars, vous souhaitez régler par carte, chèque ou espèce?

Santana fulminait intérieurement. Elle était furieuse, surtout envers elle même d'avoir était aussi stupide.

-Chèque... Répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

Discrètement Kurt lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui envoyer un regard d'avertissement lui signalant que le jeune homme en blazer y était pour rien et que ça ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à lui.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse remplir le formulaire de dons. Lui indiqua-t-il en lui tendant un papier avec les informations nécessaires.

Santana prit les papiers et les remplit en silence, au plus grand soulagement du châtain. Kurt savait qu'à l'intérieur ça devait être une explosion d'insulte. Kurt, quant à lui était assez excité par la situation et surtout pour son lot. Le bouclé était vraiment, vraiment canon.

-Et vous si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le dernier lot... Annonça Tchad.

-Oui c'est bien ça.

-Alors pour vous ça fera 900 dollars. Félicitation vous avez fait la proposition la plus haute de la soirée.

Kurt aborda un petit sourire en coin.

-Vous souhaitez régler comment?

-chèque.

-Très bien ! Le formulaire avec toutes les indications, je vous laisse le remplir.

Kurt attrapa délicatement les papiers tendu dans sa direction et s'installa à côté de la belle diva. Dix minutes plus tard Santana et Kurt rendirent leurs formulaires respectifs entièrement remplis.

Tchad survola consciencieusement les documents avec de relever la tête avec un sourire vers les deux amis.

-Tout m'a l'air en ordre. Annonça-t-il en rangeant les papiers. Vous trouverez vos lots près du bar. Voici les Pass.

Kurt et Santana regardèrent complètement incrédules le jeune homme leur tendre deux roses rouge.

-Euh au risque de passer pour une pétasse cynique et sans cœur c'est quoi ce délire ?!

-C'est mieux qu'un bout de papier, vous ne trouvez pas ? Donnez là à votre lot en gage de quoi vous avez fait votre don et que vous êtes bien la personne qui l'ait gagné.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir la rose. Complètement stupide et niais. Il se retourna vers le bar où il pouvait voir tous les chanteurs qui avaient participé à l'enchère entouré de leurs amis. Kurt parcouru rapidement les chanteurs avant de tomber sur un regard sombre et hypnotisant, celui du bouclé, qui était en train de le fixer. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt mordilla sa lèvre inférieur tout en sentant sa respiration se saccader, il aurait jurée avoir vu le regard du chanteur s'assombrir un peu plus. Il le vit porter un verre de ce qui semblait être du scotch à ses lèvres buvant lentement une gorgée tout en continuant de fixer le châtain. Kurt suivit du regard les prochains mouvements de Blaine. Ce dernier attrapa un verre remplit d'un liquide transparent accompagné d'une belle quantité de glaçons, et le secoua légèrement, signifiant que ce dernier était pour lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le corps de Kurt se mit en mouvement vers le jeune homme.

- Amuse-toi bien Hummel! Lança Santana avec un regard remplit de sous-entendu et un petit signe de la main.

-toi aussi ! Je sens que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! Rétorqua Kurt

Santana se renfrogna et lança un regard noir en direction du bar. Elle n'avait clairement pas digéré les 600 dollars.

Avant de laisser le temps à Santana de répliquer, Kurt marcha jusqu'au bar sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un rencard avec un gars! Bon certes il n'avait jamais payé 900 dollars pour ça non plus. Mais chaque pas dirigé vers le brun, des picotements dans sa nuque se manifestés.

Kurt essaya de chasser ses sensations, en vain.

Kurt lança un dernier regard vers Santana qui se trouvait déjà en compagnie du châtain qu'elle avait remporté, il remarqua rapidement la rose dans la main du chanteur mais s'interrogea sur la provenance de la rose blanche que tenait Santana.

Il reporta son attention sur le bouclé se trouvant seulement à deux mètres de lui.

Maintenant il ne restait qu'un mètre entre leur deux corps.

-Bonsoir. Commença Blaine avec une voix sensuelle et légèrement roque.

Mon dieu ! Même quand il parlait sa voix n'était que séduction et sexe.

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive avant de se frapper mentalement d'être aussi intimidé. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon mot approprié mais il fallait qu'il remette la main sur sa repartie et son assurance. Mais Kurt n'est pas du tout un débutant et se ressaisit instantanément.

-Salut. Blaine, c'est ça?

-Hum...hum, acquiesça le bouclé, et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom bébé?

Kurt manqua de respirer correctement quand ses oreilles entendirent "bébé". Ok le jeu préféré de Kurt venait de commencer. La séduction. Et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, il était un maître en la matière.

-Kurt.

Blaine haussa un sourcil et bu une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

- Canon.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Kurt se rappela qu'il tenait dans sa main une rose et qu'il devait la lui donner.

-il paraît que je dois te donner ça pour profiter de tes beaux yeux. Annonça le châtain en lui tendant la magnifique fleur.

Blaine regarda pendant quelques instants la rose avant de la saisir et humer son doux parfum sans quitter pour autant Kurt des yeux. Ses yeux était si sombre, c'est comme s'ils étaient en train de le dévorer. Kurt se sentit parcourir d'une nouvelle vague de frissons tout le long de sa colonne. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de son cerveau, Kurt se posa sur le tabouret à côté de Blaine. Attendant les prochains gestes du chanteur qui ne tardèrent pas. Il se pencha au-dessus du bar laissant à Kurt tout le loisir de mater ses fesses. Kurt sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit. Mon dieu il rêverait de toucher ce cul. Avant que Blaine ne s'aperçoive de son petit manège, il se ressaisit rapidement abordant un petit sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

- Et cela est pour toi. Marmonna Blaine en lui tendant une rose blanche identique à celle de Santana.

Visiblement la rose le mettait mal à l'aise lui aussi. Tant mieux pensa Kurt, lui non plus n'était pas dans le délire du club avec leur stupide rose, enfin c'est ce qu'il essayé de ce convaincre.

- Je suppose, que c'est mon reçu, s'entendit dire Kurt avec une douce et sensuelle voix en attrapant délicatement la rose de ses mains.

Blaine se détendit et laissa échapper un petit rire terriblement sexy. Kurt imita le geste de Blaine et sentit le parfum de la rose. Il la reposa sur le bar à côté de sa consœur rouge. Le bouclé lui tendit le fameux verre remplit d'alcool.

-martini blanc offert par la maison. Annonça Blaine

- Merci. A cette soirée des plus étranges mais prometteuse. Annonça Kurt en levant son verre.

- A cette soirée prometteuse. Trinqua Blaine en fixant Kurt dans les yeux.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée avant de reposer leur verre. Un silence quelque peu particulier s'installa. Kurt décida de briser la glace en premier.

-Bien. Je te l'avoue c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de soirée.

- je te l'avoue moi aussi, sourit Blaine en se détendant voyant que le châtain était dans le même cas que lui.

- Je ne suis pas trop pour la discussion quand je sors dans les bars ou les clubs…. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Blaine acquiesça se détendant de plus en plus et trouvant Kurt de plus en plus à son goût.

-Moi non plus, je préfère boire, danser et…

-Baiser… Termina Kurt.

Blaine observa Kurt droit dans les yeux. Sa réponse le surprit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à des paroles aussi crues, mais il n'allait pas sans plaindre, loin de là. Il était si beau, si sexy, si provocant avec ses petits sourires en coins et surtout en mordant sa lèvre intérieur de cette manière…. Comment pouvait-il être autant excité à cause de ce jeune gars, car c'était clair qu'il était plus jeune que lui, il devait avoir quoi 21 ou 22 maximum, en lui ayant parlait à peine 5 minutes. Blaine quitta du regard Kurt pendant quelques secondes pour attraper discrètement une bouteille de l'autre côté du bar.

-Ouais, mais comme tu as payé pour passer une heure avec moi, je pourrais passer pour une pute.

Kurt laissa échapper un rire mélodieux qui excita un peu plus le bouclé.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, vu que tu ne touches rien… Je dirais que c'est ta récompense pour ta bonne action.

-Hum…c'est un bon cheminement, tu mérites un autre verre au frais de Wes, il va virée proxénète un jour avec ses idées.

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres de Kurt.

-Je trouve qu'il a de très bonnes idées.

Kurt un approcha son verre à ses lèvres et le bu d'une traite avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. Blaine allait lui servir un nouveau verre mais il s'interposa en le couvrant avec sa main.

-Wes n'aurait pas quelque chose d'un peu plus fort à proposer ?

Blaine leva son regard vers celui de Kurt….Ce gars lui plaisait de plus en plus, alcools forts, danse et… très certainement sexe. Le chanteur se pencha de nouveau discrètement au-dessus du bar et attrapa une bouteille de téquila, un citron, un couteau et une salière qui se trouvait juste à côté d'un lot d'agrumes. Kurt esquissa un sourire conquit aux coins des lèvres avant d'attraper le citron et le couper en quartier. Blaine servit les shoots et en tendit un à Kurt. Le châtain posa un quartier de citron devant Blaine avant de lui attraper la main. Blaine le regarda faire complètement électrisé par la peau douce de Kurt. Ce dernier saupoudra quelques grains de sel sur le dos de sa main avant de faire de même sur la sienne. Pour finir il releva ses yeux vers le visage de Blaine.

-A toi l'honneur… déclara-t-il en abordant un nouveau sourire au coin des lèvres.

Blaine s'exécuta tout en gardant ses yeux connectés à ceux du châtain afin de bien capté son attention. Il porta le dos de sa main recouvert de sel à sa bouche et lécha lentement chaque grain de sel, qui vint se coller à sa langue. La respiration de Kurt se saccada à cette vision, c'était carrément excitant. Blaine but d'une seule traite son verre avant de mordre à pleines dents dans le quartier de l'agrume. Une fois fini, il reposa le fruit sur le comptoir.

-A ton tour Bébé ! Souffla Blaine le regard sombre.

Kurt attrapa son verre avec un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres. Il lécha tout aussi lentement que le bouclé le revers de ma main pour avaler le sel avant de boire d'un seul coup son verre. Blaine attrapa le quartier de citron qui était posé devant Kurt et l'amena à ses lèvres. Kurt fixa pendant quelques secondes le fruit avant de le prendre entre ses dents, son regard n'avait pas quitté le chanteur. Tandis que Blaine fixait du regard chaque mouvement de ses lèvres fines et rose, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, pouvoir y goûter. Kurt enleva le quartier de sa bouche avant de l'essuyer doucement du revers de sa main, faisant saliver le bouclé.

**_ Are you ready to party?! Yeah Hahaha Here we go! _**

Une nouvelle chanson retentit dans le Dalton's attirant l'attention de Blaine qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la piste de danse avant de rediriger son regard sur le châtain.

-Vient on va danser, bébé…

Blaine ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de lui répondre, qu'il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena vers la piste de danse et s'arrêta au milieu de la foule. Blaine se rapprocha du corps de Kurt et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Kurt enroula lâchement ses bras autour de son cou rapprochant un peu plus Blaine contre son corps brûlant. Le bouclé rapprocha un peu plus leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et entama une danse au rythme de la musique techno qui résonnait dans la salle.

**_Tequila, Boom boom, Tequila, boom boom, Tequila, boom boom, tequila, BOOM BOOM…_**

Blaine entama une danse collée serrée avec Kurt, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui en entourant totalement ses bras autour de sa taille quand la partie instrumentale de la chanson s'enclencha. Kurt détacha ses mains autour de son cou et ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de les plonger dans ses boucles, C'est encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, elles étaient souples et douces. Blaine encra son regard dans celui de Kurt.

**_ Sex sex sex on the beach,_** **_Sex sex sex on the beach,_** **_Sex sex sex on the beach_**

Kurt se détacha brusquement de Blaine et se mit à danser à onduler son corps d'une façon hypnotisant, provocante et irrévocablement très sexy laissant libre court à son corps aux rythmes de la chanson. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains plongées dans ses propres cheveux. Blaine n'en revenait pas de voir Kurt danser ainsi et surtout aussi diablement sexy et provoquant. Un long frisson parcourut son corps, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de se corps si….bandant. Finalement Kurt ré-ouvrit ses yeux et son regard tomba sur le regard totalement sombre de Blaine, il n'arrivait presque plus à voir le mordoré de ses yeux, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou.

**_Caipirosca, Piña Colada, Margarita, Daiquiri, Gin-Tonic, Chupito! _****_Tequila boom boom! Tequila boom boom ! tequila boom boom ! tequila boom boom_**

Ils reprirent leur danse collée serrée en bougeant leurs hanches ensemble à la perfection, attirant les regards admiratifs et envieux des autres personnes présentes sur la piste de danse. La chanson se termina bien trop vite au goût de Kurt. Car il avait pu avoir le corps de son lot contre lui, et le voulait encore.

Mais Blaine lui laissa pas le temps de s'ennuyer, l'entrainement de nouveau dans une autre danse assez rythmée avant de retourner vers le bar, boire deux autres verres d'alcool, Santana et Sébastian vinrent se joindre à eux et burent deux autres verres avec eux. Kurt remarqua que l'heure du « rendez-vous » était terminée depuis un bon moment, mais il remarqua que le bouclé n'en avait rien à faire et voulait continuer à passer la soirée avec lui. Et c'était réciproque. Ils n'essayèrent pas d'en savoir plus l'un sur l'autre, sachant très bien l'un l'autre que ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée. Blaine se posa sur le tabouret pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une nouvelle chanson retentit dans le club.

**_NA NA NA COME ON ! NA NA NA COME ON!_**

-J'adore cette chanson! S'exclama Kurt en se levant de son tabouret. Danse avec moi.

Il attrapa la main de Blaine et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Il lâcha sa main et entoura ses bras autour de son cou le rapprochant de lui.

-Kurt vieeeeeeeeennnnnnnt la haut ! Hurla une voix féminine familière.

Kurt tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et vit Santana danser sur le podium avec Sébastian qui avait ses mains attachées autour de sa taille. Kurt constata que d'autres personnes dansés sur le podium, pourquoi pas eux après tout.

-Tu veux y aller ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Oui !

Blaine attrapa sa main et le conduit vers les escaliers qui menait au podium. Ils montèrent rapidement sur le podium, et se placèrent non loin de Sébastian et Santana qui étaient en train de faire une danse enflammée. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques instants, se fixant l'un l'autre droit dans les yeux. Blaine n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques.

**_There's no way I'm turning back Oh oh oh oh oh_**

Blaine fit un pas, puis un second… Son torse était à présent collé à celui de Kurt. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas quitté des yeux. Kurt posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, faisant frissonner le bouclé à se contacte. Il glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'aux les épaules de Blaine avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans sa nuque. Blaine posa à son tour ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit se balader lentement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, les rapprochant au maximum l'un de l'autre. Blaine plaça une de ses jambes entre celle de Kurt et sella ainsi complètement leur deux corps. Ils commencèrent une danse lente et sensuelle, de lents mouvements de hanches.

**_ 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_**

Blaine accéléra les mouvements de leurs corps, suivant le rythme de la chanson. Kurt n'eut aucun de mal à se faire à ce léger changement. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine et tira légèrement en arrière, ayant ainsi une parfaite vu sur le cou du bouclé. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre sa peau. Cette sensation l'électrisa, c'était tout simplement exquis. Ce gars manipulé sa bouche et sa langue comme personne. Blaine ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant, l'alcool dans son sang lui produit une sensation de plénitude, la musique et la danse l'emportées et le garçon dans ses bras l'excité.

**_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_**

Les lèvres de Kurt remontèrent le long de son cou s'attaquant lentement à l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Blaine gémit à cette sensation et balança ses hanches vers l'avant contre la jambe de Kurt, qui intensifia leurs mouvements de danse. Blaine devenait fou, il voulait goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres.

**_ But chains and whips excite me_**

Soudain Kurt se détacha de ses lèvres, le fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher de lui et coller son dos et ses fesses contre son torse et son bassin. Il leva un bras et le glissa derrière la nuque de Blaine accrochant ses doigts dans ses boucles, rapprochant ainsi le visage du chanteur de son cou, frissonnant à la sensation de sa respiration contre sa peau.

**_ Come on, come on, come on_**

Leurs hanches se remirent en mouvements, qui étaient très sexuels et charnels. Les mains de Blaine de se baladé sur le ventre du châtain, sa bouche goûté à la peau douce de son cou. Tout son corps était collé au siens.

-Vous êtes trop bandant les gars ! Scanda Santana pendu au cou de Sébastian qui la tenait près de lui dans leur danse.

Kurt sourit à son amie, tout à continuant sa danse avec le bouclé. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas de barrière, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait libre, il se sentait bien. Il s'avait que la grosse quantité d'alcool dans son sang y était pour beaucoup. Mais peut-être aussi qu'être dans les bras de ce gars y était pour quelque chose.

**_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more ohohohoh_**

Kurt se retourna à nouveau pour se retrouver face à Blaine. Ce dernier le fixer avec une incroyable intensité dans les yeux. Si sombre, si sexy... Kurt rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Blaine et attendit la suite des paroles pour la chantonner au creux de son oreille.

**_ 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_**

-**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it…. **

Blaine frissonna violement se sentant de lui en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Ce gars était la tentation incarné. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, remontant progressivement avec sa langue contre l'arrête de sa mâchoire, continuant sur le bas de sa joue avant de rencontrer la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais brusquement Kurt recula son visage de ses lèvres, laissant Blaine dans l'incrédulité la plus totale.

**_ Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_**

Ce seraient-ils mal compris? Aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Kurt vit la confusion sur le visage de Blaine. Il resserra ses bras autour de son cou lui faisant comprendre de ne pas partir ou bouger.

-Je ne fais pas ça… Annonça-t-il.

-Ca quoi ? demanda Blaine dans la confusion la plus totale.

-Embrasser sur la bouche.

**_ 'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_**

Blaine hoqueta de surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'un mec lui disait ça.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates… Rétorqua le bouclé.

-Je prends le risque.

Il redressa son regard vers Kurt prêt à sortir une remarque sarcastique mais s'arrêta en plein élan en voyant les yeux bleu du châtain. Il pouvait y voir une certaine douleur, crainte, angoisse… Quelque chose qui lui serra l'estomac. Il ravala sa salive et rapprocha son visage de son cou.

-Et qu'est que tu fais ?! demanda-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il sentit le corps du châtain se détendre dans ses bras, il avait fait le bon choix en ne posant pas plus de questions sur le comment du pourquoi, le châtain se serait sûrement braqué ou l'aurait envoyé baladé en lui indiquant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Tout… répondit-il d'une voix suave… A par que je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche…

-Intéressant…

- Trouve-moi un endroit calme et je te montrerai….

**_ Come on, come on, come on, I like it-like it_**

* * *

Blaine ouvrir violemment la porte du bureau avant d'y attirer Kurt à l'intérieur. Il l'avait tellement excité à danser de cette façon contre lui pendant la soirée qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose à présent, baiser le châtain. Il referma rapidement la porte avec son pied avant d'y être plaqué sauvagement contre par le châtain qui dévorait son cou goulûment le faisant gémir sous cette agréable torture, ses hanches se projetèrent en avant contre le châtain. Il ferma les yeux savourant les mains de Kurt qui avaient trouvé le chemin de son torse sous son tee-shirt, caressant lentement sa poitrine et son ventre avant d'arriver à sa ceinture qui défit avec une rapidité et une facilité hallucinante. Blaine ne garda pas ses mains pour lui plus longtemps. Frénétiquement, elles se mirent à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Kurt qui haleté de plus en plus contre son cou à chaque touché du bouclé contre sa peau. Kurt arrêta ses baisés dans le cou du brun pour le fixer avec ses yeux bleus remplis de luxure. Blaine frissonna sous ce regard des plus bandants qu'il n'est jamais vu. Son érection lui faisait mal dans son jean tellement il était excité.

Blaine avala difficilement. Putain il avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres si attirantes. Son bassin se projeta en avant voulant trouver une friction pour soulager son érection si douloureuse. Mais son attente allée être de courte durée, quand il entendit le bruit de son bouton de jean se défaire ainsi que celui de sa braguette. Il était juste impatient d'être touché par le canon qui l'avait remporté. Un gémissement animal s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit la main chaude et douce du châtain autour de son érection.

Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine quand Kurt commença de lents et savoureux mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe gonflé de désir. Kurt fixait encore son visage pendait qui continuer de le branler un peu plus fort. Les petits gémissements qu'émettait Blaine, étaient tout simplement étourdissants.

-Putain que c'est bon bébé…. Gémit Blaine en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

Kurt se rapprocha lentement de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

-Hmmmm, tu es bien dur ça va être un régal, murmura le châtain.

Blaine se mordit sa lèvre inférieur et étouffa un gémissement. Kurt adoré avoir le dessus de ses proies, faire ce qu'il voulait avec, et là ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir quel gout avait Blaine. Il écarta un peu plus les pants du jean de Blaine et les fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclés et bronzés avec son boxer. Blaine décolla la tête de la porte et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux ne voulant pas louper un seul instant de la suite des évènements. Kurt plongea son regard dans le sien avant de descendre et finir à genoux devant lui. Ces pupilles étaient incroyablement dilatées par l'excitation. Il fit un dernier geste qui acheva le chanteur en lui attrapant ses mains et les plongeant dans ses cheveux.

- Baise-moi… Susurra Kurt en agrippant l'arrière de ses jambes avec ses mains et rapprochant un peu plus sa bouche de son sexe. Sa langue serpenta sur l'imposante verge de Blaine, le faisant gémir et fermer ses yeux à nouveau.

L'invitation était claire. Surtout quand il le sentit l'englober entièrement dans sa bouche en relaxant sa gorge. Le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de la bouche de Blaine était bestial envoyant un puissant frisson d'excitation dans le bas ventre de Kurt. Il rouvrît les yeux, les incrustant dans ceux du châtain, qui fit un faible hochement de la tête. Blaine ne perdit pas de temps et claqua ses hanches lentement d'avant en arrière dans la bouche de Kurt, savourant la sensation chaude et humide de la bouche de ce dernier. Kurt se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, et pour faire perdre encore plus pied au bouclé, il remonta ses mains et les plaça sur ses fesses. Blaine gémit à ce touché et cogna un peu plus fort son sexe dans la gorge de Kurt. Le châtain se sentit durcir de plus en plus dans son pantalon, le goût, l'odeur, le touché du sexe de Blaine dans sa bouche, lui faisait perdre la tête. Blaine accéléra un peu plus les mouvements de ses hanches faisant gémir Kurt qui envoyant des vibrations tout le long de son sexe.

-Putain ! Gémit Blaine resserrent ses poings dans les cheveux de Kurt. Ta bouche est faite pour être baisé.

Kurt leva ses yeux vers le haut pour voir Blaine en train de le regarder, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, les yeux complètement sombres de désires. Ses mouvements de hanches étaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus violent. Kurt se concentra pour ne pas s'étouffer, son érection était douloureuse dans son jean, il enleva une de ses mains des fesses de Blaine et déboutonna son proche jean avant d'introduire sa main dans son boxer et libérer son érection. Il poussa à nouveau un gémissement quand il commença à pomper lui-même sur son sexe. Blaine observa chacun de ses nouveaux, le faisant perdre pied un peu plus…

-Putain….Gémit Blaine en donnant un nouveau coup de rein, je vais jouir fort…

Kurt paniqua légèrement, malgré le fort taux d'alcool dans son sang, il avait encore les idées claires, il ne connaissait pas ce gars il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche. Blaine sembla capter ce que penser le châtain car il rajouta…

-Je peux jouir sur ton visage ?

Kurt soupira de soulagement et esquissa, comme il put avec le sexe de Blaine dans la bouche, un sourire d'affirmation. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Blaine qui se retira brusquement de sa gorge, manquant à le faire s'étouffer, et éjacula sur son visage. Ses gémissements étaient simplement grisants. Kurt ferma les yeux et sentit le liquide chaud et visqueux du sperme se rependre sur son visage, l'excitant encore un peu plus. Blaine tomba à genoux complètement vidé. Il enleva les mains de Kurt de son sexe et le masturba avec l'aide des premières gouttes de spermes, il glissa sur toute sa longueur avant de commencer des mouvements plus rapide et plus serré. Kurt gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses hanches allant à la rencontre du poing de Blaine qui le masturbé divinement bien. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, avoir vu le bouclé le baiser de cette manière l'avais excité comme jamais.

- Va-y bébé, libère-toi… Murmura Blaine en continuant son pompage et recommençant à s'attaquer à son cou.

Et c'est ce que Kurt fit, il se libéra dans un concert de gémissements, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait jouir aussi fort.

-Blaine, Blaine, Blaine ! grogna Kurt en se libérant à l'intérieur de son poing.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver sa respiration, ses yeux étaient fermés se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'humide se déposer sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaine lui nettoyer le visage avec sa langue. Kurt gémit à cette vision et à la sensation douloureuse de son sexe qui essayer de se durcir à nouveau.

-T'es trop bandant, j'ai envie de te baiser contre le mur maintenant…. murmura Kurt en refermant les yeux et savourant les prouesses de la langue de Blaine.

-Hum, ronronna Blaine, proposition très alléchante mais la baise sera après un tour sur la piste et deux ou trois verres, j'aime quand tes hanches et ton cul me chauffent comme tout à l'heure…

Kurt rigola à la réponse de Blaine, il descendit sa main vers le sexe de Blaine et le survola du doigt, telle une plume glissant sur de la soie. Blaine grogna contre la clavicule de Kurt où il était en train de faire des merveilles avec sa langue et ses dents.

-Kurt…..grogna-t-il.

-Tu aimes quand je te chauffe, et ben tu vas être servi, je vais tellement te chauffer que tu vas me supplier que je te baise contre le comptoir du bar.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, bébé. Ronronna Blaine en reboutonnant son jean et celui de Kurt par la suite.

Kurt regarda autour de lui, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, n'ayant pas eu trop le temps quand ils avaient passé la porte précipitamment. Il observa rapidement le bureau avant de poser son regard sur quelque chose qui l'interpella.

-Blaine ? Tu savais qu'il y avait un chien dans ce bureau ? demanda Kurt en observant un berger allemand couché dans un coin du bureau, la tête reposant sur ses pattes, les observant tous les deux.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir soudainement. Merde.

-Euh…Oui, j'avais un peu oublié qu'il était là…

-T'avais oublié que ton ami avait son chien dans son bureau ?

-Non, j'avais oublié que j'avais mis mon chien dans son bureau…

Kurt se tourna vers lui, clairement amusé par la situation, et peut-être aussi un peu à cause de l'embarras de Blaine, qui virait au rouge, et se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

- T'es en train de me dire que t'as oublié que t'avais laissé ton propre chien ici ? Demanda Kurt en sentant un sourire étirer son visage.

-On va dire que oui….Mais pour ma défense, ta bouche m'empêcher de penser à quoi que ce soit !

-Ben voyons… En tout cas, on l'a pas entendu, ni vu…

Blaine sourit de fierté devant son chien qui n'avait pas fait de bêtises en venant les interrompre ou faire du bordel.

-Si j'étais toi je ne sourirai pas aussi vite, car ça veut dire que ton chien est aussi pervers que toi. Rigola Kurt.

Blaine tourna sa tête vers Kurt et le regarda d'un air offusqué.

-Mon chien n'est pas un pervers ! Bouda Blaine. Moonwalk vient me voir mon gros.

Le chien se leva directement et marcha rapidement vers son maître. Blaine caressa affectueusement le berger allemand, Kurt s'avança vers eux et déposa deux ou trois caresses sur la tête de l'animal. Moonwalk tourna sa tête vers le châtain et lui lécha la main.

-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien. Remarqua Blaine en levant son regard vers Kurt.

-Personne ne me résiste, je suis irrésistible.

Blaine rigola en regardant Kurt, il caressa une dernière fois son chien avant de se lever. Il s'approcha du châtain, collant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, sa bouche se trouva à centimètre de son oreille.

-En effet tu es irrésistible… Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, sentant l'alcool lui faire pousser des ailes. Viens bébé, on va danser. Dit-il en attrapant sa main et l'entrainant hors du bureau. Moon va te coucher.

Kurt se retourna à temps pour voir le chien obéir au bouclé.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans l'atmosphère étouffante du club, la chaleur de la boîte se colla contre la peau du châtain et l'odeur de l'alcool, de la transpiration mélangée à une odeur de bois atteignit ses narines le faisant grimacer.

-Viens boire, bébé, ça va te faire oublier tout ce foutoir. Annonça Blaine en attirant Kurt vers le bar toujours en lui tenant la main.

Ils marchèrent à travers l'imposante foule du club qui dansait au rythme de la musique.

-BLAINE tu es là ! Salua un jeune brun aux yeux vert, en déposant une main sur son épaule.

-Salut Ian, salua Blaine en reconnaissant le visage familier.

-Ça se passe bien pour toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il ou plutôt affirma-t-il en voyant la main du bouclé attaché à celle du châtain.

Kurt se sentit piqué au vif, il avait l'impression d'être invisible, d'être juste le butin du Blaine qu'il trimballé dernière comme trophée de soirée, alors que c'était lui qu'il l'avait remporté. Pas question que ça se passe comme ça.

-Blaine, tu m'as promis un verre. Se manifesta Kurt avec un sourire débordant de luxure, faisant avaler difficilement sa salive au bouclé.

-Euh…je..ouais… Ah plus Ian. Bafouilla Blaine en continuant son chemin jusqu'au bar avec Kurt ses trousses.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bar qui était bondé de monde. Blaine se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir entrainant Kurt avec lui.

-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt ! Tu es là ! S'écria Santana faisant sursauter ce dernier.

-Et toi t'es bourrée ! Répliqua le châtain.

-Ouais…. Toi aussi tu l'es ! Tes yeux te trahissaient et ils disent aussi que tu t'es envoyé en l'aiiiiiiiir ! Wouhouuuuuuuu vous êtes trooop chauuuuuuuuuuuud ! Seb pourquoi on s'envoie pas en l'air nous aussi ?!

Kurt regarda derrière son amie et vit que le chanteur était toujours avec elle malgré l'heure de leur « rendez-vous » qui était largement passé à eux aussi. Mais Sébastian ne semblait pas s'en soucier tout comme Blaine qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

-Blaine ! S'écria Sébastian en s'apercevant de la présence de son ami. Vous venez boire avec nous ?!

-Vous nous proposé quoi ? demanda Kurt.

-BODY SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT ! Hurla Santana en levant les bras en l'air.

-Ah non je ne bois pas sur une fille, grommela Blaine.

-On a qu'à faire une battle ! QUI EST POUR UNE BATTLE DE BODY SHOOOOOOT ?! Hurla Santana en tournant sur elle-même attirant l'attention des gens autour d'eux.

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIS ! Hurlèrent presque toutes les personnes autour du bar.

-On dirait que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Annonça Santana avec un sourire triomphal sur la figure.

-Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Hurla-t-elle en montant sur le bar et en descendant le haut de sa robe jusqu'au niveau de taille, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge en dentelle noir devant la foule du bar, qui siffla ses courbes parfaitement dessinées.

Kurt la regarda faire, complètement amusé, en voyant à quel point son amie était bourrée. Santana se coucha sur le bar avant de tourner sa tête vers Sébastian qui la dévoré des yeux.

-SEB ! A table ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sébastian n'hésita pas un instant et grimpa sur le bar s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de la belle latino. Il releva son regard, une fois installé correctement, vers Blaine et son fidèle sourire provocateur reprit place sur son visage.

-Alors vous deux, vous avez peur à d'affronter plus fort que vous ?!

-Alors ça c'est ce que tu vas voir ! Rétorqua Kurt en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Blaine n'en loupa pas une miette et ne put s'empêcher de remplacer les mains de Kurt par les siennes.

-Laisse-moi faire Bébé !

Kurt se laissa faire, amusé de se faire déboutonner la chemise par le bouclé une nouvelle fois. Une fois ouverte, Blaine la fit glisser lentement de ses épaules, et la lui enleva complètement. Il la lança au-dessus du bar et atterrit dans le coin d'une étagère remplit d'alcool. Kurt ne se soucia pas un seul instant de sa chemise quand il vit le regard sombre de Blaine.

-Bon vous vous sauterez dessus plus tard ! S'impatienta Santana qui était en train de frapper les mains baladeuses de Sébastian qui se trouvaient sur ses hanches.

Kurt se recula de Blaine et grimpa sur le comptoir se couchant à son tour dessus, son crâne collé à celui de Santana. Quelques secondes plus tard se fut au tour de Blaine de monter sur le comptoir pour chevaucher les jambes de Kurt. La foule présente autour du Bar était concentré sur ce qui se passé, et les paris commencèrent à être lancé sur le choix du vainqueur.

-Ok ! PUCK on a encore besoin de tes talents de juge ! Beugla Sébastian en voyant son ami derrière le comptoir en train de discuter avec une blonde qui ressemblait fortement à l'amie de la belle brune qu'il avait entre les jambes et celui que Blaine avait entre les siennes.

Puck regarda dans leur direction et un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit Blaine et Sébastian, face à face, sur le bar avec leurs acheteurs entre les jambes. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme quelques secondes, en lui disant quelques mots avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez encore trouvez comme connerie à faire vous deux ? demanda-t-il.

-Un body shot! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait faire d'autre assis à cheval sur des gens?! Demanda Sébastian. Non répond pas, ça risque de m'exciter.

Puck rigola avant de se tourner vers Jeff et lui demander quelque chose.

- Kurt ? Santana? Vous faites quoi couchés sur le bar ? demanda Quinn en trouvant ses amis ainsi.

-Ben ça se voit pas on est en train de prendre le thé là!

-San'… Gronda Kurt en jetant sa tête en arrière pour regarder son amie. Arrête de lui….putain….parler…comme…ça. Bafouilla Kurt en sentant les mains puissantes et chaudes de Blaine se balader sur son torse.

-Hé, les poneys ce n'est pas le moment de s'envoyer en l'air !

-La ferme Santana !

-Ok la téquila est arrivée ! Indiqua Puck quand Jeff lui apporta deux bouteilles d'alcool. C'est le duo qui arrivera à boire six body shot de tequila qui sera le vainqueur. Ok Jeff t'es en charge de faire le service pour Blainey et son Play Boy, et toi Nick de Raiponce et de sa Salsa Caliente.

Puck se fit fusiller du regard par Kurt et Sébastian. Jeff et Nick attrapèrent plusieurs quartier de citron, une salière chacun et les placèrent devant eux.

-Ok c'est partie !

Jeff et Nick saupoudrèrent la poitrine de Kurt et Santana de grains de sel avant de verser sur leurs ventres de la téquila. La fraîcheur du liquide sur sa peau brûlante fit une sensation étrange à Kurt qui se tendit légèrement avant de s'habituer à la température. Ils attrapèrent chacun un quartier de citron et les placèrent entre les dents des deux jeunes gens.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Blaine et Sébastian se penchèrent sur le corps de Kurt et Santana pour lécher le sel contre leurs peaux avant de se reculer légèrement et aspirer l'alcool sur leur ventre. Kurt se retient de gémir en sentant la langue chaude de Blaine contre lui, c'était trop bon. Soudain il vit la tête du bouclé à la haut de la sienne qui attrapa délicatement le citron coincé entre ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle chaud du bouclé contre son visage et l'envie irrésistible de lui attraper la tête et de l'embrasser sauvagement quand il sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes.

-Un partout. Service !

Nick et Jeff recommencèrent les mêmes gestes qu'ils avaient faits la première fois.

-Goooooooooooooooooooo !

Et c'était repartit, Kurt se sentit de plus en plus serré dans son jean chaque fois que Blaine faisait des chemins humides sur son corps avec sa langue, il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toute ses forces pour ne pas balancer ses hanches vers l'avant. Il avait terriblement chaud et terriblement envie du bouclé qui le rendait fou avec sa bouche. C'était une torture d'avoir ses lèvres aussi près des siennes mais non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas craquer. Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur Quinn qui le fixait amusée de ce qui se passé, il se demanda où pouvait bien être Rachel.

-Exexaequo ! Dernière manche avant d'échanger les places ! Annonça l'iroquoise, à fond dans le jeu qui se déroulait devant lui.

Nick et Jeff servirent un dernier body shot sur le corps de Kurt et Santana. Et la douce torture recommença. Kurt sentit sa respiration se saccader car Blaine prenait un malin plaisir à passer lentement sa bouche sur son ventre raclant ses dents contre sa peau d'albâtre et apaisant les picotements avec sa langue, qui ramassa l'alcool qui se trouvait dessus. Kurt savait qu'il était en train de le chauffer mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Le visage de Blaine se trouva une nouvelle fois à la hauteur du siens, il plongea son regard dans le sien. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde dans le bar il se serait jeté sur lui pour attaquer le deuxième round.

-Ok encore exæquo ! Voyons si nous avant un peu plus de chance avec Play Boy et Salsa Caliente.

Sébastian déposa un baisé sur la joue de Santana avant de descendre du bar manquant à tomber quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Blaine quant à lui se pencha sur Kurt et approcha sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Tu es délicieux, bébé…

Kurt frissonna à l'intonation de la voix du bouclé qui descendit à son tour du bar. Il se tourna vers Kurt et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre du bar à son tour. Kurt sauta sur ses jambes avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine avec un regard remplit de luxures tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Blaine n'avait qu'une seule envie lui mordiller lui-même cette foutue lèvre. Ca faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait ça, et chaque fois cela l'excité. Il sentit les mains de Kurt remonter lentement son tee-shirt, sentant de temps en temps sa peau douce contre sa peau frissonnante. Il leva les bras pour aider Kurt à se débarrasser de son tee-shirt. Une fois enlevé, Kurt le jeta dans les bras de Quinn, qui l'attrapa à la volée, Kurt se rendit compte que Rachel avait fait son retour et avait son bras posé sur l'épaule de Quinn.

-A mon tour de jouer…. Murmura Kurt dans le creux de son oreille avant de le regarder Blaine droit dans les yeux.

Blaine afficha un sourire lubrique avant de se mettre dos à lui pour monter sur grimper sur le bar. Kurt écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut son dos recouvert d'un énorme tatouage, une citation…. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la lire, car d'une il n'avait pas eu le temps et de deux il n'avait pas reconnu la langue. De ce qu'il avait pu voir c'était une écriture fine et italique qui parcouraient tout son dos partant de son épaule gauche allant jusqu'à son omoplate droite avant de descendre de plus en plus dans son dos, faisant des boucles de temps en temps croisant des mots entre eux permettant ainsi à la citation de tenir dans tout son dos. Kurt aurait juré avoir vu des oiseaux aussi mais il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il trouva ça terriblement sexy.

-Kurt….je crois qu'on attend plus que toi, souffla Quinn le sortant de ses pensées.

-Hein ?! Oh oui…..

Kurt se mit à rougir en voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il s'avança vers le bar et monta dessus en se mettant à califourchon sur Blaine. Et…. Oh mon dieu…. Kurt n'avait pas encore regardé son corps trop captivé par son regard…Et il était magnifique, sa peau était douce, ses abdos dessinés à la perfection, un fin trait de poils disparaissait sous la ceinture. Kurt découvrir deux autres tatouages. Un espèce de huit couché sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, et une plume à droite de son nombril. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il en vit un autre au niveau de son épaule droite. Kurt avait perdu ses comptes…. Combien ce gars avait de tatouages ? Kurt se laissa aller dans ses réflexions et sa contemplation du corps de Blaine pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains puissantes se poser sur le haut de ses cuisses. Kurt sortit de ses pensées et reposa son regard sur celui de Blaine qui le fixait avec curiosité.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Puck.

Santana qui se trouvait à présent à califourchon sur Sébastian les mains appuyés sur sa poitrine pour garder l'équilibre acquiesça, tout comme Kurt.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Nick et Jeff reprirent leurs services, versant cette fois-ci l'alcool et le sel sur le corps de Blaine et Sébastian.

- VA-Y KUUUUUUURT ! Encouragea Quinn.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYY ! Beugla Rachel complètement soûle.

Kurt esquissa un sourire vorace sur les lèvres avant de se pencher et lécher le sel sur sa peau. Blaine l'observa faire comme fasciner, et frissonnant à la sensation de sa langue sur sa peau. Mon dieu il voulait tellement gouter à ses lèvres que ça aller le rendre cingler. Mais bizarrement il respecta son choix, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il sentit le châtain boire l'alcool qui se trouvait sur son ventre, lui provoquant des papillons à l'intérieur, il ferma les yeux et se retient de gémir. Soudain il sentit le souffle chaud de Kurt contre son visage et le vit seulement à quelques centimètres du siens. Il sentit l'effleurement des lèvres de Kurt quand il lui attrapa le citron entre ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa à une vitesse folle.

-Houuuuuuuuuuuuuu exæquo aussi ! Nick, Jeff, remettez moi ça !

Et ils refirent encore une nouvelle fois les mêmes gestes. Kurt ronronna contre la peau de Blaine, sentant son désir s'accroitre tout comme celui du bouclé, qui gesticula sous lui.

-Patience, tu pourras me baiser après la victoire. Murmura Kurt. Mais j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de gesticuler pour me concentrer.

Par miracle Blaine arriva à se calmer et rester immobile sous les lèvres de Kurt.

-Exaequo à nouveau ! On n'aura pas de vainqueur ce soir. Nick, Jeff votre dernier service, s'il vous plaît.

Kurt leva ses yeux de Blaine pour fixer Santana qui avait son regard de garce fixait sur lui, elle aussi voulait gagner. Kurt savait qu'il avait peu de chance qu'elle n'arrive pas à boire le dernier body shot. Kurt se pencha de nouveau vers le torse de Blaine attendant le signal de départ.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Kurt refit comme les deux fois précédentes, lécha le sel, bu l'alcool contre le ventre de Blaine qui sursauta un peu au contact de ses lèvres, et croqua dans l'agrume prisonnier des lèvres de Blaine. Blaine esquissa un sourire quand sa bouche fut libérée du citron. Ses yeux brillaient de luxure et mais aussi à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée comme Kurt. Soudain Kurt entendit Santana recracher la téquila en toussant plusieurs fois. L'alcool avait du mal passé. Heureusement elle avait eut le réflexe de tourner la tête, évitant à Seb, Kurt et Blaine de recevoir tout sur eux. Par contre les chaussures de certains qui se trouvaient près du bar n'eurent pas cette chance.

-Et à la dernière minute nous avons nos vainqueurs !Hurla Puck en attrapant le bras de Kurt et le levant en signe de victoire.

Une salve de cris et d'applaudissements retentit autour du bar. Kurt descendit du bar, laissant Santana pleurer sa défaite, mais surtout à cause de l'alcool. Il se retourna vers elle, prêt à venir la consoler mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Quinn, Rachel et Sébastian autour d'elle essayant de la consoler. Blaine était descendu du bar et s'avança torse nu vers Kurt.

-hum... Je me dis que ta victoire mérite une récompense, sourit Blaine en approchant ses lèvres du cou de Kurt.

-Je pense aussi... Gémit Kurt sous ses baisés.

-Reste là je vais chercher mon tee-shirt.

-Ok. Répondit Kurt.

Blaine partit vers le bar tandis que Kurt ferma les yeux et se concentra un moment pour arrêter le tournis qui venait de le prendre. Il avait trop bu ce soir, entre la vieille, le restaurant et le club, il était complètement bourré. Il aurait dû lui aussi partir à la recherche de ses vêtements mais ne bougea toujours pas. Soudain deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches toujours nues.

-Salut ! Murmura une voix inconnue à son oreille.

Kurt sursauta et se retourna à vive allure, constatant que ce n'était pas le bouclé mais un inconnu aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux brun.

-Euh… Salut.

-Je t'ai trouvé très chaud sur ce bar, ça te dis qu'on aille danser ou autre….

Ok ce mec était clairement en train de lui proposer un plan cul, mais non là il était trop excité parle bouclé pour partir avec ce gars qui avait un insupportable sourire en coin.

-Non désolé, ça va pas être possible.

-Allez, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, t'es loin d'en être une. Dit-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui.

-Je t'ai dit non, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! S'énerva Kurt en tendant son bras pour stopper l'individu de s'approcher de lui.

- Hum je suis sûr que tu dois jouir fort, tu ne demandes que ça….

-Il t'a dit de dégager Jerry, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?! Se manifesta Blaine dernière Kurt.

Kurt sursauta à la voix dure de Blaine. Il se retourna et le vit…. Ce n'était plus le même Blaine, son sourit avait disparu, ses yeux étaient enflammés par la colère, il se mit devant Kurt pour faire face correctement à Jerry. Derrière lui se tenait Puck, Sébastian, Jeff et Nick avec Quinn, Rachel et Santana qui c'étaient rapprochées de Kurt comme pour former une bulle de protection.

-Oh mais c'est le grand Blaine avec ses toutous qui….

-Si tu ne dégage pas d'ici aussi vite que t'es venu tu vas te prendre mon pied là où je pense ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Wes t'avais interdis de refoutre les pieds ici ! Hurla Blaine.

Kurt, qui c'était décalé sur le côté avec les filles pour laisser passer les autres gars, pouvait voir les traits du visage de Blaine tendu et ses yeux noirs de colères. Ses poings étaient serrés. A priori il ne porté pas ce gars dans son cœur.

-Ian m'a invité. Répondis Jerry avec une pointe de triomphe dans le regard.

-Quand je le dis que celui aussi faut s'en méfier ! Pesta Sébastian furieux.

- Bon si vous permettez, j'étais en train de parler avec …..

-Tu me touches ou m'approches encore d'un pas et tu finis avec tes testicules dans la gorge ! Menaça Kurt en voyant le regard de Jerry de nouveau dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Demanda Wes en arrivant à la hauteur du groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Jerry, comment t'es rentrés, je t'ai interdis de revenir ici. Les gars sortez-moi le d'ici !

Deux gars en blazers obéirent à Wes et prirent chacun un bras de Jerry pour le forcer à sortir du club.

-On se reverra, Blaine… Lâcha Jerry en lançant un dernier regard vers le bouclé et ses amis.

Blaine avança d'un pas furieux vers le brun avant d'être stoppé et maintenu par ses amis.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine Blaine… dit Puck en fusillant Jerry du regard…

Les deux Warblers sortirent de force le dénommé Jerry du bar.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce connard soit là…

- Calme-toi. Il est parti. Coupa Puck.

Blaine respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, essayant d'écarter les pulsions meurtrières qui venaient de le submerger. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et poser son regard sur le châtain, qui était complètement perdu.

-Ok tout le monde, la soirée continue ! Annonça à Wes à la foule qui retourna à ses occupations.

Kurt resta figé sur plage, se sentant comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Blaine s'approcha de lui et souleva son menton.

-Hey, bébé, ça va, fait pas attention à ce con. Il n'était pas censé être là. Putain...

-T'inquiètes ça va, je sais me défendre et prendre du recul avec des connards de ce genre. Répondit Kurt en masquant la peur qui venait de naitre par un sourire.

Blaine l'observa pendant quelques secondes, scrutant le moindre signe qui prouverait le contraire de ses dires.

-Porcelaine est très doué pour insulter ou dissuader avec son coup de genoux spectaculaire, les connards de ce genre ! Indiqua Santana en posant son avant-bras sur Sébastian qui était à ses côtés à présent. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Smythe je veux un autre verre.

-Tu vas encore pleurer…. Rétorqua Sébastian en tournant son visage vers elle.

-Si tu ne m'offres pas un autre verre tout de suite c'est toi qui va pleurer et t'auras mal en prime, très mal…. menaça Santana en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Whouuu mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Violente en plus de ça, que ce que j'aime ! Allez viens, si tu pleures t'auras le droit de le faire sur mon épaule… Je suis un gentleman.

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Alcool, maintenant, tu parles trop ! Ordonna Santana en attrapant Sébastian par le bas du tee-shirt et le tirant vers le comptoir du bar.

Rachel et Quinn restèrent muettes devant cet échange se demandant si l'apocalypse n'était pour bientôt avec la rencontre de ses deux-là.

-On va rentrer Kurt, ça va aller ? demanda Quinn inquiète pour son ami.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Rassura-t-il la jeune femme en lui déposant un baisé sur sa joue.

- Tu ferais bien de remettre ta chemise tu vas rendre dingue d'autres gars. Sourit Quinn. Fais attention à toi, si jamais je laisse mon portable allumé, je vais aller coucher Rachel….. Soupira Quinn en regardant son amie rire à gorge déployé par rapport à quelque chose que venait de dire l'ami blond de Sébastian et Blaine.

Elle déposa un dernier baisé sur la joue de Kurt avant de partir vers Rachel qui ne voulait plus quitter Jeff. Blaine se remit devant Kurt et scruta son visage pendant quelques secondes. Il se sentit encore mal d'avoir laissé Jerry lui dire ça, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Kurt s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Tu veux qu'on aille danser, bébé ? demanda Blaine dans un souffle saccadé dû à la proximité si soudaine des lèvres de Kurt.

-Non….Je veux aller chez toi.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon je suis sortie de ma cachette... Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?

Donc petit sondage, Voulez-vous être avertit en début de chapitre de la présence des lemons ou non?

A très vite pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Vraiment Vraiment Vraiment désolée pour ce retard...Quelques petits soucis mais ça c'est arrangé! =) Pour me faire pardonner c'est un loooooong chapitre!

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont fantastiques et qui donnent une motivation de dingue! Donc merci à vous!

Alors la réponse par rapport à mon petit sondage est que je ne préviendrai pas quand il y aura des lemons!^^

**CheesyKitten :** Hey ! Mdrrrr je vois que tu es une grande fane de Fix You, qui ne l'est pas, elle est merveilleuse cette fiction ! =D Mais Madness ne seras pas Fix You. Avec l'auteure de cette fic, nous sommes de très grandes amies et partageons les mêmes goûts, donc parfois tu risques de trouver des détails similaires entre nos deux fics. Mais les histoires sont complètement différentes. Comme le personnage de Seb qui comme tu l'as pu le constaté est hétéro donc Brian restera chez Fix you (Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres du Seb de Fix You XD). Mdrrr oui très hot, et ça le sera encore. ^^ Hum..hum… Ian et Jerry… Je pense que tu le découvriras par la suite qui ils sont et ce qu'ils ont fait. Mdrrrrrrrr mais non pars pas ! Merci, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire. =) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**-Miloueuh :** Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr oui c'est très très très chaud entre eux^^ et ça le sera encore ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !=) Merci et bonne lecture.

**CrissColfer21 : **Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Ta review m'a vendu du rêve, tu m'as tué ! XD En faites je ne te l'ai pas dit mais la chanson de Coldplay au début c'était un petit clin d'œil. Respiiiiire Darling, ça va bien se passer ! Oui moi aussi j'aime bcp chouchou mais 600 dollars, ça fait mal aux fesses, comme les 900 pour Blaine. Klaine option chauffage, pourquoi pas, dis-moi quand tu as froid, je te les enverrai par colis express ! XD Oui Kurt a son petit cœur brisé, t'inquiètes Marion il le sera à un moment donné qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Mdrrrrrr Quoi ?! Il n'est pas allé à sa séance ! Kurt viens ici ! (Pète les plombs). Ouiiiiiiii On se mettra toutes les deux au bar et on les matera discretos pendant leur RDV. J'avoue que le mélange Klaine + Alcool= OHPUTAINILSONTTROPHOT ! « Les mecs, au lieu de lécher vos mains, vous ne pouvez pas lécher l'autre sérieusement ? » PTDRRRRRRRRRRR HAHAHAHAHA tu m'as tué, sérieux ! Perverse va ! J'aime trop comment tu t'es énervée alors qu'ils sont restés ensemble XD Ah mais pareil j'avais trop la scène de la danse dans la tête ! Et oui ils sont HOOOOT ! Klaine sans frustration, ce ne serait pas Klaine et tu ne peux pas me contredire. Et tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose pour que Kurt refuse d'embrasser sur les lèvres. Mdrrrr j'avoue que mourir de perversités « Klainiène » C'est le paradis XD MDRRRRRRR Oui ils sont très très très hot et deux bêtes de sexes, affaire à suivre… Oulaaa Mdrrr je pense que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Ian. XD Santana bourrée, je la vois trop faire ça. XD Oui Puck à des tendances suicidaires, il aime le risque. Je t'imagine trop autour du bar en train d'encourager Klaine comme une malade pour qu'ils gagnent. « prend Blaine par derrière, tu auras tout le temps de lire ce qui a sur son dos » PTDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OH PUTAIN, tu m'as achevé là… Hahahahaha je lui ai transmis le message, il le fera… ;-). J'ai toujours imaginé que Blaine avec des tatouages serait une bombe sexuelle ambulante. Je pense que Jerry non plus n'a pas intérêt de croiser ta route… Ca pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Je l'avoue, les moments tendres entre eux son rare…mais qui sait y en aura peut-être de plus en plus… ;-)Ah… Sebtana, en effet on va pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Je pense que Quinn est la maman du groupe, qui prend soins d'eux, j'adore l'écrire. Alors t'as finis à poil ou pas ? XD Merci Merci merci merci MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait sourire et plaisir, une merveille, tu m'as fait rire… J'espère que la suite te plaira. =) Merci encore et merci surtout pour ton soutiens et tes conseils.

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity :** MDRRRRRR, ils m'ont donné chaud à moi aussi quand j'ai écrit la scène. XD Mystère sur Ian et Jerry, tu en seras un peu plus sur eux dans les prochains chapitres. Alors surprise il y aura… ;-) Merci pour ta review…Et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

** .61 :** Alors suspens il y aura… ;-)

**Carole97400 :** Heyyy ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'es plus, j'avais un peu peur avant de le publier… Comme j'ai la trouille de publier celui-là. XD Oui en effet c'est très hot entre eux. Alors tu vas être contente d'apprendre que tu en seras un peu plus sur Blaine dans ce chapitre. ;-) Pour ce qui est que Kurt se laisse embrasser par Blaine ce n'est pas encore mtn. (Non non, je ne suis pas sadique). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. =)

**Klaainer :** Merci Beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Mdrrr 6 chapitres…. Euh….*tousse*comment dire…. XD Voilà. Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long ! J'avoue que les scènes entre les personnages étaient bouleversantes… Pour les personnages….m'ont ému… Je n'arrive toujours pas à regarder l'épisode sans pleurer. Bonne lecture. =)

**Siath Youkai : **Merciiiiii, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre. Les réponses sur les héros de la fic arriveront peu à peu, en commençant par ce chapitre. =). Encore merci et Bonne lecture.

**Satani :** Très contente que ma fic te plaise et espère que la suite te plaira. =) Bonne lecture.

**Born This Way 8 :** Hey ! Mdrrrr ce n'est pas grave, si je n'ai pas des tartines et des tartines dans les review, c'est déjà merveilleux d'avoir un petit mot comme le tiens. =) Si en plus tu étais malade, je comprends tout à fait. J'espère que ça va mieux. Mdrrrr oui ils sont Hot ! Binesûr tu peux faire un câlin à Kurt (il aime ça), et en effet c'est un premier indice, et en effet c'est une barrière qu'il s'est mis. Pourquoi ? Tu le seras plus tard^^. Les tatouages de Blaine…On sera plus tard aussi ce qu'ils veulent dire…XD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et ne t'inquiètes pas elle était parfaite.=) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Enjoy!^^

* * *

Kurt se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un s'amusait à fait résonner un martèlement insupportable dans sa tête. Ces paupières étaient lourdes et douloureuses. Il mit quelques minutes à réussir un œil et bien cinq minutes à réussir à ouvrir les deux correctement. La faible lumière de la pièce était aveuglante et épouvantable, pourtant il se força à les garder ouvert. L'endroit où il se trouvait lui était complètement inconnu. Les murs crème, les meubles sombres, les tableaux, les guitares…Rien ne lui parlait. Soudain il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui et un poids vint s'installer sur sa poitrine. Il baissa lentement la tête pour voir une masse bouclée se nicher contre lui et un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le ramenant un peu plus près de….Blaine. Oui c'était ça Blaine. Mon dieu quelle soirée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi….intense. Kurt pencha sa tête pour observer plus attentivement sa conquête de la nuit précédente. Et le voir correctement à la lumière du jour, le fit avaler sa salive difficilement, car il était encore plus magnifique. Kurt remarqua qu'il était un peu plus vieux qu'il ne le pensait, en observant d'un peu plus près les traits de son visage. Il était sublime avec ses boucles brunes en désordres retombant légèrement sur son front. Sa barbe de trois jours le rendait extrêmement sexy. Même endormi avec les traces de la soirée et de la nuit qui avait passé, il était canon.

-'Jour….Entendit Kurt.

-Salut…

« Oh merde ». Kurt s'empourpra, priant pour qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de l'observer. « En même temps il n'y a rien de mal à ça ». « KURT arrête ça ! » Le châtain ne comprit pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, sûrement l'alcool qui lui embrumée encore le cerveau. Mais ce qu'il comprit encore moins, c'était pourquoi il était encore couché dans son lit, nu et dans ses bras. « Kurt casse-toi de là » lui hurla une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

-Je dois y aller….

Blaine ne protesta pas, et le libéra de son emprise, il n'était pas encore conscient de ses gestes et se rendormit avant même que le châtain soit sorti de son lit. Kurt réussit tant bien que de mal à en sortir, essayant de ne pas flancher en arrière une fois ses pieds posé sur le sol. Ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Lentement il attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Il avait réussi à trouver son boxer, son pantalon et c'était tout…

Il les enfila et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre avant de se retourner. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le corps immobile du bouclé, totalement nu. Son corps était divin, avec ses fesses fermes et musclées, sa taille fine, ses épaules larges et musclés, ses nombreux tatouages qui recouvraient son corps. De là où il se trouvait, Kurt en vit deux nouveaux un en dessous de son avant-bras gauche et le second sur son flanc droit …. Kurt poussa un soupir saccadé en le dévorant des yeux. Cet homme était vraiment à tomber. Son regard l'avait troublé pendant toute la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attiré. Il observa une dernière fois son visage endormi avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Non il ne pouvait pas y goûter… Même si tout son être lui criait de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec un coup d'un soir… Il ouvrit finalement la porte et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il retrouva étalé sur le sol son manteau, ses chaussettes à l'opposé l'une de l'autre dans la pièce et ses chaussures négligemment jetées dans l'entrée. Son échappe avait atterrit dans une plante.

Quel bordel ils avaient foutu ! Il chercha encore pendant quelques minutes sa chemise qui était introuvable. Il regarda dans le salon, le couloir, la cuisine, derrière le bar…en vain. Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cuisse. Il sursauta et laissa un soupir de soulagement passer entre ses dents en découvrant que ce n'était que Moonwalk le berger allemand de Blaine. Kurt se figea quelques instants en s'apercevant qu'il avait retenu le nom du chien et du propriétaire. Grande première, d'habitude il lui fallait un bon moment pour s'en rappeler. Ou alors il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Kurt sortit de sa rêverie en entendant du bruit provenir de la chambre. Il se hâta d'enfiler son manteau, son écharpe et de faire une dernière caresse au chien avant de partir. Kurt descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de se retrouver dans le bain de foule des rues de New-York.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde ce matin ?! »

Kurt sortit son IPhone de sa poche et se figea.

12h30. Impossible. Il regarda une seconde fois. 12h31. Kurt était abasourdi, il ne dormait jamais aussi longtemps avec ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son sommeil était agité et inconfortable. En général il était debout vers sept heures ou huit heures du matin comme la veille, même avec une gueule de bois comme il avait à présent. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable et vit plusieurs appels manqués des filles…. Il allait passé un sale quart d'heure… Il jeta un dernier coup regard vers l'immeuble du bouclé et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du chanteur qui le fixait, appuyé contre son balcon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il observait mais à présent, Kurt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, comme hypnotisé. Ils se regardèrent juste durant quelques secondes, sans échanger le moindre mot. Finalement il détourna son regard pour le poser sur le sol, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il était parti comme un voleur, ce qu'il faisait toujours, et parfois certains mecs lui avaient dit de rester mais il les rejetait sans difficulté et ne s'en voulait aucunement. Alors pourquoi avec ce maudit bouclé il se sentit gêné et troublé. Mon dieu son regard était si perçant. Le châtain esquissa un petit sourire avec un léger petit signe de la main avant de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

-KURT, Où étais-tu passé ?! Hurla Rachel en voyant le châtain passer le seuil de la porte. J'étais à deux doigts de lâcher Santana à tes trousses ! Tu te rends compte du sang d'encre que je me suis fait !Tu aurais pu envoyer un message, ou appeler ! J'étais en train de m'imaginer les pires scénarios ! Depuis hier soir, avec ce chanteur, on ne t'a plu vu ! Et s'il…

Pour quelqu'un qui avait pas mal bu la vieille et qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, elle était en pleine forme contrairement à lui qui avait son mal de tête qui progressé de plus en plus.

-Je te jure, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, imagine une seule seconde….

-Ca suffit Rachel ! Coupa Quinn en s'avançant vers eux. Laisse-le tranquille ou c'est toi qui va subir les foudres de Santana si tu continues à hurler comme ça !

Rachel se tut mais fulmina intérieurement d'avoir été réduite au silence de la sorte. Kurt le savait qu'elle avait un côté drama Queen vraiment agaçant.

-Tiens prend ma tasse, je viens de le faire, je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi. Sourit Quinn en lui tendant sa tasse, fumante de café.

Kurt lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier avant de prendre la tasse dans ses mains.

-Ah le retour de Porcelaine ! Tu es enfin rentré, Berry commençait à me taper sur les nerfs depuis plus d'une heure. Dit Santana en s'avançant vers eux.

Rachel soupira d'agacement, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Désolé les filles, j'ai complètement oublié de vous envoyer un message ou je n'étais pas en état comme vous voulez…

-Où alors tu avais les mains trop occupées pour… Taquina gentiment Quinn avant de lui déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

-Fabray tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Je commence à avoir une bonne influence sur toi. C'était comment alors ce marathon de baises ?

Quinn fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un soupir de désespoir. Elles étaient irrécupérables. Quinn reporta son attention sur son petit cœur.

-Enlève ton manteau avant qu'une de ses deux-là trouvent quelque chose à rajouter et va prendre une bonne douche. Annonça Quinn en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

Elle le fit se retourner afin qu'il finisse dos à elle, l'aidant ainsi à enlever son vêtement d'hiver. Kurt tendit sa tasse de café à Rachel le temps qu'il puisse se débarrasser de son manteau. Il dénoua son écharpe avant de la retirer rapidement de son cou et commença à déboutonner lentement sa veste.

-Où est Cherrios ? Demanda Kurt.

-Dans ta chambre, sur ton lit en train de bouder de ton ab… commença Santana avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend après avoir vu Quinn enlever le manteau à Kurt et constater qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Otez-moi d'un doute, il portait bien une chemise hier soir ou je l'ai halluciné ?

Kurt se figea. Il avait trop l'esprit embrumé pour se souvenir qu'il avait perdu sa chemise. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner et affronter les blagues douteuses et sans doute salaces de ses amies.

-Ok allez-y qu'on en finisse et que je puisse aller prendre ma douche et me couch…Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! Vous m'avez déjà vu torse nu ?! S'énerva Kurt en voyant Rachel la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Santana avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon tout en le regardant avec un regard lubrique et Quinn avec les yeux écarquillés et une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire naissant.

-Ok laissez-moi lui dire et je vous fou la paix pendant une semaine. Commença Santana en s'avançant vers lui. Kurt il va falloir commencer à songer à les laisser t'embrasser… Enfin surtout celui-là vu les magnifiques suçons qu'il t'a laissé en souvenir, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ça eu son effet. La vache mais tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec une sangsue où quoi ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer en dessous de la ceinture ! C'était bon j'espère….Ah mon avis t'as pris ton pied avec Prison Break !

Kurt vira immédiatement au rouge avant de s'avancer vers le miroir le plus proche qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et…

-OH MON DIEU….

Sur sa peau pâle, il aperçut quatre suçons d'une belle couleur violacée. Un au niveau de la jointure entre son cou et sa clavicule, un en dessous de sa poitrine à gauche prêt de ses côtes, un autre au milieu de son torse et le dernier qui était particulièrement énorme se trouvait entre son nombril et son bas ventre, d'ailleurs il n'était pas visible entièrement, une partie de son jean le cachait. Kurt resta là, quelques minutes à observer son corps témoin de ses escapades nocturnes.

-Euh…Je…Vais prendre une douche. Bégaya Kurt qui attrapant la tasse des mains de Rachel et partit à vive allure dans sa chambre.

Il laissa les filles en plan dans l'entrée avant qu'elles ne puissent ajouter autres choses. Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce silencieuse et lumineuse. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Cette matinée était vraiment épuisante. Il se concentra sur son mal de tête qui était vraiment infernale.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se calmer plus longtemps, Cherrios était déjà à ses pieds en train de lui faire la fête. Il ré-ouvrit ses yeux fasse à l'engouement de l'animal et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Dit Kurt à l'animal en lui grattant le dessus de la tête. Allez laisse-moi prendre ma douche.

Cherrios fit un tour sur elle-même, sautilla à gauche puis à droite avant de sauter sur le lit et de s'y recoucher.

-Je te signale que tu as un panier plus que confortable ma grosse, signala Kurt en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Santana t'as vraiment donné de mauvaises habitudes.

Kurt disparut dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla complètement et entra dans la douche pour prendre une douche brûlante. Il y resta un bon moment essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit encore sous l'emprise de ses frasques de la nuit précédente. Il baissa ses yeux sur son torse et des flashs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en tête, ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau, mais ce qu'il se souvint surtout c'était son regard, si intense et si magnifique, ce mélange de couleurs l'avais envoûté, Kurt se sentit frissonner rien que d'y penser.

« Kurt tu veux manger quelque choses ? »

Kurt sursauta quand il entendit la voix portante, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

-Oui, n'importe quoi, ça ira, merci. Répondit-il à haute voix.

Les yeux mordorés, les boucles sombres, les lèvres pulpeuses furent à présent qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passées depuis la soirée, mercredi après-midi, Marley et Sébastian entrèrent comme d'habitude sans frapper dans l'appartement du brun, lui provoquant un léger sursaut quand ils entrèrent dans le salon où Blaine était couché sur le canapé avec son chien en boule à moitié entre ses jambes et la tête une patte posées sur son mollet.

-Non mais vous allez frapper un jour à cette foutu porte ?!Râla Blaine essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Pourquoi faire c'était ouvert ! Souligna Sébastian en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Quant à Marley elle alla déposer un baisé sur le front de Blaine et lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de faire une caresse à l'animal.

-Alors tu t'es remis de ta cuite de Samedi ? demanda Sébastian. C'était comment avec blanche-neige ?!

-Seb …Gronda Marley.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, j'ai jamais vu un gars aussi pâle de peau de ma vie, bon certes ça correspondait à son style mais quand même.

-Tu sais que tu vires gay quand tu dis des trucs comme ça. Rigola Blaine.

-La ferme ! T'as pas répondu à ma question ?!

-Et toi avec…..demanda Blaine en cherchant le nom de la jeune femme.

-Santana ? Rougis Sébastian. Je te dirais quand tu auras répondu à ma question.

-Tu veux les détails des fellations et des pénétrations ou pas ? S'amusa Blaine en voyant le visage d'effroi de son ami.

-Argh ! Anderson pitié, je vais en faire des cauchemars ! grommela Sébastian en se bouchant les oreilles.

-T'as demandé je t'ai répondu. Ajouta Blaine avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

-T'es con. Tiens, oh faites de la part de Wes, la chemise de ton Playboy. Il l'a oublié au bar. Vous étiez bien bourrés tous les deux. Claironna Sébastian avec un rictus de victoire en lui jetant le vêtement à la figure.

-Et toi t'étais quoi ? Juste pompette ? rétorqua Blaine en attrapant le vêtement et le contemplant quelques secondes.

-Bon les garçons vous avez fini votre combat de coqs ? Demanda Marley assise sur l'accoudoir près de Moonwalk. Si on est là c'est pour une raison… Indiqua Marley un peu plus mal à l'aise….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

Blaine se redressa dans le canapé en voyant l'expression grave sur les visages de ses amis.

-Je vais lui dire Marley…. Intervint le châtain en se redressant à son tour. Tib' m'a appelé aujourd'hui, comme elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre… Elle va avoir besoin de toi plus vite que prévu…

Blaine se tendit à cette simple phrase, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et la panique augmenta. Marley se leva et alla s'assoir sur l'autre accoudoir pour tenir la main de Blaine et déposer un baisé sur son front.

-Quand ? demanda Blaine à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

Sébastian leva son regard vers Marley se demandant si ce n'était pas une bêtise de lui faire faire ça aussi vite. Mais la jeune femme hocha légèrement de la tête en signe qu'il devait poursuivre. Oui il fallait qu'il avance.

-Lundi…. Lâcha Sébastian.

-Pardon ?! Aboya Blaine.

Non c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt à faire ça aussi vite. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être opérationnel pour septembre de l'année suivante.

-Je peux pas….Je peux pas….. C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP TOT ! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! S'exclama Blaine en se levant d'un coup du canapé.

Il marcha de long en large dans le salon devant le regard inquiet de ses amis. Marley se leva à son tour et se mit devant lui le stoppant dans ses mouvements. Elle lui attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains pour être sûr d'avoir son attention. Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle y vit une immense peur….. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à cette vision.

-Blaine, écoute moi bien, ça va bien se passer, regarde samedi tu es remonté sur scène et tu as pu chanter et…

- Mais putain Marley…. Commença Blaine, en se détachant de l'emprise de la jeune femme, complètement en colère et à la fois mort de trouille, y a une différence entre chanter une chanson devant un petit public complètement bourré et… et…

Blaine sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, il était en train de faire une crise de panique, l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge, sa vision se troubla….

-Blaine, BLAINE ! Calme-toi ! Intervint Sébastian en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu vas nous faire une crise…

Blaine ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer, pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit… Non il ne voulait pas rechuter non…

-Ecoute le son de ma voix et accroche toi y. Respire calmement, tu es en sécurité ici…là… doucement… c'est très bien….

Sébastian avait l'habitude de ses crises et savait à peu près les maitriser. Il fit s'assoir Blaine dans le canapé. Marley se mit à ses côtés. Blaine retrouva le contrôle de son être et se calma peu à peu…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Blaine la tête entre ses mains.

- On l'a surpris cette fois, ce n'est plus une simple rumeur, c'est du concret, Tib' voudrait étouffer l'affaire avant d'un énorme scandale éclate.

Blaine soupira, il était complètement perdu, stressé et fatigué. Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait de lui exploser à la figure. Il avait besoin d'air, de sortir, de marcher et …d'être seul. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait sa veste.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…avertit-il, Seul. Rajouta-t-il quand il vit Marley commencer à enfiler sa veste. Moon' vient on va se promener. Ordonna-t-il à l'animal qui se leva d'un bon du canapé pour tourner autour des jambes de son maître.

-Blaine…

Marley sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue quand la porte claqua, elle avait tellement peur pour lui, qui lui arrive quelque chose, où qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide comme avant…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il a juste besoin d'être seul, il ne fera rien de stupide… Rassura Sébastian en prenant son amie dans ses bras. A part peut-être s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier gars qu'il trouvera pour calmer ses nerfs….

* * *

Kurt et Santana rentrèrent tard des cours ce mercredi, leur cours de chant avait été plus long que d'habitude. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils restèrent figés quelques instants, contemplant leur salon devenu une énorme salle de danse classique. Des barres se trouvaient au centre du salon, les meubles avaient été poussés et tous l'équipement des jeunes femmes avaient été éparpillés dans la pièce. Quinn et Rachel se tenaient debout, au milieu de ce bazar, en train de faire des exercices en tenue de danse.

-ok les danseuses en tutu rose, c'est pour quoi cette fois-ci tout ce foutoir?! Interrogea Santana en se débarrassant de son manteau. La dernière fois c'était pour " une crise de la plus haute importante", rajouta Santana en mimant les guillemets pour agacer Rachel.

Kurt observa, ses amies faire leurs mouvements, toujours autant fasciné par leurs grâces.

-C'est encore votre prof loufoque ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, répondit Quinn légèrement essoufflée.

- Pourquoi on ne me répond pas quand je pose une question? Pesta Santana

-On te répondra quand tu arrêteras de nous appeler " les danseuses en tutu" !

-Oh ça va Berry, je ne vois pas comment je peux vous appeler sinon.

- Euuuuuuuuuh par nos prénoms?! Répondit Rachel comme une évidence.

- Trop ennuyant... Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé cette fois-ci ?

- Par l'intermédiaire de la directrice, elle nous a annoncé que la semaine prochaine, il y allait avoir une sélection pour danser avec le city ballet pendant deux soirées dans le prochain spectacle, la gagnante et le gagnant tiendront les rôles principaux pendant une soirée chacun leur tour. Annonça Quinn clairement enchantée.

- Whoua c'est géniale! S'exclama Kurt, ravit pour leurs amies.

-Mais pourquoi par l'intermédiaire de la directrice ? Elle avait peur de ne pas survivre aux cris super aigus de Berry, quand elle l'aurait annoncé ? Demanda Santana.

- Possible... Mais non, en faites elle n'était pas là, son beau-père a eu un accident, elle a accompagné son mari pour s'occuper de lui. Elle sera de retour que la semaine prochaine. Répondit Quinn.

-En attendant c'est son assistante complètement incompétente qui s'occupe de nous. Rajoutera Rachel complètement outrée. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'avoir le rôle!

-Ce n'est pas dit Rachel, tu n'es pas la seule à passer l'audition, j'ai toutes mes chances aussi d'avoir le rôle, rétorqua Quinn en fixant Rachel.

Kurt et Santana levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est reparti pour un combat de cygnes…. Maugréa Santana.

- C'est quoi comme spectacle ? Demanda le châtain.

-La belle au bois dormant. Répondit Quinn dans un sourire.

-Super on va encore dormir pendant cent plombs! Grommela Santana.

-Arrête ça Santana. A chaque fois qu'on va les voir faire un spectacle, t'as les yeux qui brillent, car t'es à deux doigts de pleurer. Rétorqua Kurt

-Ce que tu vois à chaque fois Porcelaine, c'est mes yeux qui brillent parce que j'ai bayé à m'en décrocher la mâchoire juste avant.

-Ben voyons...marmonna Kurt en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Et vous devez préparer quoi pour passer les épreuves ?

Rachel et Quinn cessèrent leurs mouvements et se concertèrent du regard. Ils pouvaient voir qu'elles n'étaient pas très à l'aises et complètement stressées. Rachel enleva son pied qui reposé sur la barre et se dirigea vers son sac de danse où elle en sortit une feuille blanche pliée en deux. Elle ouvrit et l'observa pendant quelques instants, comme si les mots avaient pu changer entre temps. Elle souffla avant de relever la tête et s'avancer vers les chanteurs de la NYADA. Elle tendit la feuille à Kurt qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il pencha la feuille pour que Santana puisse lire correctement les deux seuls mots écrit au milieu de la feuille :

"Surprenez-moi"

Kurt retourna la feuille s'attendant à plus d'explication mais ne trouva rien.

-On est complètement paumé, c'est un exercice libre à haut risque c'est soit ça passe soit ça casse. En plus elle n'est pas là pour nous aider ou nous conseiller, on est livré à nous même jusqu'à l'examen.

- Et nous qui nous plaignons de July... souligna Santana.

-C'est hallucinant, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour les portés, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci Kurt. Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en lui souriant.

Santana leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Kurt et Santana laissèrent les filles tranquilles. Kurt alla dans sa chambre et y trouva Cherrios toujours couchée sur son lit.

-Salut ma belle ! Salua Kurt l'animal qui se leva d'un coup de son lit pour venir lui faire la fête. Allez viens on va aller de promener.

Le châtain sortit de sa chambre avec Cherrios à ses trousses.

- Je vais sortir Cherrios vu que vous êtes des maîtresses indignes!

- On sait que tu es son préféré, on n'a pas voulu gâcher son plaisir. Répondit Quinn.

- Ben voyons...

Kurt remit son manteau et attrapa la laisse de l'animal.

- Prends tes clés, tu es le seul qui ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, annonça Rachel en faisant une pirouette.

-Chouette l'appart pour moi tout seul ce soir!

-N'en profite pas pour te balader à poil ! S'écria Santana depuis la cuisine.

- C'est pas parce que tu le fais qu'on le fait tous! Rétorqua Kurt avec un rictus victorieux.

-Très drôle Hummel !

-Je vais aller faire un tour au parc avec Cherrios, j'irais surement voir Emily après, on mangera ensemble.

-Ok…. Répondirent les filles.

Kurt partit vers l'entrée de l'appartement et s'arrêta devant la porte, quelque chose n'était pas clair pour lui. Il se retourna vers les filles qui étaient toujours en train de faire leurs exercices et Santana en train d'ouvrir son courrier.

-Mais je croyais que tu travaillés pas Quinn ce soir ?

Quinn arrêta son mouvement de danse et regarda deux secondes le sol avant de regarder Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin et le regard pétillant.

-Cendrillon va au bal ce soir ! Révéla Santana sans lever le regard de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Santana, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Avertit Quinn avec un regard assassin vers la jeune femme.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et se retint de pousser un cri de joie, qui à la place se transforma, en un espèce de couinement étouffé.

-Mais c'est génial ! Et qui est le prince charmant ?! demanda-t-il.

- C'est le garçon qui animé la soirée au Dalton's avec une crête sur la tête, elle est allée boire un café avec lui, hier, pendant la pause de 13h! Divulgua Rachel.

-Mais vous allez vous taire et me laisser raconter ma vie privée, moi-même à la fin ! S'énerva Quinn.

Santana et Rachel s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reprendre là où elles en étaient toutes les deux.

-Ooooh, tu as bien accroché avec lui on dirait ma princesse. Sourit Kurt.

-Oui, il est très sympa…rougit Quinn.

- Alors amuse-toi bien, tu me raconteras en rentrant ?

-A toi, oui ! dit-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Rachel et Santana qui levèrent les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

Kurt attrapa ses clés, ouvrit la porte et laissa l'animal passer avant lui. Il décida de partir vers Central Park, un des endroits préférés de Cherrios, qui pouvait courir comme bon lui semblait et pour Kurt regarder les beaux gars courir. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas la tête à ça, son esprit n'arrivait pas à chasser ses satanés yeux mordorés de sa tête. Ca l'obnubilé, le troublé mais ça lui faisait peur aussi. Ce gars l'avait envouté avec ses regards, son corps, sa bouche et même ses fichus boucles qui le rendait encore plus sexy. Non il devait immédiatement arrêter de penser à lui, de toute façon c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Peut-être qu'en s'envoyant en l'air avec un autre gars ça lui passerait, il aurait dû prendre le numéro du flic de la dernière fois. Dommage, qui ne lui ai que donné. Kurt sortit de sa rêverie et retourna à la réalité, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher.

-Aller on y retourne ma belle Dit-il en regardant vers le bas où l'animal devait se trouver mais à la place, il ne rencontra que du vide.

Une montée d'adrénaline le prit quand il constata en regardant autour de lui que Cherrios avait disparu. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas vif regardant dans toutes les directions pour trouver son chien. Il sentit un vent de panique l'envahir, Il se mit à courir dans une direction au hasard cherchant désespérément l'animal qui lui tenait énormément à cœur.

-Cherrios ! Cherrios ! CHERRIOOOOOOS ! cria désespérément Kurt en regardant autour de lui à sa recherche.

Soudain il entendit un aboiement familier provenir du vaste étendu d'herbe où en général les gens venaient jouer avec leurs chiens. Le châtain plissa les yeux et balaya du regard le vaste terrain. Kurt aperçu enfin Cherrios et soupira de soulagement, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ça, il n'avait jamais besoin de l'attacher, il ne prenait la laisse qu'au cas où qu'il devait rentrer dans un lieu public. Kurt reporta son attention sur elle, elle était là, en train de jouer avec un berger allemand et un homme aux cheveux bouclés…. Oh non ce n'est pas possible… Blaine. Pour un comble, c'était un comble. Il était là, toujours aussi beau avec ses satanées boucles en train de lever son regard vers lui.

-Cherrios ! Au pied ! Ordonna Kurt quand la chienne réalisa que son maître était là. Il ne le répéta pas une seconde fois, car elle accourut à ses pieds. Ne me refais jamais ça ! Gronda-il la voix tremblante.

- Ne la gronde pas trop, c'est la faute à Moonwalk qui l'a invité à jouer avec nous. Se manifesta Blaine qui venait à sa rencontre.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre… soupira Kurt en caressa affectueusement le crâne de l'animal.

-Je te comprends, si je le perdais, je pense que je le vivrais très mal…..

Blaine détourna son regard vers l'étendu d'herbe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Kurt remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il se doutait que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec les chiens. Les traits de son visages étaient dures et son regard si paniqué, si triste…

-Ça ne va pas ?

Blaine soupira et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter, ce n'était qu'un inconnu, un gars, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie… Il redonna son attention à Kurt, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cet océan de bleu qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Blaine chassa ses soucis pendant quelques instants et esquissa un sourire qui ne convainc pas entièrement le châtain.

-T'inquiètes pas, juste des soucis… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée samedi soir. Informa Blaine en changeant de sujet.

-Oh oui désolé… Je ne suis pas très doué le matin avec les gars avec qui je passe la nuit… répondis Kurt se sentant rougir stupidement. Mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié, très intense, et la nuit très chaude, rajouta Kurt. D'ailleurs tu m'as laissé pas mal de surprise sur le torse.

- Ton corps me provoquait… rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Son corps mais surtout ses lèvres, il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser pendant la soirée qu'il c'était attaqué à son torse. Un silence s'installa entre eux quelque peu inconfortable. Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Et pourquoi était-il excité ? Rien qu'à voir ses lèvres, ses mains, ses yeux…. Kurt sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps.

Flirter un peu n'allait pas le tuer…

-Tu sais, j'habite à cinq minutes d'ici et j'ai l'appart pour moi tout seul…. Toi, moi, du lubrifiant, des préservatifs… C'est ce que j'ai envie…. maintenant.

Ok flirter beaucoup….

Sa résolution d'oublier le bouclé n'était pas vraiment pour tout de suite. Blaine se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon rien qu'à ses mots. Il avait besoin de ce changer les idées, et Kurt était foutrement doué au lit.

-Allons-y … répondit Blaine, les yeux brillants d'envie.

* * *

Le soleil se coucha sur l'horizon, diminuant l'intensité lumineuse de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes dans une fine obscurité, nus et entrelacés dans le lit. Les draps les couvraient à peine, tellement leurs corps étaient encore chauds et suintants de leur ébats. Leurs respirations étaient rapides et irrégulières. Kurt ferma les yeux quelques instants essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes admirant le corps tatoué de l'homme qui était avec lui. C'était vraiment beau à voir.

-C'était….commença Blaine la respiration saccadé.

-Orgasmique….. Termina Kurt avec une pointe d'humour.

Car oui en effet, il était sûr que tous ses voisins avaient dû les entendre avoir leurs orgasmes tellement ça avait été incroyable bon. Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et gloussa à ses mots. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans ce regard si éblouissant. Ces yeux étaient des diamants étincelants. Et son visage était angélique, il ne savait rien de ce garçon, même pas son nom de famille, mais ce qui savait c'était qu'il était incroyablement beau.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je couche à avec toi… trois si on compte ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau, et je ne sais rien de toi, même pas ton nom de famille…

Kurt rigola et baissa les yeux sur le torse du bouclé, une de ses mains se leva et se posa sur la poitrine chaud et humide de Blaine, inconsciemment il se mit à dessiner du bout du doigt l'espèce de huit qu'il avait sur son cœur. Le chanteur frissonna à ce contacte, fermant les yeux et avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Ça t'avancerai à quoi de le connaître ? demanda doucement Kurt remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres, faisant frémir Blaine à ce contact.

-Je sais….pas…articula Blaine, plongeant une de ses mains dans les cheveux doux de Kurt. Juste en connaître un peu plus que….ton prénom….

-Je….

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit avec Blaine le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il se redressa tellement vite du lit que Blaine n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. Kurt balança ses affaires qui étaient éparpillés dans la chambre sur lui, indiquant qu'il devait les enfiler. Blaine gémit de frustration mais se leva du lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Kurt attrapa un pantalon de survêtements et un tee-shirt dans son placard avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait accès à la salle de bain depuis sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et libéra Moonwalk qui était couché sur le tapis. Il se leva et trottina jusqu'à la hauteur de son maître. Kurt s'avança vers eux, et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte du salon s'attendant à trouver Quinn mais fut étonnement surpris de trouver Santana le visage collé à celui d'un homme qui lui était vaguement familier.

-Santana ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu travaillais ? S'étonna Kurt

Santana sursauta à la voix de Kurt et se sépara de l'homme qui était présent avec elle.

-Putain porcelaine tu m'as foutu la trouille !S'exclama Santana essayant de se remettre du petit sursaut qu'elle venait d'avoir. Je… Fanny m'a demandé si on pouvait échanger nos jours, je la remplace demain… Je suis rentrée par central Park et j'ai rencontré Smythe…

-Seb ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Blaine, à côté, très surpris de trouver son ami là.

-Blaine, tu es là… Je suis parti à ta recherche et puis j'ai rencontré Lopez, j'ai décidé de prendre de ses nouvelles…. Répondis Sébastian à son ami.

-Au fond de sa bouche ? Rétorqua Blaine.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que t'étais parti faire un tour ?

-C'est ce que j'ai faits, puis j'ai rencontré Kurt au parc…

-Et t'as pris de ses nouvelles au fin fond de sa bouche toi aussi et autre part je présume…

-Tiens tiens, mais c'est Frodon le hobbit qui est avec toi, j'allais te poser la question de pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Emily, mais j'ai ma réponse. C'était bon j'espère ?!

-Très ! répondit –il avec une pointe de provocation, les détails tu les veux maintenant où après t'être envoyé en l'air ?

Blaine regarda Kurt avec les yeux grands ouverts, mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait pas le faire, que c'était juste pour faire taire son amie et la mettre à son tour dans une position de faiblesse. Ce qui marcha quand il la vit pincer les lèvres et tirer Sébastian par la manche vers le couloir.

-Heeeey, je …..

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre le reste de la phrase de Sébastian qu'il fut attiré dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Voilà qui est mouché….

-Je suis désolé je croyais par qu'elle avait rentré aussitôt…

-C'est pas grave, je dois y aller de toute façon. Mais j'espère qu'on va pouvoir remettre ce qu'on était en train de faire une prochaine fois.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses mains entrelacés, hésitant sur sa réponse, voulait-il revoir le bouclé une nouvelle fois ? Lui qui d'habitude ne couchait qu'une seule fois avec le même gars. Il en était déjà à sa troisième fois…

-Oui, moi aussi.

Blaine sourit avant de sortir son portable de sa poche et le tendre à Kurt pour qui puisse y entrer son numéro. Il attrapa le téléphone et tapa rapidement son numéro avant de l'enregistrer dans le répertoire du bouclé mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et appuya sur le numéro, faisant résonner dans sa chambre sa sonnerie « someone like you ». Il raccrocha et redonna son téléphone au bouclé qui avait à présent un petit sourire en coin. Il rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et fixa une dernière fois le châtain avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Moon' on y va ! A une prochaine fois, Kurt.

Quand son prénom sortit de la bouche de Blaine, Kurt sentit son corps vibrer à cette voix si grave et sensuel à la fois. C'était tellement sexy quand son prénom glissait sur sa langue.

-A bientôt Blaine.

Kurt referma la porte et resta face à elle pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner et si adosser, il ferma les yeux et respira calmement, il passa sa main dans sa nuque avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à son cou, où il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Blaine dessus.

* * *

Blaine retourna à son appartement dans un meilleur état d'esprit que quand il l'avait quitté. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, il ne fut pas surpris de voir de la lumière dans le salon. Il savait qu'elle allait rester là, à l'attendre. Il l'avait espéré, car son comportement avec elle avait été lamentable. Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et la vit assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle, en train de lire un bouquin. Quand elle le vit à l'entrée de la pièce, elle stoppa sa lecture et posa son livre sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il vienne à elle. Moonwalk devança son maître, il monta sur le canapé et se coucha à moitié sur la jeune femme attendant les caresses tant appréciées. La jeune femme leva doucement sa main et commença de lentes et agréables caresses. Blaine l'observa quelques instants, sentant sa culpabilité le reprendre de plus belle. Il marcha jusqu'au sofa et s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence était toujours de maître dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé Marley….murmura le bouclé le regard fixant le vide devant lui, Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça… Je ne suis qu'un con… Et pas que maintenant… Depuis de ce qui s'est passé, je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir été aussi présente ses quatre dernières années…

-Blaine…commença Marley.

-Non attend, laisse-moi finir… J'ai été égoïste…Car il y avait que ma douleur qui compté…. Alors que toi aussi tu avais mal… Il était mon petit ami….mais…mais…il était aussi ton frère… Je suis tellement désolé Marley.

Blaine leva son regard troublé par les larmes vers la belle brune qui pleurait déjà silencieusement en écoutant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça. Mais elle ne supportait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Elle se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et calma ses sanglots. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras de l'autre, le temps que leurs larmes cessent de couler. Il sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine, ça lui fait tellement du bien de lui parler.

-Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle la voix encore tremblante.

-Atrocement… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je pense à lui tous les jours et toi ?

-Moi aussi…parfois je lui parle quand je suis seule ou triste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ? demanda-t-il en calant Marley dans ses bras appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

-Tout… Ce que je ressens, ce que je fais, je lui parle des autres, des dernières pitreries de Jeff, les dernières choses romantiques que Nick à fait pour Jeff, les blagues salaces de Puck, les imbécilités de Sébastian, les imitations de Sam qui trouvait très drôle, les piques de Kitty avec qui il adorait se chamailler, les dernières stupidités de Finn avec sa tendre naïveté, la douceur de Brittany avec Sam…Et de toi… De ce que tu fais…. De ce que tu deviens…

Blaine baissa la tête et fit un soupir chargé en émotion dû à la nouvelle boule qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge.

-Ce que je deviens… Rien… S'il me voyait maintenant…

-Blaine, coupa Marley, s'il te voyait maintenant il serait fier de toi, et de ce que tu as parcouru… Tu as eu un passage très très très noir Blaine, avant et après sa mort mais tu t'en es sorti… Et je pense que tu dois continuer dans cette direction Blaine, tu as pu remonter sur scène, tu as pris sur toi et fais des efforts, continu… Je suis sûr qu'il te dirait de continuer… Il aimait te voir te battre comme un chien pour tant sortir et montrer aux autres que tu étais un battent et que tu n'avais pas peur de réaliser tes rêves.

Blaine esquissa un petit sourire et déposa un baisé sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Aaron serait tellement fière de toi Marley… Tu es tellement géniale, tellement forte. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.

Un petit moment passa les laissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant la sensation d'apaisement qui s'accaparée d'eux, d'avoir pu parler et libérer un peu ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Marley continua de caresser Moonwalk qui dormait à point fermé à présent.

-Tu vas y aller Lundi ? N'est-ce pas ?

Blaine soupira bruyamment, il se concentra pour garder un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration lente.

-Je pense que…oui.

Marley soupira de soulagement, elle releva la tête et déposa un baisé contre la tempe du bouclé.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi….Il faut que tu avances que tu refasses ta vie peu à peu… Je sais que ce qui s'est passé t'as énormément affecté mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours… Il est temps, je pense que tu rencontres quelqu'un avec qui refaire ta vie… Je sais que ce que je suis en train de te dire est dur, mais rester seul ou s'envoyer en l'air avec de parfait inconnus toute ta vie ne va pas te faire sentir mieux… Tu as besoin de l'amour, de l'affection d'un compagnon… de quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer. Quatre années se sont écoulés Blaine. J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne couché qu'avec les gars que tu rencontré, il n'y a pas de sentiments, c'est pour ça ?

Blaine ne put répondre… Une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêcha…

-je ne pense pas qu'il aurait souhaité que tu passes ta vie comme ça….

-Je …. Je….. Je ne peux pas…. Bredouilla Blaine en deux sanglots. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir…

-Non Blaine… Tu ne le trahiras pas…

- Mais c'est ce que je ressens et ce qui me fait le plus peur…c'est…

-C'est quoi ? Dis le moi… demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai peur de l'oublier…. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure…

Marley tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle respira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Blaine…regarde-moi. Emit-elle d'une voix douce, en posant sa main sous le menton de ce dernier, quand elle vit de nouveau son regard, son cœur se serra, son estomac se tordit et une nouvelle vague de sanglots menaça de couler le long de ses joues.

Son regard était si triste, si malheureux, si brisé par la peine, c'était déchirant à voir.

-Tu ne l'oublieras jamais… Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda dans un murmure. Car il sera toujours là…Dit-elle en prenant sa main et la posant sur son cœur.

Blaine pouvait sentir ses propres battements de cœur. Il ferma ses yeux et écouta le rythme régulier des battements.

-Aaron a été une partie très importante de ta vie, de ce fait, il occupera toujours une partie de ton cœur.

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux et laissa couler de nouvelles larmes, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il lui manquait tellement…

-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler toi aussi, ça te ferait du bien… Lui raconter ce que tu ressens, tes doutes, tes problèmes… Ça fait beaucoup de bien…

Marley resta sans réponse, observant, le bouclé rester immobile, enregistrant ses paroles difficilement…

-Je …. Je …le ferrai, mais pas tout de suite…

-prend ton temps….

Blaine reprit Marley dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put sans lui faire mal pour autant. Son visage flotté dans son esprit, son sourire… Cette image serra de nouveau son cœur.

-Si tu as besoin, je serais toujours là….

-Merci…. Et sache que si toi aussi tu as besoin, pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, tu le sais ?!

-Oui… Merci mon ange…

Elle déposa un dernier baisé sur sa joue avant de se ré installer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'une heure Marley quitta ses bras et réussit à se lever du canapé malgré l'animal à moitié couché sur elle.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim…assura-t-il.

-Très bien, est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on revienne sur ce que tu vas faire Lundi ?

-Non…

-Ok, car j'imprimé quelques papiers où tu as quelques informations sur ce qui t'attend là-bas. Il faut que t'y soit à 10h.

Marley marcha jusqu'au comptoir et attrapa un petit tas de feuilles et se retourna vers son ami et les lui tendit. Blaine regarda pendant quelques instants, hésitant, les feuilles, avant de les attraper d'une main tremblante. Il regarda la première page avant de feuilleter rapidement les autres pages. Marley soupira de soulagement.

-Tu vas y arriver Blaine… Je crois en toi… On croit tous en toi. Et j'espère que tu vas réfléchir sur ce que je t'ai dit, d'essayer de retrouver quelqu'un…. Mais n'oublie pas car je te connais, il ne remplacera jamais Aaron, ton cœur est assez grand pour donner et recevoir de l'amour d'une nouvelle personne…

-Je pense qu'il va me falloir encore un peu de temps…

-Bien sûr… prend ton temps, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses…

-Ok… dit-il en reposant les feuilles à peine survoler sur la table. Je vais y réfléchir….

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il pouvait peut-être se permettre de se remettre avec quelqu'un mais ça lui faisait tellement mal rien que d'y penser, car il avait la sensation de trahir Aaron. Mais Marley avait touché un point, il avait besoin d'amour…

* * *

Le week-end passa tranquillement, les 4G restèrent chez eux, étant donné que les filles avaient leur examen le lundi matin. Samedi matin se résuma à faire la grâce matinée et déjeuner tous ensemble, l'après-midi à travailler la danse pour tout le monde plus du chant pour Kurt et Santana. Et le samedi soir à travailler au psychédélique. L'un des endroits des plus tendances de tout New-York. Le dimanche ils firent de nouveau la grasse matinée et travaillèrent encore la danse l'après-midi. Le soir ils se blottirent de nouveau sur le canapé devant the notebook, un des films préférés de Kurt. Ce dernier avait guetté plusieurs fois son portable espérant un appel de Blaine, il se serait frappé la tête contre le mur de se voir agir de cette façon. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal. Son numéro était enregistrer dans son répertoire, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas osé composer le numéro. Mais ce qu'il avait espéré, arriva... Le dimanche soir vers 23h30 son portable avait vibré, Kurt ne s'attendait plus au bouclé qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le mercredi. Son cœur s'était emballé en découvrant le nom du bouclé en haut du message.

**23h35: De Blaine:**

« Je suis en bas de chez toi, je peux monter? »

Kurt attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, oui il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il n'attendait que ça.

**23h37 : A Blaine :**

« Oui, mais fais pas de bruit, les harpies sont dans leurs chambres. Je viens t'ouvrir »

**23h38 : De Blaine :**

« Moon aussi peut venir?! ():-)"

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. C'était un adorable idiot.

**23h38 : A Blaine :**

« Bien sûr s'il ne fait pas de bruit lui non plus »

**23h39 : De Blaine :**

« Viens nous ouvrir… »

Kurt se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrir le plus discrètement possible. Il marcha dans la pénombre du salon éclairait seulement par la lumière de la lune. Il arriva à la porte sans difficulté, il appuya sur l'interphone pour ouvrir la porte qui par chance était silencieuse. Il guetta m'arrivait du bouclé avec impatience, pourquoi habitait-il au dernier étage?! Mais son attente fut de courte durée, des pas silencieux gravir les dernières marches menant à son appartement. Il était là, dans la faible lumière de la cage d'escaliers. Blaine ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix de revenir voir le châtain, mais ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à devant chez lui, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, trop paniquer par ce qui l'attendait le lendemain et ses pensées se tournées très rapidement sur ce garçon aux yeux bleus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'habitude, il ne recouchait jamais avec les mêmes gars. Mais quelque chose l'attirait en lui.

-Tu vas rester planter dans le couloir toute la nuit ou tu comptes rentrer à un moment donné? Murmura le châtain suffisant fort pour être entendu par Blaine.

Il entendit un faible rire, signe que le bouclé n'était pas mort en plein milieu du couloir. Il le vit marcher lentement dans sa direction faisant craquer à chaque pas le parquet en bois.

Et enfin il le vit, ses boucles brunes indomptables mais magnifiques, ses lèvres charnues et roses mais surtout il vit son regard mordoré briller dans la faible obscurité de la nuit.

-Salut, étranger... Murmura-t-il en embrassant l'arrêté de sa mâchoire.

Kurt frissonna sous son baisé.

-Salut...

Kurt attrapa sa main et le conduisit lentement à l'intérieur commençant à embrasser doucement la peau de son cou, faisant frémir le bouclé sous le touché de ses lèvres. Ça ne fait que 4 jours, depuis la dernières fois, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et il était déjà ridiculement excité. Les mains du châtain défirent très rapidement le manteau de Blaine avant de le jeter derrière le fauteuil. La porte de sa chambre se dessina devant eux, les faisant soupirer d'impatience sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

-Laisse Moonwalk… ici….Bredouilla Kurt, en train de dévorer le cou du bouclé.

-O..Ok…Moon, pas bouger…ordonna difficilement le bouclé.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Une fois, à l'intérieur, un instinct animal prit part de Kurt, poussant Blaine à reculer rapidement et tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il chevaucha son corps et reprit les baisés chaud et humide qui traçait dans son cou, avant de remonter sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire faisant arquer le corps de Blaine. Il continua cela sur sa joue, évitant soigneusement la bouche si tentatrice, avant de redescendre de l'autre côté de son visage déviant sur son cou. Blaine soupira à cette exquise sensation et ne garda pas ses mains pour lui plus longtemps, avide de toucher la peau si douce du châtain. Il plongea ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa autant qu'il put sa peau pâle.

-Hummmm tu es délicieux….ronronna Kurt contre sa peau.

Deux mains pâles vinrent attraper le bas de son tee-shirt et le remonter le long de son corps, pour finir par le jeter par terre. Il s'arrêta deux minutes, observant le corps si musclé, si beau et si tatouer de Blaine. Il replongea son visage contre son torse, embrassant, suçant, mordillant sa peau avant de l'apaiser avec sa langue. Blaine laissa échapper un grognement du fond de sa gorge, résonnant dans la chambre. Une main pâle et douce vint se poser contre ses lèvres, étouffant son cri.

-chuuuuuuuuuuuute….. murmura Kurt près de son oreille avant de déposer un baisé juste en dessous, lui faisant remarquer un nouveau petit tatouage caché derrière son oreille et ses boucles. N'oublie pas, les trois sorcières dorment juste à côté, et si tu ne veux pas réveiller la reine, il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Blaine grommela avant d'attraper Kurt par la taille et le plaquer à son tour contre le lit, faisant frissonner le châtain d'excitation.

-Alors il vaut mieux que j'ai la bouche occupé pour éviter ça. Conta Blaine d'une voix si sensuelle et si débordante de luxure qu'elle fit haleter Kurt.

Blaine défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, embrassant la peau nue qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Il la lui enleva rapidement avant de recoller ses lèvres sur sa peau brulante, le faisant gémir à se contact. Les hanches de Kurt s'élancèrent vers l'avant à la recherche de la moindre friction, qui pouvait soulager son sexe douloureux. Soudain il entendit le bruit de sa ceinture en train de se défaire rapidement suivit du bruit de sa braguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que Blaine baissa et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, sans aucune difficulté, ce qui stupéfia Kurt. D'habitude ses conquêtes galérées à le lui enlever. Un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres, une fois son sexe libre de tous vêtements. Il se retrouva nu à présent, attendant la suite avec impatience.

Blaine regarda Kurt intensément dans les yeux avant de descendre lentement sa bouche sur son gland. Kurt frémit à la sensation de la bouche chaude et accueillante de Blaine qui commença à téter l'extrémité de son sexe. C'était tellement bon. Il sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccader quand la bouche du bouclé plongea entièrement sur son sexe. Ses hanches se projetèrent en avant voulant entrer encore plus dans sa bouche. Mais Blaine les bloqua avec son bras. Kurt redressa sa tête voulant voir le bouclé faire les merveilles avec sa bouche. Et la vision qu'il eut le finit gémir de plus belle. L'homme au torse tatoué le fixait avec un regard sombre, désireux et brillant de luxure. Il pouvait le voir en train tracer un chemin humide de la base de sa verge jusqu'à son extrémité avec sa langue avant de s'enrouler de nouveau autour de lui.

-Putaiiiiin, Blaine…. Glapit Kurt le plus silencieusement possible en se laissant tomber contre le matelas. C'est trop bon.

-Hum hum… Emit Blaine envoyant des vibrations autour de son sexe.

-Tu suces trop bien… ronronna-t-il sous les caresses de la langue du bouclé.

C'était une merveille, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'en priver, il aurait dû l'appeler plus tôt et faire cesser cette foutue petite voix dans sa tête.

-Je sais, répondis Blaine avant de replonger sur son sexe et le sucer de plus en plus fort.

Kurt plaqua sa main contre sa bouche étouffant un gémissement qui s'annonçait particulièrement puissant. Il posa sa main sur la table de nuit à côté de lui et ouvrit frénétiquement le tiroir à la recherche du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il réussit à les trouver à l'aveugle avant de les lâcher sur le lit à côté de sa hanche. Blaine suça une dernière fois la queue de Kurt avant de retirer sa bouche du corps de Kurt faisait grogner ce dernier à la sensation de l'air froid contre son sexe humide.

-Patience Bébé, tu vas avoir toute mon attention dans quelques secondes. Susurra Blaine en se redressant du lit, enlevant son pantalon et son boxer et ses chaussures.

Son corps nu se dessina à la vue de Kurt. Ce dernier haletant à la vue de son corps tatoué à la lueur de la nuit. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, désireux autant l'un de l'autre. Blaine remonta sur le lit et s'installa entre les cuisses nues de Kurt. Il s'empara de ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. Kurt attrapa le lubrifiant posé à côté de lui et le tendit au bouclé. Blaine sourit fasse à son impatience. Il prit la bouteille dans ses mains et la décapsula avant de faire couler une génoise du liquide dans le creux de sa main. Il étala le produit lentement sur ces doigts sans quitter le contact visuel avec Kurt. Il a arrivait de moins en moins à détacher son regard de cette océan bleu brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Au bout de quelques instants, Blaine avança sa main lubrifiée près des fesses du châtain. Kurt hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit son doigt chaud appuyer contre son entrée, mais ne put empêcher de balancer ses hanches, voulant a tout pris que le bouclé le pénètre.

-Blaine…. Marmonna-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Blaine introduisit un doigt dans ses fesses, le faisant glapir de surprise et de plaisirs avec une pointe de douleur dû à la pénétration si soudaine, mais elle fut rapidement oublié quand la langue de Blaine vint dessiner des motifs sur son torse tremblant de désir.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit à cause de tes colocs, scanda Blaine avec un sourire de débauché sur les lèvres, accélérant les mouvements avec son doigt cherchant son poing sensible.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir avant de mordre sa lèvre pour retenir un gémissement particulièrement puissant quand il toucha sa prostate. Cette vision fit grogner le bouclé, le voir mordre sa lèvre ainsi et affiché se visage luxuriant, lui donné envie de l'embrasser à un point hallucinant. Il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps à cette stupide règle que Kurt c'était fixé. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, que ça le frustrer de le voir mordre sa lèvre si belle, si fine, et qui a l'air si douce…

-Plus Blaine….Plus…

Sans arrêter ses mouvements il pénétra deux doigts en même temps. Kurt soupira le plus silencieusement de plaisirs. Blaine se concentra, son sexe était douloureux, souhaitant avoir une friction pour le soulager. Ses doigts touchèrent plusieurs fois l'amas de nerfs du châtain, qui se mordit encore et encore sa lèvre.

-Stop, ordonna Kurt.

Blaine cessa ses mouvements avec ses doigts. Il s'inquiéta de cette demande si soudaine, lui avait-il fait mal ? Voulait-il arrêter ? Mille questions traversèrent la tête de Blaine.

-Arrête de paniquer…Je veux juste que ça soit ta queue qui me pénètre et me martèle jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher.

Blaine déglutit difficilement à ses paroles, balançant ses hanches en avant frôlant la cuisse de Kurt. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Il retira ses doigts du cul de Kurt et attrapa la boîte de préservatifs. Kurt quant à lui se retourna pour finir fasse contre le lit, les fesses en l'air attendant avec impatience que Blaine le pénètre. Blaine bouillonna de plaisir à la vue du cul de Kurt, il se hâta de mettre le préservatif avant de rapprocher son sexe de l'orifice d'entrée de Kurt

-prend moi…. Lâcha Kurt dans un souffle.

Blaine s'accrocha à ses hanches, caressant lentement la peau de son dos avant de s'enfoncer en lui le faisant gémir, grogner dans l'oreiller. Il y alla doucement voulant éviter de faire mal au châtain qui n'avait pas eu une préparation assez longue, il se surprit lui-même de sa douceur. Une fois entrée complètement, il laissa à Kurt un moment pour s'habituer à la sensation. Mais Kurt n'était pas très patient, il bougea ses hanches, en signe d'impatience. Blaine raccrocha ses mains sur ses hanches et donner un premier coup de rein qui fit gémir le châtain, qui serra dans ses mains les draps de son lit. Un coup, plus un autre, Blaine commença un rythme lent mais particulièrement profond, faisant soupirer le châtain de plaisir. C'était bon, trop bon, les mains du bouclé caressait son dos, s'accrochait à lui quand un coup particulier faisait vibrer tout son corps.

-Putain c'est trop bon, gémit Blaine accélérant les mouvements de ses hanches faisant claquer son sexe contre la prostate de Kurt.

Kurt laissa son visage tomber dans les coussins, étouffant le violent gémissement qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche, faisant lever ses fesses plus haut, facilitant la prise de ses hanches par les mains de Blaine, qui le baisé de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

-Blaine…. Blaine…. Je vais….oh mon dieu…. Glapit Kurt sentant la chaleur dans le bas de son ventre s'accroire de plus en plus avant d'exploser.

Le cri d'extase qu'échappa Kurt quand son orgasme le frappa s'étouffa dans le creux de son oreiller. Il lui fallut un petit instant, avant de se rendre compte que Blaine n'était toujours pas venu. Ses coups de hanches étaient rapides et claquèrent contre ses fesses faisant résonner le bruit humide de leurs peaux.

- Va-y baise moi, vite et fort…Tu y es presque….

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait quand il sentit une piqure vif sur son épaule et entendit un grognement bestial étouffé. Quand il tourna son visage il vit celui de Blaine enfuit contre son épaule, les lèvres collées à lui, ses dents encrées dans sa peau pâle. Le silence s'abattit dans la chambre, ils entendaient juste leurs respirations saccadées faire échos dans la pièce. Blaine était encore allongé sur le châtain, essayant de retrouver son souffle, il leva doucement sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Kurt et vit la trace de ses dents dessinée sur sa peau. Il grimaça, il s'en voulait un peu, il avait dû lui faire mal. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent doucement de la morsure et déposèrent de tendre et apaisant baisé. Kurt ferma les yeux à cette sensation, c'était tellement agréable. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants avant que Blaine se retire doucement de lui, le faisant siffler de douleur à la soudaine sensation de vide.

-Désolé… s'excusa Blaine en voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de Kurt.

La main chaude de Blaine vint caresser son dos lentement, faisant une agréable sensation d'apaisement et de frisson. Kurt le laissa faire, c'était tellement agréable qu'il en oublié presque la douleur de ses fesses. C'était tendre et doux, ce qui choqua Kurt, ça n'avait jamais était aussi tendre entre eux, juste du sexe, du sexe et rien que du sexe. Il se retourna lentement fasse à Blaine et l'observa un moment avant de mener sa main sur son torse et dessiner lentement ses tatouages, l'un après l'autre, faisant fermer les yeux à Blaine.

-Allonge toi… murmura Kurt.

A côté de lui, Blaine s'étendit sur son lit, le corps nu et brillant d'une fine pellicule de sueurs, il se redressa à son tour et chevaucha les cuisses de Blaine. Il lui enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté de la table de nuit. Après ça il reporta son attention sur le corps de sa conquête, il était tellement intriguant. Que voulait dire tous ses tatouages ? Il reporta ses doigts sur sa peau et recommença à dessiner les tatouages, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment et étonnamment ils ne ressentirent aucune gêne à cette soudaine intimité. Au bout d'un moment Kurt se recoucha à côté de lui, observant le plafond en silence, repensant à ce que lui avait demandé le bouclé quelques jours plutôt.

-Hummel….émit Kurt.

-Quoi ?

-Hummel, répéta Kurt en levant son regard vers le bouclé, c'est mon nom, maintenant tu en sais un peu plus sur moi.

Blaine sourit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, certes il avait appris un nouvel élément sur le châtain, mais il ne le connaissait toujours pas pour autant. Hummel ?! Blaine fronça les sourcils, se répétant son nom plusieurs fois dans sa tête cherchant où il avait bien pu l'entendre ou le lire, mais abandonna au bout de quelques secondes, ce nom était rependu. Il revint à sa première pensée, il ne connaissait rien de Kurt. Lentement Morphée les emmena avec elle. Laissant Blaine avec beaucoup de questions, sans réponses.

* * *

« Il est à qui ce chien ?! »

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit la voix perçante de Santana provenir du salon. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, observant qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre, dans son lit, nu et…. OH MON DIEU… Avec Blaine toujours endormi contre lui. Kurt se redressa brusquement dans son lit, réveillant par la même occasion, le bouclé, qui mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il se trouvait.

-Blaine, on sait endormi ! Paniqua Kurt.

-Tu m'étonnes après cette partie de jambes en l'air, tant fais pas, je m'en vais… grommela le bouclé. De toute façon je dois me lever tôt demain matin.

Kurt tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec incrédulité, ce demandant si cette nuit lui avait pas réduit le cerveau en bouilli.

-Blaine….soupira-t-il, C'est le matin !

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, Blaine ouvrit complètement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit la lumière du jour à travers les rideaux bleu nuit.

-Oh merde ! Paniqua-t-il, Il est quelle heure ?!

Kurt se pencha pour attraper son IPhone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chever et vit avec effroi l'heure.

-7h45, Oh merde !

« Attend mais je l'ai déjà vu ce cleps….Oh ! Ca y est je sais à qui il est ! Porcelaiiiiiine, t'as fait des cochonneries cette nuit ?! »

Kurt sentit tout son corps se tendre quand il entendit les talons claquer dans le salon jusqu'à la chambre.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger du lit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Santana avec un sourire victorieux sur la figure.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Prison Break qui est de retour ! Hum… Tu dois être un sacré bon coup pour que tu sois de nouveau dans le lit de Porcelaine ! S'enquit fièrement Santana en les fixant tous les deux.

Kurt lança son plus beau regard noir à son amie. Il l'adorait énormément mais par moment, il avait juste envie de l'étriper pour être aussi garce.

-Santana ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas frapper avant d'entrée dans ma chambre ?! S'énerva Kurt.

- Non, c'est trop chiant ! Et puis je n'aurais pas pu vous surprendre…ensemble dans le lit…nu, avec écrit sur le front « on a eu une partie de baise phénoménale et on s'écroulé tellement on était épuisé après ça » !

Blaine la regarda complètement estomaqué par son audace et ses paroles, mais le seul truc qui lui vient en tête à cet instant, c'est que cette jeune femme lui faisait penser énormément aux manières de Sébastian. Moonwalk entra à son tour dans la chambre de Kurt suivit de Cherrios. Moonwalk se dirigea vers le côté du lit où se trouvait son maître, quémandant son attention. Blaine lui fit quelques caresses sur la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la diva appuyée contre l'entrée de la porte.

-Porcelaine, je croyais que tu voulais t'envoyer personne le dimanche soir, car sinon t'allés être naze pour le lendemain ? Et vu les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, tu n'avais pas forcément tort. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? Continua-t-elle fière d'elle.

S'il n'était pas nu sous les draps, il aurait déjà bondit de son lit et l'aurait chassé de sa chambre en la tirant par les cheveux.

-Bon maintenant que tu es fière de toi, de m'avoir surpris, je sais que tu vas me rabâcher cette histoire pendant un long moment, donc maintenant est-ce que tu peux prendre tes deux flotteurs et les traîner dans le salon pour voir si on y est ! Siffla Kurt avec un regard perçant.

-Santana laisses les tranquilles ! Se manifesta Quinn qui arriva à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pourquoi ? Ca me met de bonne humeur et voir Lady Hummel tirer cette tronche ça n'a pas de prix.

-Santana…. Menaça-t-il.

-Ok, ok j'arrête. Annonça-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de retrait.

Blaine soupira de soulagement, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un réveil aussi mouvementé. Il se redressa un peu plus dans le lit, voulant se lever et partir loin de cette version féminine de Sébastian. Mais une main se posa sur sa cuisse, le faisant frissonner. Il la regarda avant de remonter ses yeux jusqu'à son propriétaire qui avait les yeux braqués vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Son regard était dur et glacial.

-Tu attends quoi Santana ?!

-Que vous vous leviez… Et voir s'il a des tatouages en dessous de la ceinture.

. .suite !

-Ou sinon ? Défia-t-elle.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurt tout en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Ou sinon je pourrais révéler quelque chose en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé mercredi soir que les filles ignorent, je suis sûr qu'elles vont adorer ….

Santana perdit son sourire et lança un regard furieux à Kurt qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage à présent. Blaine sourit face au revirement de situation et à la tête que faisait Santana à présent.

-Ah, un dossier dont nous ne sommes pas au courant, intéressant, mon cœur, va falloir que l'on parle. Renchérit Quinn qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Santana.

Kurt fit un clin d'œil à Quinn tout en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mon dieu c'était une torture pour Blaine de le voir faire ça. S'il le pouvait il attraperait la tête du châtain pour lui mordiller lui-même sa lèvre, mais il se contenta de serrer la couverture dans ses poings pour calmer sa frustration.

-La ferme, Fabray, et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer pour ton audition ?!

-Si mais Rachel monopolise la salle de bain depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je vais être en retard, si ça continue… Je voulais voir si je pouvais utiliser la vôtre, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Quand ils avaient aménagé dans ce grand appartement, ils avaient été ravis de constater qu'il possédait deux salles de bains toutes deux adjacentes à deux chambres. Kurt et Santana en partagés une et Rachel et Quinn la seconde.

-En effet, bon je vais te déloger Rachel de la salle de bain….. Annonça Santana en tournant les talons ayant trouvé une nouvelle cible, oubliant les garçons encore nu dans le lit.

Kurt dit un merci silencieux à Quinn qui lui sourit en retour avant de fermer la porte derrière elle laissant Blaine et Kurt seuls, dans le silence de la chambre.

-Je suis désolé de qui vient de se passer… Elle est infernale…s'excusa Kurt.

Blaine lui fit un petit sourire en le regardant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la version masculin comme meilleur ami… Je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est épuisant à la longue…

Kurt pouffa de rire face à l'expression de Blaine qui faisait une mine qu'on pouvait qualifier de « bouille de chiot adorable ». Kurt se figea à sa pensée… « Non ça ne doit pas être adorable ». Kurt sortit à toute vitesse du lit, si vite que ça donna l'impression à Blaine que le lit venait de lui brûler la peau…. Sa peau qui était entièrement nu et tellement douce. Son regard accrocha son corps nu, il était magnifique. Terriblement sexy. Kurt devint rouge pivoine quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu comme le premier jour de sa naissance devant Blaine. Il se sentit un peu gêné pourtant il ne devrait pas l'être après ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière… et les autres fois avant. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses bras de venir couvrir sa poitrine et son sexe. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi pudique d'un coup, il avait était nu des centaines de fois devant des hommes et plusieurs fois avec Blaine. Il comprit le pourquoi que quand il vit le regard de Blaine le regarder avec attention, sans luxure, juste en découvrant son corps à la faible lumière du jour, sans le toucher… Il le regardait avec un regard émerveillé, comme si c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

-Je…euh…je…je vais me préparer…. Lança précipitamment Kurt en attrapant les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva dans son placard et ses tiroirs, tu veux aller prendre ta douche ?

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi la prendre là-bas et changer de vêtement, il me reste assez de temps avant d'aller à..mon… travail…..

-Ok.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse ajouter quelques choses d'autres, la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Il baissa la tête et se gratta la nuque, il resta quelques secondes dans le silence de la chambre avant d'entendre l'eau de la salle de bain couler. Il soupira avant de se recoucher dans le lit fixant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Qu'est ce qui se passé dans sa putain de tête ?! Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout… Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brusquement de nouveau laissant apparaître encore une nouvelle fois, la belle brune mais avec deux tasses de cafés fumantes dans les mains. Blaine s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais ce retint quand l'odeur du café lui chatouilla les narines.

-Profite ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais le service, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse.

-Merci.

Il attrapa la tasse entre ses deux mains et apprécia la délicieuse odeur qui s'en dégagée. Elle posa la seconde sur la table de nuit de Kurt avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le bouclé.

-Ecoute, Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre lui et toi, si ce n'est qu'un nouveau coup d'un soir ou si vous êtes plan cul ou encore tombez follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, au point que vous allez vous marier la semaine prochaine et qu'on devra toutes les trois porter d'horribles robes roses témoins que vos arc-en-ciel s'accordent bien ensemble, je te met en garde, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure que tu te retrouveras sans ce qui te sers de couilles et je suis sûr que ton chien s'en fera un régal quand je les lui aurais donné à bouffer !

Blaine resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Elle venait de lui foutre un peu la trouille avec son regard noir, son doigt dirigeait vers lui et cette voix si douce qui avait dit ça d'une traite.

-Euh…Je ….je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Réussit à répondre Blaine face à cette attaque si soudaine.

-Bien, je tenais juste à t'avertir ! Car même s'il a l'air de se foutre de tout… Il reste une personne avec un cœur qui a souffert, et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un abruti le fasse souffrir d'avantage…

-Whoua whoua ! Stoppa Blaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire tout ça mais….

-Juste ! Ne joue pas au con, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ces trois personnes qui vivent avec moi dans cet appart, c'est ma famille. Et si y a bien un truc que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on fait du mal aux miens !

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la chambre. Laissant le bouclé complètement perdu et se posant mille et une questions, sur le pourquoi cette menace. Santana le fixait toujours les bras croisés contre sa poitrine avant de repartir dans le salon en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ses amies étaient vraiment bizarres. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ?! Blaine était complètement perdu. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter de nouveau, décidément se réveil était quelque peu stressant. Il vit Kurt en sortit habiller les cheveux coiffés habillement mais un air mécontent sur le visage. Oui il n'avait pas pu faire son rituelle du visage, manque de temps. Il observa Blaine toujours couché nu dans son lit avec une tasse de café dans la main. Kurt fronça les sourcils se demandant d'où provenait la tasse, vu que Blaine ne s'était pas levé étant donné qu'il était toujours couché dans son lit nu.

-Santana. Entendit Kurt.

-Pardon ?

-C'est Santana qui me l'a apporté, y en a une pour toi, Informa Blaine en désignant la tasse sur la table.

Depuis quand Santana apportée le café ? Kurt devint de plus en plus sceptique, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Connaissant Santana ce n'était pas sans arrière penser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Je la connais, elle n'a pas fait ça par bonté d'âme !

Blaine attrapa son boxer qui était à côté du lit parterre et l'enfilant en se levant.

-Juste qu'elle allait me castrer si je jouais au con avec toi, répondit Blaine…

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ?! s'écria Kurt, clairement pas content de ce qu'avait fait son amie

-Parce qu'elle t'aime beaucoup…

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un long soupire… Il savait au fond de lui, qu'elle avait fait ça pour le protéger… Il préféra penser à autres choses, sachant que d'horribles images de son passer aller ressurgir.

Blaine enfila rapidement son pantalon observant Kurt attraper sa tasse et boire lentement une gorgée de café. Cette bouche, ses lèvres…. « Blaine arrête de penser à ça ».S'il le pouvait il se serait tapé la tête contre mur d'être autant obnubilé par ses lèvres, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait tellement savoir quel goût elles avaient.

-Blaine ?! Blaine ?! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tu peux m'écouter ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire triomphal.

Blaine se mit à rougir. Il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de relookage, il referma son jean avant de reporter son attention sur Kurt.

-Tu disais, bébé ?

-Que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette nuit… Mais comme t'a pu le voir, je ne cherche pas quelque chose de sérieux, c'était un nouveau coup d'un soir, d'habitude comme l'a fait remarquer habilement Santana, je ne couche jamais deux fois avec le même mec… C'est une règle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imposes comme règles….

-Ça te pose un problème ? Se braqua Kurt.

-Non, c'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'était juste une constatation…

Blaine remarqua qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il ne connaissait rien de ce gars, mis à part son prénom, son nom et là où il habitait et qu'il vivait avec ses trois meilleures amies. Il ne savait même pas son âge, vingt et un, vingt-deux ans maximum… Mais ce qui savait c'est qu'il avait dû vivre quelque chose qu'il l'a fait énormément souffrir pour avoir ce comportement aussi jeune et avoir tant de règles pour se protéger.

-Donc je disais, jamais deux fois avec le même mec, mais je sais pas pourquoi mais avec toi j'ai envie d'en avoir encore…

-Attend une minute…T'es en train de me proposer d'être ton plan cul ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Pas d'obligation, libre d'aller voir ailleurs, de faire ce qu'on veut, pas de sentiments, juste du sexe…. Tu es une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air que j'ai eu….Voir la meilleure.

-Whoua, tu sais comment flatter mon égo ! Rigola Blaine après avoir enfilé son tee-shirt. Proposition alléchante, j'avoue que tu dois être dans mon top 10 des parties de baises génialissime.

Kurt toussa bruyamment, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras, clairement pas content d'être mis dans un top dix.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es dans mon top 3, ça te va ? S'amusa Blaine.

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira d'exaspération, avant de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

-Bon abrège et continue, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, trancha Kurt.

-Humm… Autoritaire…Je disais proposition alléchante, mais je ne sais pas….

-Aller Blaine, on est jeune, enfin je suis jeune, car tu m'as l'air plus vieux, mais juste profite…Je te proposerai pas deux fois…Réfléchis bien…

Kurt se surprit lui-même de ses paroles, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de proposer au bouclé d'être son plan cul ? En même temps, il avait beaucoup aimé coucher avec lui et il avait beaucoup aimé de ce qu'il avait vu chez ce gars…Mais il se mit aussi à l'évidence qu'il était obnubilé par ses yeux, par moment, il pouvait y voir une tristesse qu'il essayé de dissimuler mais en vain, car Kurt ne savait que trop bien cela, lui aussi il refoulé ça tristesse… Il l'observa pendant quelques instants, attendant sa réponse, et il priait pour qu'elle soit positive…

-Je dois te répondre tout de suite ?

-Non, bien sûr, tu peux y réfléchir… Mais ne tarde pas trop…

Blaine mit ses mains dans ses poches arrières et baissa la tête clairement en pleine réflexion, quelque chose semblait le tracasser, il releva sa tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose…

-J'ai une question….

-Laquelle ? demanda le châtain avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

-En faites ce n'est pas une question mais plutôt une requête, si j'accepte ta proposition, j'aimerai qu'il y ait une condition.

Kurt se tendit, n'aimant pas vraiment ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa le bouclé du regard.

-Qui est ?

- Si j'accepte… Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser.

Kurt ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. L'embrasser. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le faire, il avait peur, terriblement peur de là où ça pourrait l'amener. Blaine vit que ça demande avait touché un point sensible encore une fois quand il vit l'air surpris et à la fois paniqué qui se dessiné sur son visage.

-Euh…Je…

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive, et essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir tous les deux… Proposa Blaine en attrapant sa veste.

-Je pense aussi… Mais dans l'éventualité que je dise non tu….

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH »

Tous les deux sursautèrent au cri d'effroi qui envahit l'appartement. Kurt se retourna à vive allure reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de Quinn. Sans attendre une minute de plus il ouvrit la porte à tout allure et sortit à tout allure de la chambre suivit du bouclé.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Demanda Santana accourant aux côtés de Kurt.

Ils marchèrent tous deux vers la deuxième salle de bain de l'appartement.

-QUINN ?! Appela Kurt en tapant à la porte. Quinn ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu vas bien ?!

-Laisse-moi faire Hummel ! Intervint Santana en le poussant pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Blaine observa la scène, il pouvait voir que les deux jeunes gens étaient réellement paniqués pour leur amie après se crie déchirant qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la gentille jeune femme blonde. Mais quelque chose clochait, où était la troisième fille qui vivait ici ? Il regarda autour de lui et la vit en retrait, habillée, coiffée, en tenue de danseuse classique, un bras contre son ventre tandis qu'elle se rongeait les ongles de son autre main, clairement apeuré de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière la porte. Santana ouvrit la porte sans frapper comme à son habitude….

-OH BORDEL !

-OH MON DIEU ! Quinn qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kurt et Santana avaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouche de Santana était légèrement entrouverte tant dis que Kurt avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche. Blaine n'arrivait pas à voir, ce qui les choquait, ayant la vue bloquée. Mais soudain il vit. A son tour il resta figé quand il vit. Quinn sortit en furie de la salle de bain, le visage baignant de larmes de rage. Les traits de son divin visage n'étaient que colère. Elle bouscula Kurt et Santana quand elle sortit de la pièce, frôlant Blaine au passage. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait provoqué sa colère, ce qui était compréhensible.

-C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT CA ?! Hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus vite de Rachel qui recula à chaque nouveau pas, se retrouvant au final collé contre le mur.

Santana sortit la première de sa stupeur et accourut vers les deux jeunes femmes.

-Quinn calme toi ! Ordonna Santana se mettant entre elle et Rachel.

Kurt réagit à son tour, et s'avança vers les jeunes femmes, se mettant au côté de Quinn.

-Que je me calme ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Elle a mis du colorant dans mon shampoing !J'ai les cheveux roses maintenant ! ROSE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Santana était mitigée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire ou engueuler Berry d'avoir fait ça.

-Calme-me toi Fabray, elle a voulu te faire une blague qui n'est pas très drôle, Berry tu ne dépasseras jamais le maître ! C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé ?!

-Une BLAGUE ! Tu crois qu'elle a voulu me faire une BLAGUE ?! Santana, l'audition pour le ballet est ce matin ! Et je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! L'école a un règlement très strict pour ce qui est l'apparence de leurs danseurs, pas de tenues déchirées, délabrés, pas de piercing, pas de tatouages apparents, pas de coloration de cheveux extravagantes ! Si tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrée dans l'école. Elle a fait ça pour que je ne puisse pas passer l'audition !

Quinn s'avança d'un pas de plus vers Rachel en rage contre elle. Kurt eut le réflexe de l'attraper par la taille avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui mettre une gifle.

-COMMENT ?! COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ?! Hurla-t-elle ! JE TE CROYAIS MON AMIE ! JE TE CONSIDERAI COMME UNE SŒUR ! COMME UNE SŒUR ! COMMENT T'AS PU OSE ME FAIRE CA ?! JE TE HAIS ! PUTAIN JE TE DETESTE ! TU N'ES PLUS RIEN POUR MOI ! RIEN !

Kurt galéra à maintenir Quinn contre lui, tellement la haine qu'elle avait envers la jeune femme était violente. Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine et le vit planté en plein milieu du salon.

- lâche-moi KURT ! LACHE MOI !

-Non, pas tant que tu seras calmes… Blaine un coup de main !

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et l'aida à maintenir Quinn loin de Rachel en l'attrapant à son tour par la taille.

-Je…. J'ai….

Rachel ne savait plus où se mettre, des larmes se mirent à perler le long de ses joues.

-Quinn, je …. Mais ce rôle je le veux….. Et je …..

-ESPECE DE PETASSE, TU ES PRETE A SACRIFIER NOTRE AMITIE POUR UN STUPIDE ROLE ?!JE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE, ni te voir !

- Calme-toi Quinn, calme-toi… Supplia Kurt au creux de son oreille. Santana fait quelque chose !

Santana réagit à son tour. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'un de ses amis. Pour elle c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de ce geste, Rachel devait clairement s'expliquer, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Quinn, elle n'allait pas l'écouter.

-Ok, Quinn calme toi ! Kurt occupe-toi d'elle, elle ne m'écoutera pas, moi je m'occupe de Rachel. Toi, Viens avec moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant Rachel du doigt. Tout de suite !

Rachel longea le mur en regardant Quinn, son regard était fuyant et hésitant, elle n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Santana enfila son manteau et attrapa son sac de cours. Rachel s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tourna la poignée et s'arrêta dans son mouvement, elle tourna lentement sa tête vers la jeune blonde toujours prisonnière des bras des deux hommes.

-Je….Je….Je…. bafouilla Rachel.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre… Va-t'en…

Rachel ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais aucun son en sortit, elle baissa de nouveau la tête et soupira. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit avec à sa suite Santana.

-Je vais discuter avec elle. Annonça Santana dans l'embrassure de la porte. Cherrios tu restes là !

Cherrios renifla de mécontentement et retourna dans son panier.

-Kurt je te vois plus tard.

Elle referma la porte, laissant les trois individus dans un silence des plus pesants. Quinn cessa de gesticuler dans les bras des garçons. Son corps était devenue tellement lourd et douloureux, elle était épuisée et anéantie. Blaine l'observa encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer avant de la relâcher doucement. Kurt la garda dans ses bras, la rapprochant un peu plus contre son torse. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer, comment un truc aussi futile pouvait autant détruire ? Mais ce qui ne comprenait pas c'était le geste qu'avait eu Rachel envers Quinn, pour lui c'était inimaginable qu'elle puisse faire ça à la jolie blonde.

-Quinn… Hey ma belle, murmura doucement Kurt en relevant le menton de la jeune femme. Ne pleure pas, on va trouver une solution.

-Non c'est foutu, annonça-t-elle complètement abattu, quittant les bras de Kurt pour s'assoir sur le canapé, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Non, écoute j'ai de la teinture, on peut te refaire une couleur !

-Kurt je dois partir dans une demi-heure, je n'ai pas le temps…. Laisser tomber….. Je ne la passerai pas…

Kurt soupira bruyamment, cherchant à vive allure une autre solution, il ne voulait pas laisser Quinn dans cet état. Il marcha de long en large dans le salon sous le regard complètement perdu du bouclé.

-J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Kurt en faisant sursauter tout le monde dans l'appartement. Quinn tu vas la passer ton audition, crois-moi sur parole. Tu l'as toujours ta robe que tu portais pour Halloween ?

Quinn le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

-Quoi…mais de quoi…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait partir, rester, aider… Il était complètement perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il assisté à un truc pareil. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit la suite.

-Ta coiffure ne rentre pas dans le règlement disciplinaire de l'école, mais qu'en est-il des costumes ?

-Quoi ?!

- Ta prof super loufoque ne vous a pas donné de consignes sur les tenues, rien ne t'interdis de mettre un costume et donc de te colorer les cheveux faisant partis intégrante du costume.

Quinn assimila peu à peu les informations que venait de lui donner Kurt, elle sentit son cœur reprendre vie. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

-Il a raison… intervint Blaine en fixant les deux jeunes gens, si cela fait partie intégrante de ton costume, c'est toléré, j'ai une amie dans le monde de la danse classique, grâce à elle je connais un peu ce milieu.

-Tu vois, rassura Kurt, rien n'est perdu ! Je vais modifier ta robe pour que tu puisses danser facilement, couper le tulle en bas, enlever ce qui est encombrant, en 20 minutes tu auras une tenue et pendant ce temps…

Kurt laissa sa phrase en suspens, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et fonça dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit seulement quelques secondes après, avec un classeur en cuir dans les mains, il le feuilleta pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une page en particulier.

-Toi, dit-il en désignant Blaine du doigt, tu vas la maquiller !

-Je vais faire quoi ?! Demanda Blain en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rhooo, c'est bon, tu m'as très bien compris, t'es gay donc tu sais maquiller, en plus je sais que tu as faits Broadway… je veux que tu lui fasses ça, je reviens je vais te chercher le maquillage. Quinn installe toi sur la chaise.

Kurt partit rapidement en direction d'une des nombreuses portes de l'appartement laissant Quinn et Blaine seuls quelques instants. Quinn se leva du canapé et alla s'assoir sur la chaise anéantie. Elle se sentait complètement anéantie, triste et trahie par celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. Et c'était ça qui était le plus douloureux. Ses yeux devinrent brillent dû à la nouvelle vague de larmes qui menacée de couler le long de ses joues. Blaine s'assit en face d'elle, touché par sa douleur. Cette jeune femme était faite pour avoir un sourire sur son visage pensa-t-il, pas le contraire.

Kurt revint dans la pièce avec une énorme palette de maquillage qui posa sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Il regarda son amie, qui avait un regard si triste, il voulait lui parler, il voulait la consoler, mais il voulait aussi qu'elle passe cette audition, qu'elle ne laisse pas Rachel s'en sortir comme ça. Il se tourna par la suite vers Blaine qui le fixait déjà. Il comprit dans son regard, il comprit qu'il pouvait la laisser, entre ses mains.

-Je vais dans ma chambre Quinn, je vais faire les retouches de ta robes, je te laisse avec Blaine, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? s'assura Kurt.

-Oui…

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur la tempe de la jeune femme avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre chercher l'imposante robe et repartir en courant dans la sienne, laissant de nouveau les deux jeunes gens, seul. Blaine soupira et se gratta la tête avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme, il se pencha vers la trousse de maquillage et se résigna à suivre le modèle présent sous ses yeux. Il attrapa une éponge à fond de teint et la plongea dans la poudre. Quand il avança sa main près de son visage, il vit sur son visage une larme couler, elle avait fini par craquer, la douleur se lisait sur son visage, et cela tordit l'estomac de Blaine.

-Hey, petite princesse, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant doucement les larmes avec ses pouces, ne pleures pas… Tu vas pouvoir la passer ton audition, j'ai l'impression que ton ami à une bonne idée pour que tu la passes…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure… sanglota Quinn, mais pour avoir cru que j'avais une amie sincère et digne de confiance….faut…faut croire que je me…me suis trompée….

-Je ne vous connais pas très bien tous les quatre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle regrettait son geste, je pense qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a fait…

-Oh si, quand Rachel Berry veut quelque chose, elle l'a… la seule qui avait le niveau dans notre classe pour la concurrencer, c'était moi….

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Blaine l'essuya de nouveau. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire avant d'approcher de nouveau l'éponge de son visage…

-Ferme les yeux. Demanda-t-il doucement. On va lui montrer qu'elle avait raison alors…

Blaine s'appliqua pendant un quart d'heure à maquiller Quinn exactement comme le modèle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il fit ça avec facilité, rapidité et douceur. Quinn se détendit, et finit par lui sourit à la fin de la séance maquillage.

-Bouge pas petite princesse, j'ai vu ça dans la trousse, je pense que ça irait parfaitement dans tes cheveux, dit-il en attrapant une barrette avec une magnifique rose noir brillante. Il attrapa quelques mèches sur le côté droit de la tête de Quinn et attacha l'accessoire dans ses cheveux.

-Et voilà… finit, tu es magnifique.

La danseuse lui adressa pour la première fois depuis la dispute un vrai sourire, elle se leva et déposa un baisé sur sa joue, faisant sourire le bouclé à son tour.

-Attend qu'elle mette la robe… Annonça Kurt à l'entrée de la pièce avec une robe dans les bras… Elle sera époustouflante.

-Vous êtes géniaux… articula Quinn, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

Quinn enfila rapidement la robe avec l'aide de Kurt dans la chambre. Quand il ressortir de la chambre, Blaine sourit à la jeune femme et s'émerveilla de sa beauté.

-Il a raison, tu es époustouflante.

Quinn rougit à ce compliment. Elle se sentait transformer en une princesse gothique Punk avec ses cheveux roses ornementés d'une rose noir sur le côté, son maquillage était rock dans les tons violets faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux avec un maquillage fumé accompagné de paillettes argentées tout autour de ses yeux. Mais ce dont elle était le plus fière, c'était de sa robe corset noire, orné d'une ceinture noire vernis au niveau de la taille, la grosse bretelle en tulle avait été enlevé pour faciliter ses mouvements et ainsi que raccourcie de quelques centimètres lui arrivant ainsi à la cheville lui évitant de marcher dessus, il y avait encore le magnifique effeuillage de tulle noir et violet au niveau du corset et des hanches. Le résultat était très satisfaisant.

-Merci Blaine.

-Il a raison tu es époustouflante ma princesse. Va chercher tes affaires je t'accompagne ! annonça Kurt.

Quinn partit rapidement dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires. Kurt s'avança doucement vers Blaine avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

-Merci pour ce que tu as faits, je ne parle pas que du maquillage…

-De rien, ton amie m'a l'air d'une fille adorable, je l'ai faits de bon cœur…

Kurt s'avança encore un peu plus près de Blaine, collant son torse presque contre celui du bouclé qui frémit à ce contact, il le fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

-Ça mérite une récompense….

-Tu vas me laisses t'embrasser ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Et toi tu vas accepter notre marché ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…. Répondis Blaine sur la même intonation que le châtain.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Quinn refasse surface dans le salon. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Quinn les observa pendant un instant se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les quelques secondes où elle les avait laissé seuls. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'heure sur son portable et s'affola légèrement voyant qui ne lui restait que 10 minutes avant le début de l'audition.

-Kurt, mon cœur, faut y aller.

-J'arrive.

Il partit avec Blaine chercher leurs manteaux avant de quitter l'appartement avec Quinn et Moonwalk. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et déposa un baisé sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

-Appelle moi quand tu veux ta récompense, ou me donner ta réponse.

Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'afficher un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Je le ferrai… A bientôt Kurt. Murmura-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner, Au revoir Quinn.

-Au revoir Blaine.

Kurt et Quinn partirent dans la direction opposée de celle de Blaine et Moonwalk. L'école de Quinn n'était qu'à 10 minutes à pied de chez eux. Quelques personnes se retournèrent après leurs passages. Mais cela ne choqua personnes outre mesure de la voir habiller ainsi, New-York était réputé pur voir des gens habillés excentriquement. Mais ils retournèrent surtout parce qu'elle était sublime. Elle ressemblait à une créature enchanteresse sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit escompté. Kurt s'arrêta devant Quinn et l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Déchire tout ma belle! Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Et demande à Sugar de te filmer. Je veux te voir!

-Elle le ferra. Merci pour tout Kurt. Sans vous deux ça aurait été finit... C'est un type bien, tu devrais peut-être songer à l'inviter à manger un de ses jours.

Kurt comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, il préféra changer de sujet.

-Va y, tu vas être en retard pour ton carnaval des animaux, c'est toujours sur la partie de l'aquarium que tu danses?!

Quinn soupira sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre à sa question, ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

-oui...abandonna Quinn. Ah tout à l'heure mon cœur.

-A tout à l'heure ma princesse, essaie d'éviter Rachel. J'ai pas envie que tu finisses avec une tenue orange, ça n'irait pas avec ton teint.

Elle grogna au nom de la diva brune mais sourit tout de même à la sottise de Kurt. Quinn déposa un dernier baisé sur sa joue avant de rentrer dans l'école. Kurt la regarda partir avant de se mettre en route à son tour vers son école. Santana lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi ils se retrouvaient là-bas. Il prit le métro et arriva 5 minutes plus tard à son école qui se trouvait seulement à une station de métro de celle de Quinn et Rachel. Quand il arriva dans l'entrée il trouva Santana l'attendant avec deux cafés dans les mains. Sans dire un mot elle lui tendit un gobelet avant de se mettre en route vers leur premier cours qui devait commencer une demi-heure plus tard exceptionnellement. Santana lui avait montré sur le panneau d'information le papier signalant la modification.

- Quelle matinée…. Commença Kurt. C'était mouvementé… Je ne pensais pas Rachel capable de ça… Je pensais qu'on était tous les quatre une famille….

-On l'est Kurt, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle a fait ça… et je pense que Quinn devrait l'écouter aussi… avoua Santana.

-Vraiment ?!

Kurt tourna son regard vers son amie et fronça les sourcils complètement perdu, il pensait que Santana aller enfoncer Rachel mais au contraire, elle prenait sa défense. Devant son air perdu, Santana lui raconta ce que Rachel lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Kurt soupira, en effet vu sous cet angle il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune diva mais quand même au lieu de faire des choses aussi stupide, elle aurait pu leur en parler.

-Tu crois qu'on a beaucoup changé, qu'on est devenu superficiel ? Je veux dire que New-York nous ait changés au point que l'on puisse croire que nous ne pouvons plus nous confier les uns aux autres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

Santana le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne l'espère vraiment pas….

Ils restèrent silencieux dans le couloir réfléchissant à comment changer cela, ne remarquant pas l'agitation qu'il lui avait dans la classe de danse. Ils partirent se changer dans les vestiaires avant de revenir dans la salle de danse, vêtus de leurs tenues. Quand ils renvièrent dans la salle, les élèves de deuxième et de troisième années avaient rejoint l'agitation de leur classe. Et cette fois-ci ils le remarquèrent.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ont tous ce matin ?! Râla Santana après s'être fait bousculé par un troisième année.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kurt complètement perdu. Attend y a Emily et Mercedes là-bas, viens, elles seront peut-être.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux deux filles qui les saluèrent une fois à leur hauteur. Mercedes attrapa Kurt dans ses bras et lui déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

-Comment ça va blanc bec? Demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça va, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- On ne sait pas, Tibideaux a convoqué toute les classes dans la salle de danse pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

-Cool, ça fait déjà une demi-heure en moins avec la reine des enfers, s'exclama Santana.

-Elle n'est pas là, avertit Emily.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Mercedes.

-Ouais…

-Comment…

-BONJOUR A TOUS ! Coupa Carmen Tibideaux à l'entrée de la salle.

Tout le monde se tut laissant la parole à la directrice de l'école accompagnée par les autres professeurs de l'établissement.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin pour vous informer d'un élément important. Mademoiselle July ne travaille plus avec nous depuis ce matin.

Une vague de surprises s'éleva dans la pièce face à cette nouvelle.

-A ce qui parait elle aurait était prise en train de coucher avec étudiant, Brody je crois. Informa Emily.

Kurt et Mercedes écarquillèrent les yeux complètement choqués de la nouvelle. Kurt ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Santana et la regardera d'un air accusateur.

- Hé ce n'est pas moi ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la seule langue de vipère de cette école.

-Non en effet….claironna Emily avec un sourire espiègle. Ça lui apprendra de m'humilier à chaque cours…

Mercedes, Kurt et Santana se tournèrent vers elle littéralement choqué après avoir compris le sens de ses paroles. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

-Et moi qui croyais jouer dans la cours des grands, tu me surpasses Gordon, rappelles moi de ne jamais venir te provoquer. S'inclina Santana.

-S'il vous plait, un peu de calme, demanda Tibideaux d'une voix ferme. Comme je vous le disais, Mademoiselle July ne travaille plus pour nous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous avons trouvé un nouvel enseignent parfaitement qualifié pour reprendre la relève. Il a étudié ici il y a plusieurs années de cela, jouait de nombres productions à succès de Broadway…

-Hum… un homme ça va nous changer des cuisses de gazelles de July. Ronronna Santana en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter attention à la directrice qui avait continué de parler.

-Mesdemoiselles messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouvel enseignant de danse, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se figea sur place quand il vit entrer un homme aux boucles sombres et au regard miel, il sentit tout son corps se tendre et des frissons des plus désagréables parcourir tout son dos. Et c'est alors que la couleur océan de ses yeux rencontra le mordoré du regard de son nouvel enseignant.

-Wanky…

* * *

PAS TAPER PAS TAPER! PAS TAPER!

Darling pose toute de suite les pierres que tu as dans tes mains.

*c'est exilée dans un autre pays*

Je sais c'est un peu sadique d'avoir coupé là. Mais j'étais obligée, pour marquer le tournant de l'histoire.

Mais promis la suite arrivera plus vite!

Sinon, Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?^^

A la prochaine.

: / / w w w . ? v = A Si vous voulez écouter la chanson dont parle Kurt pour l'audition de Quinn vous pouvez l'écouter là. (enlevez les espaces avant)


End file.
